Brothers Til Death Do Us Part
by CokeFreak
Summary: FINISHED story about the Marauders after Hogwarts. Covers from a few months after graduation til the Potter's death.
1. So It Begins

It was raining and had been for the past 4 days. It came pelting down as though crying uncontrollable. Everyone was inside not wanting to get wet. One man though stood in the rain, in the middle of a large graveyard. He was staring at a newly dug grave not crying nor with any expression on his face. He could not cry, the weather was doing that for him. His black hair, which was usually messy and unruly, was flat on his head. He was wet and cold but he didn't notice. The man made no noise nor movement for a long time.  
  
Finally, he spoke in no more than a whisper, "Were you ever proud? Did you ever once say, that's my son and I'm proud of him? Did you ever think about how much we are alike? What did I ever do for you to hate me? Was it the jokes? Did I not live up to your expectations of being an Auror at age 5? I always tried to live up to your name. I was good enough for everyone in the world but you. Why? Is it because of Remus? Is it because I was going to play Quidditch for England? Yes was, I'm joining the Order, I'm not becoming an Auror but I'm getting involved. Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" He yelled out the last sentence and let out his frustration that had been building inside of him for a while. He looked around and bit his wet lip. "All I ever wanted to is live up to your name but I was never good enough. And I never will be." He knelt, kissed the muddy tombstone, "Say hello to Billy and Mom for me." He sighed and looked around, the large, old mansion was near and its lights were shimmering. The trees were in front of him and to the side and they were completely still. There was tall grass to his left but he didn't look at it. Too many memories.  
  
He walked back to the Mansion surprised to find three people by the door waiting for them. One, a young woman was dressed in black robes while two older people behind her were dressed in Muggle clothes.   
  
"Lily?" he asked unsure.  
  
"Oh James, I'm so sorry about your father," she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Thank you," he sad shocked. "How have you been? We haven't talked since the train ride."  
  
"I know, I've missed you," she held him close. "I kept forgetting to sent you an owl. Oh my parents." She let go of him, took his hand, and led him back to where she had been standing and to where the other two people stood. "Martha and Paul Evans," she introduced. "Mother, Father this is James Potter."  
  
"Nice to meet both of you," James kissed Mrs. Evan's hand and shook hands firmly with Mr. Evans.   
  
"Its good to meet you James," Mr. Evans said. "Lily has told us so much about you."  
  
"She mentioned you two all the time at school," James glanced at his classmate who had also been his girlfriend during the last two years at school.  
  
"We are sorry for your loss," Mrs. Evans said in a motherly fashion.  
  
"Thank you," James nodded.  
  
"James you are soaking," Lily cried finally noticing.  
  
"Its raining," he put a hand out and rain fell on it.  
  
"What about warming and water repel charms?" She put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I forgot," he shrugged. "It doesn't matter I was about to go in. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"No it's alright. We better go, Sirius, Remus and Peter are waiting for you inside," Lily hugged him again. "I promise to owl you this time."  
  
"I had a feeling they were," James nodded. "Thank you for coming." James shook their hands and went inside.  
  
He took off his wet cloak and left it with a house elf at the door. He checked the dining room for his friends but they weren't there. He stood in the Entrance Hall wondering where they were when he heard a low chatter from the living room. He went in there to find his three good friends sitting around the fire with mugs of tea in their hands.  
  
"James," one of the men, tall with black hair saw him and stood.  
  
"Sirius," James walked over to his friend who was more like a brother to him.  
  
"I thought you had drown in all this rain," he tried to joke but James was not in the mood to joke.  
  
"Everyone gone?"   
  
"Yes, Dumbledore left about 20 minutes ago," Sirius informed him. "He said he didn't want to disturb you but he would like to talk to you soon."  
  
"Thank you," James wearily sat down.  
  
"Remus, Peter," James closed his eyes tired from the long day.  
  
"Quite a crowd," Remus said softly. He had brown hair, which was always neat and orderly.  
  
"He was an important man," James told them his eyes still closed. "What time is it?"  
  
"7:00pm," Sirius answered.  
  
"Its early but I'm so tired," James opened his eyes and got up. "I will see you all in the morning."  
  
"Not me! I have to leave," Peter, the smallest member of the group spoke.   
  
"Fine then I will see you again," James went up to his bedroom without another word.  
  
**  
  
James sat on his bed for awhile thinking. He had a quill and piece of parchment next to him but he didn't pick them up. He stared at the wall, he was not his father, and he would never be him. He wanted to play Quidditch but he couldn't now. There was no way. He was the last Potter; he had to get involved. He closed his eyes; he had to write his letter. He had to give up his dreams; he was the last Potter. It was his responsibility. He hated responsibility. He picked up the parchment and quill.  
  
Mr. Kent,  
  
It is with my deepest regrets that I decline the position that was offered to me of Chaser for Team England. Due to circumstances beyond my control, I have other duties that I must see to.   
  
James Potter  
  
He rolled up the parchment and put it down. He would it sent later. Two months ago, his life had been turned upside down. What would he do to be able to go back to the time when life was easy and carefree? Back to the time when he was at Hogwarts making hell for the teachers? What would he do to not be the last Potter alive and to have his uncles and mother back? He got into bed tired from the day and fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
The next morning he got up and went downstairs. He was greeted by two house elves that asked him if he wanted breakfast. He agreed and followed them into the dining room where Remus sat reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Good morning," James greeted with a yawn.  
  
"Good morning," Remus replied back. "The Prophet has three pages on your father."  
  
"Burn it when you are done reading it then," James scowled and sat down. He picked up the mug of tea, which had been placed in front of him by another house elf.  
  
"He's your father," Remus raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Don't remind me," James grumbled and changed the subject. "I have a question for you, if you could become a member of the Order of Phoenix would you do it?"  
  
"In a second," Remus said seriously.  
  
"So be it," James picked up his fork and knife and ate without another word to Remus. When he finished he got up and went towards the door. "I'll be in my office."   
  
He walked up two flights of stairs to his office. It had been given to him by his father when he graduated Hogwarts. It was a large room; James had decorated it with Quidditch posters and pictures of his friends. He liked this room; it was very roomy and had a great view of the Quidditch Pitch that he and Billy, his uncle had spent hours in when he was little.   
  
"Professor Albus Dumbledore," James threw some powder into the roaring fire by his desk and sat back in his chair.  
  
He waited a few minutes for Dumbledore to appear. He played with a quill while he waited. "Good morning James," Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire.  
  
"Sir."  
  
"I am indeed sorry for your loss, I was going to speak with you yesterday but I did not want to disturb you in the graveyard. And then of course you were speaking with Miss Evans."  
  
James had no answer for this. He sat up straight in his chair and spoke, "I will get right to the point sir, I want to join the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Two months ago you would not have joined for all the gold in Gringotts, why now?"  
  
"I am the last Potter now, I have to get involved. It is my duty as a Potter and a man," James said very seriously.  
  
"Understandable," Dumbledore nodded who knew the ways and ideas of the Potter family. "Are you joining alone?"  
  
"Remus wants to join," reported James.  
  
"And Sirius? He would be a plus to the Order," Dumbledore commented.  
  
"They all know who Sirius' parents are. They will kill him," James shook his head.  
  
"Sirius has never done anything for me to think of him like his parents. If he wants to join, I will submit his name to Fawkes, for he is the judge."  
  
"I'll ask him," James promised.  
  
"I will owl you in a day or two with Fawkes' decision," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his head disappeared from the fire.  
  
For awhile James paced his office thinking about Sirius and his talk with Dumbledore. He didn't want to talk to Sirius about this business with the Order; he knew what Sirius thought about it. He had to join and if he was going to he wanted his friends with him but Sirius' parents. They would not accept him. They would never accept Remus if they ever knew he was a werewolf.   
  
He heard noises from the floor above him and knew that Sirius was up. He looked at the clock, it was ten in the morning, and Sirius was up early today. James left the room and walked to the Entrance Hall. There on the stairs was sleepy eyed Sirius. He was yawning loudly.  
  
"Good morning Sirius," James greeted him.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Sirius grumbled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Come have breakfast," James told him hoping that Remus was still reading.  
  
In the dining room, Remus now had a book about the Dark Arts in front of him. He looked up when they entered, "Sirius, the sun is out and you are up? A miracle!" He greeted his friend.  
  
"I have a matter to discuss with both of you," James sat down and motioned for Sirius to do the same. A house elf came in with breakfast for Sirius. James looked at his friends. "I'm joining the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Me too." Remus nodded at James.  
  
"And you Sirius?"  
  
"The Order? Me join the Order?" Sirius choked on his eggs. He coughed and shook his head. "No way."  
  
"You aren't like your parents," argued James.  
  
"They won't understand, they will kill me!" said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, Dumbledore was the one who mentioned it! He asked me to ask you to join. We will be a team!"  
  
"The name Black is too deep in the Dark Arts. I won't be accepted," Sirius continued to shake his head.  
  
"You aren't like the rest of your family, you are a Gryffindor," Remus told him.  
  
"I don't know James," Sirius looked at Remus and back at James. "I thought we were going to stay out of this mess."  
  
"I can't anymore," said James. "I'm the last Potter."  
  
"So what?" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"It is my duty as a Potter to join the fight," James told him.  
  
"What about Quidditch?" Sirius pointed out. "You were the best at school, you could be famous!"  
  
"Quidditch no longer matters! We are in a war and I need to fight. Join us Sirius, we are much better as a team!"  
  
Sirius stared at James. He didn't speak or take his eyes off his friend for a full minute. He wanted to fight, he wanted to kill Voldemort and all his followers but would they understand? Would they try to curse him whenever they saw him? A smile formed on Sirius's face. He shouldn't be afraid of them, he wasn't afraid of them. "I'm in."  
  
James smiled, "We are going to kick Voldemort's ass!" 


	2. Duels and Tricks

A week later the three of them in their finest robes appeared in Hogsmeade. Calm as ever James walked in front up to the school with Remus behind him. Sirius was in the back and very nervous. This evening they were going to be initiated as members of the Order of the Phoenix. They got to the doors and James opened them. James had to go back though to drag Sirius in, he was about to go back home.  
  
It seemed everyone else was already in the meeting when they arrived in the room that was next to Dumbledore's office and hidden by a large bookcase. The trio stood nervously in the doorway, there was about 50 people in the room and all of them were looking at them.   
  
"Ah James, Sirius, Remus how good to see you three again," Dumbledore who stood in front of everyone greeted them with a smile; the only one they got that night.   
  
"Black!" one man yelled. He looked to be a man in his early thirties. He was sitting front row and he had recognized Sirius who always looked a lot like his father.  
  
Sirius gulped and tried to leave but James put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dumbledore we have a Black among us? The son of Patrick and Mary Black?"  
  
"We do," Dumbledore said seriously. "Sirius though is not like his parents and I welcome him here."  
  
"We have the son of two Death Eaters?" another man spoke up. "Two Death Eaters who have killed so many Aurors and Order members?" He got up and walked over to Sirius.  
  
Now that he was confronted with the danger and had been compared to his parents Sirius was no longer afraid. He was taller than the man by a head. He looked at him, "I'm not my parents."  
  
"They have bad blood in them and as their son so do you," the man snarled at Sirius. "Is your brother still running around killing innocent little children?"  
  
"Yes he is and when I sent him a birthday card I'll be sure to let him know you were asking for him," Sirius told him. James groaned he couldn't see how Sirius could make a joke at this time.  
  
"Let us stop this nonsense," Dumbledore got up and went between the man and the Marauders. "I submitted their names to Fawkes who is the final judge on who joins this Order and Fawkes have accepted them. These boys are good fighters and I have waited a long time for them to graduate. Let the iniation ceremony begin."  
  
With a look at each other, they followed Dumbledore to where he had been sitting. He faced them.   
  
"James Henry Potter," Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment and walked over to him. Sirius and Remus stepped back. "Do you swear to fight against the Dark Side, to protect those weaker than you? Do you swear never to tell anyone what goes on in these meetings and never to pass any information on to the other side? Will you remain loyal to the Order and all its members?"  
  
"I do." James nodded.  
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore smiled. The process was done for Sirius who winced at his middle name Orien. When Sirius said "I do." He turned and looked at the members and then looked back at Dumbledore and said it as firmly as he could. Dumbledore then repeated it once more for Remus.  
  
When it was done they took seats in the back and the meeting began. They talked for a long time about Voldemort and what he was up to. The Marauders listened intently only James had known that Dumbledore knew so much about Voldemort was planning. At the end of the meeting, which lasted well over an hour and a half Dumbledore, asked them to stay behind.  
  
"Your training will begin tomorrow morning with Alastor Moody," he told them. "He wants to use the training room at the Mansion so he will come to you at 7:00am sharp."  
  
"Not in the morning," Sirius groaned.  
  
James laughed, "Sirius up at 7:00am? This is going to be interesting."  
  
**  
  
Early the next morning James, Remus and Sirius stood in the training room wands out and all with scowls on their faces. A man about 40 stood in front of them looking them over and pacing in front of them. He had been walking in front of them for 10 minutes and not once had he smiled or made a kind gesture. It looked like he was looking at something very disgusted. The trio was still waiting for him to speak.  
  
Finally he did. "This is not my choice to train you three," Moody growled. "I would not waste my time with Death Eater slim." He stood now in front of Sirius glaring at him.   
  
Not wanting to show Moody that Sirius was afraid he put on the best glare he had, the one he usually used with Snape, who had been in Slytherin at Hogwarts. "I'm not a Death Eater."   
  
"Did I tell you to speak?" Moody got right in Sirius' face. "I say kids of Death Eaters have the same bad blood in their veins and are capable of doing nothing."  
  
Not caring what Moody just told him Sirius spoke, "I'd be the last person to kiss Voldemort's feet."  
  
"I don't like traitors," Moody said each other slowly still up in Sirius' face.  
  
"Neither do I," Sirius looked right back into his eyes.  
  
"I'll be watching you Black," Moody stepped away. "You better be lucky Albus trusts you."  
  
"He's a smart man," Sirius smiled. "Knows who his allies are."  
  
"I would not waste my time with you but I owe Dumbledore a favor. Let's begin."  
  
First, they practiced dueled. Moody dueled James first. James with years of training and using this room gave Moody a great fight. Moody though acted like a young child on Christmas morning, he dodged and blocked and never seemed to run out of energy. James threw at him everything he had ever learned from his uncles and father. It was a good duel to watch.  
  
After about 20 minutes, James who had not dueled for a few months was started to get tired. Moody confused him when he threw two curses at him. James hit the ground after being stunned.  
  
"Good, good," Moody gave James a rare smile as he helped him up. "You have been trained well. I dare wonder how much Black has been taught."  
  
"My father taught both of us," James said as he put his wand away. "I hate to tell you this but Sirius never saw his parents after he left home when he was 13 years old. Which was right around the time that Voldemort began to be a threat. He lived here."  
  
James got out of the way and past Sirius. "Temper down buddy," James hit him on the shoulder and went over to Remus to watch.  
  
It was obvious that Sirius and James had trained together. The way Sirius held his wand and stood was identical to James' position. Moody if possible was harder with Sirius than James. He threw dark curses at Sirius expecting him to know what they were and how to block them. Sirius put up a Shield Charm and had to dodge many of them. Sirius did not let this bother him though, he was determined to beat Moody.  
  
They had been dueling for 15 minutes when Sirius yelled, "Stupify!" Sirius yelled twice. "Expelliarmus!" he yelled that once and Stupify again. Moody went down hard as a rock.   
  
Sirius grinned and woke Moody up, "There's a sign that I am on your side, if I wasn't, you would be dead right now. That is one thing that my parents always do, when they duel they "finish" them. Be lucky I am not like my parents."  
  
Moody got up and ignored Sirius. He motioned Remus to come over and he dueled him. Remus his brain full of curses from all his study in the library threw everything he knew at Moody. Moody smiled at the selection that Remus was throwing at him and he sent a lot back.  
  
Remus though not as used to dueling as Sirius and James went down when Moody seeing he was tired sent two curses his way.  
  
Moody seeing where they stood now made them practice some curses and a few techniques of dueling. They worked on that for several hours. They then moved on to different parts of the room.  
  
By around dinner time Moody scratched his head, "Training usually takes weeks but you three know it all. We went over sword fighting, knife throwing, Muggle fighting and dueling."  
  
James shrugged, "This was review. My father required Sirius and I to spend two hours down here every day. Remus used to spend a few weeks here too so he learned a few things."  
  
"Well I think its time that you experience just what Death Eaters do."  
  
Sirius paled. He knew exactly what Death Eaters did.  
  
"I'll be informing Albus that next time there is a raid you three will be there." Moody said and he left.  
  
"You're father's training was tens times worse than that," Sirius whispered to James as Moody left.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat," suggested James.  
  
**  
  
James and Sirius who were not happy with the Order because of their argument decided to have a little fun on the other members. The next meeting was at the end of the week and they were ready to cause some chaos.  
  
They got to Dumbledore's office early and making sure that Dumbledore was not there they went to work putting firecrackers and Dungbombs all around the room. They worked quickly and quietly not wanting Dumbledore to find out, they were there. When the room was rigged they left and went to hang around in the Forbidden Forest until it was time for the meeting.   
  
Around 9:00pm when the meeting was to begin James, Sirius and Remus walked in and took their seats in the back. They didn't speak to anyone of the members and no one bothered them. Dumbledore gave them a smile though as he stood in the front of the room to begin the meeting.  
  
"I'd like to congraduate," Dumbledore started but the sounds of firecrackers exploding around the room drown him out. All the Order members whipped out their wands and stood up. The Dungbombs went off making the room smell horrible. The trio sat in the back with identical smiles on their faces.  
  
Dumbledore after ducking two firecrackers caught James' eye. He had to yell to get everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen, the famous Hogwarts Marauders have stuck again."  
  
The Order members all whipped around and glared at the trio.  
  
"We don't need troublemakers in the Order," one of them spat.  
  
"That is for making fun of my brother. He is a better man than you will ever be," James stood up.  
  
"How did you three ever get in here?" another member asked.  
  
"They were the best of their year," Dumbledore called. Though not happy the trio had played their joke, he found himself defending them since no one else would.  
  
"It must have been a very bad year," someone else said glaring at James.  
  
"You don't know anything about James and Sirius," Remus who had been quiet now stood up. "They are brothers, loyal to each other and their friends, brave, smart, caring and yes Marauders. How dare you make fun of them and say we shouldn't be here when you don't know them. They are the best around, unlike you lot they don't care who are you, they accept all. If the tables were turned they wouldn't say anything against you."  
  
The entire room was silent. Remus sat down and for the rest of the meeting he didn't look up. Dumbledore let the silent stay for a few minutes and then coughed, "well as I was saying. Five Death Eaters were caught in the latest of Voldemort's raids and I wanted to congraduate the Order members who captured them." He clapped hard.  
  
"Also my spy has revealed the name of a Death Eater. Who wants to volunteer to go after them?" Dumbledore looked around.  
  
"We will sir," James stood up.  
  
"They don't any experience," one person called.  
  
"We can do it sir," Sirius backed James up.  
  
"Alright, I want to see you three after the meeting," Dumbledore nodded his head.  
  
The meeting went on for about another hour. It mostly involved the other Order members reporting their progress to Dumbledore. At last, the meeting was over and everyone got up to leave. James, Sirius and Remus went up to Dumbledore.  
  
"This is not school," Dumbledore started on them. "These people are serious about the Dark Arts and so should you."  
  
"We are sir, but you know with us, no one gets away with making fun of us," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Sirius, James I ask you to act your age," Dumbledore stared at both of them. "Now I have an errand for you. I need you to deliver this to the Minister of Magic. After that you can start on tracking Arnold Waters."  
  
"Do you know anything about him?" James asked.  
  
"Only that he goes to Diagon Alley everyday. He might work there or in Knockturn Alley. And a picture." James took it. "Good luck and be careful." He gave Sirius the letter. "That goes to the Minister himself. Don't leave it with anyone."  
  
"Right." They said their goodbyes and left. Outside of Dumbledore's office James grumbled, "One little trick and we are errand boys."  
  
"Its worth it, did you see the look on their faces?" Sirius howled.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for us buddy," James put an arm on Remus' shoulder.   
  
"I meant every word," Remus smiled at both Sirius and James. They made their way home laughing about the trick. 


	3. Diagon Alley and the First Date

Hey... I'm soo sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner. I've had millions of problems with my computer... I wasn't online for about a week and hockey and school have prevented me from typing. I will get another chapter out this week since I have school vacation. Sorry again for the wait, please R/R. I own none of the characters expect if you don't recognize them from the books then they might be my made up ones. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
The next morning they were up early and off. James held on to the letter to the Minister tightly. All three were dressed in dress robes and Sirius kept yawning loudly. They apparated to the Ministry and were directed to the Minister's office. In a large room with several chairs and sofas they were told to sit and wait.  
  
A woman came in when they had been there for about 10 minutes. She had long red hair and was tall. She looked at them when she entered.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"James! Sirius! Remus!"  
  
They all exclaimed at once. They all laughed.  
  
James smiled, "You work here?"  
  
"James!" Lily rushed over to him leaving her papers behind. She hugged him. When she let him go she exclaimed, "Yes I do. I've been working here since for a few months now! Why are you here?"  
  
"Just playing delivery boy for Dumbledore," James looked at the door she had come in from. "Is the Minister in?"  
  
"He's busy," she shrugged.  
  
"Well I got this letter and I was told not to leave it with anyone or leave until I watch him open it."  
  
Lily considered him and then smiled, "I'll see what I can do!"  
  
She left and James looked at Remus and Sirius, "That went well."  
  
"Ah the Potter charm works again," Sirius clapped mockingly.  
  
Lily was gone for about 10 minutes. James was sure she hadn't been able to get them in but when she came back she was grinning triumphantly. "The Minister will see you now."  
  
"You are too good to us," James kissed her cheek as he passed and they went in.  
  
Inside at a large desk sat the Minister of Magic. A small man Richard Wolfson was a good Minister who most people respected. He had come to power two years before Voldemort rose. The strain of so many years fighting terror was clear on the Minister's face. He and Dumbledore worked closely together and both trusted each other.   
  
"Good morning Minister," James made their presence known.  
  
"James Potter," the Minister sat back wearily. "I thought I would be seeing you in the air for England not on business for that old man."  
  
"So did I sir but with my father passing away things changed," James nodded.  
  
"Ms. Evans said you had a letter for me?" he inquired.  
  
"From Dumbledore," James handed it over. "He told us we weren't to give it to anyone else but you and we were to wait until you at least open it."  
  
"Then it must be very important," the Minister looked at it. He opened it and took out the parchment. "Thank you very much."   
  
"Have a good day Minister," James left with Sirius and Remus behind him. They walked back into the reception room where Lily sat at a desk. "Goodbye Lily."  
  
They went towards the door, "Lily, I was wondering... are you busy on Friday?"  
  
She looked up and smiled, "Not after I get out of work."  
  
"Is 7pm okay?"  
  
"I'll be waiting," she told him.   
  
**  
  
After that they went to Diagon Alley to start tracking down Arnold Waters. With no idea how to begin they decided to go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask the young bartender Tom.  
  
"Him?" he scratched his head as he looked at the paper. "Don't know him by that name but heard talk that he goes by Ernie. He passes through here everyday, never stops for anything though."  
  
"Thanks Tom," James nodded and they went into Diagon Alley.  
  
"James, how long do you think this is all going to take?" Sirius asked as they walked along the streets.  
  
"I don't know," James shrugged.  
  
"Full moon in two weeks," Remus reminded them.  
  
"I know."  
  
They walked along looking around. Around Gringotts James stopped and looked at his two friends. "Lets separate. Sirius take this side of the street, I'll take the other, um Remus do you mind venturing into Knockturn Alley?"  
  
"No, you two can't, you will be noticed. I'll be fine though," Remus paled a little at the thought of the alley.  
  
"Meet back here in an hour," James told them.  
  
Remus took a deep breathe and walked to Knockturn Alley. This place gave him the creeps. He looked sideways at everyone but kept his head down hoping they wouldn't notice him. He kept his hand on his wand which was in his pocket. He went into the nearest store.  
  
There was a few people in there. Remus looked interested in what was on the shelves as someone walked by him. When the person had passed he went up to the counter.  
  
"I'm looking for someone called Arnold Waters or Ernie."  
  
"I don't know," snapped the storekeeper.  
  
"Look at the picture," Remus told him.  
  
"Unless you are buying get out."  
  
Remus went out. He bit his lip and went over to the wall of a store. He leaned against it and watched. These people stuck together, they wouldn't tell on each other. He looked down at the picture and up again watching people walk passed him. He didn't have that much he thought as he looked at his watch. He decided to walk around and see if he could find anything. After walking around for about 20 minutes he headed back up to Diagon Alley. He breathed freely again when he got to Gringotts. James and Sirius were waiting for them looking disappointed. Nothing.  
  
"We can do this again," James shrugged, "for a longer period of time."  
  
They headed home tired from their day.  
  
Back at the Mansion James sat down wearily in front of the fire in the library.   
  
"What do we know about this man?"  
  
"He goes by the name Ernie," Remus sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"That and he goes to Diagon Alley everyday," James closed his eyes.  
  
"Why are we looking for him?" asked Remus.  
  
"Just because he was revealed as a Death Eater," James yawned.  
  
"No one knows who the other Death Eaters. I don't think they really know everyone in the Circle. Only Voldemort knows everyone," Sirius sighed. "They go on raids but most of the time they don't know each other and they don't ask. Sometimes a name will be said and if a spy is around they get hunted."  
  
"People know about your parents though," Remus stated.  
  
"Too scared to go after them," Sirius shrugged, "and I guess they are good. No one can get near them. Too many people protecting them. Just like the Malfoys. Everyone knows Lucius was made a Death Eater as soon as he graduated."  
  
"True, I'd like to go after Malfoy," James bit his lip.  
  
"Who wouldn't?"   
  
**  
  
That Friday at 7pm James apparated in front of Lily's house. He checked the piece of paper that had her address on it and made sure he had the right house. Nervously he tried to flatten his hair and went up to the door and knocked.  
  
Mr. Evans answered. He was a tall stern looking man. He had glasses perched on the top of his head and a newspaper in his hand.   
  
"Good evening Mr. Evans," James said as cheerfully as possible. "Is Lily ready?"  
  
"Hello James. Let me go see if she is," Mr. Evans shook his hand. "Come in."  
  
James stepped inside and when Mr. Evans went upstairs James looked around. He was in the living room and lined along the walls were pictures. It looked like a time line of pictures starting with two small girls and the last picture closest to James was of Lily in her Hogwarts robes with her Head girl badge on proudly. James smiled and remembered the day that picture was taken. He looked at Lily's sister in a picture next to hers, he wondered how they could be sisters. While Lily had long red hair and a beauitful face her sister looked almost horse like.  
  
"James?"  
  
His thought was interrupted by Lily's voice. He went back to the door and saw at the top of the stairs Lily. She was dressed in simple dress robes and her hair was put up.   
  
"Good evening," he greeted her. "You look wonderful."  
  
She came down the stairs slowly. Though Lily felt more like a sister to him or a mother as she used to scold him for his pranks his stomach was in his throat as she walked down the stairs. She looked beautiful.  
  
"I didn't know exactly how to dress but I figured we would be going into the wizarding world," she admitted.  
  
"I just figured we would," James shrugged. "I don't know any good restaurants in the Muggle world."  
  
"That's what I thought," she smiled at him. She then looked back at her parents who had been standing nearby. "I'll be home in a few hours."  
  
"Be careful dear," her mother warned.  
  
"Of course," Lily smiled at James. "I have a member of the Order of the Phoenix escorting me, I'll be safe."  
  
"Nice to see you again Mr and Mrs. Evans," James said and they left.  
  
Outside Lily looked around, "Where are we going and how are we getting there?"  
  
"Well I was thinking about getting some food at the Leaky Cauldron and taking the Knight Bus there." James said seriously.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Or for Plan B I could take your hand and apparate us to a special restaurant," James quickly said.  
  
"I like Plan B but I can apparate myself," Lily told him.  
  
"But that would ruin the surprise on where we are going," Lily extended his arm ready to take hers.  
  
She agreed and gave her hand to him. He quickly disapparated both of them. They apparated in front of two large wooden doors. Lily looked around, "Where are we?"  
  
"A little restaurant called The Owls."  
  
"I've never heard of it," she admitted.  
  
"I've never been inside," James laughed. "My parents went here often when they were dating."  
  
They went in and James was spotted at once. A woman came up to them and took them outside to the porch where fireflies were flying around providing light. It was beautiful out here, little tables were two were set up all overlooking the river that was next to the restaurant. James pulled out a chair for Lily and then sat down himself. Statues of white owls were all around the place and they flapped their wings when you walked by them. It was a nice restaurant and their waiter came up and told them that when they were ready just to say what they wanted and it would appear. They had large menus making it hard for them to choose.   
  
They didn't talk much as they decided on dinner.The talk turned towards what was happening in the world right then and what their classmates were doing since graduating. They both agreed that Severus Snape, a Slytherin in their year who the Marauders picked on constantly was most likely a Death Eater along with other members of the Slytherin house.   
  
They then talked about their families and James shared a few childhood stories about living in the wizarding world and about when he found out what wands did and blew up the kitchen using his father's wand. He described his uncle who had been a mischief maker at Hogwarts in his day and had shown him the finer points of pulling pranks to the dismay of his parents.   
  
It was a pleasant evening and by desert James had Lily laughing at the numerous times James and Sirius had caused havoc around the Potter Mansion. Secretly she had always loved their jokes when it didn't involve hurting anyone and all his pranks at the Mansion had been harmless.   
  
They went for a stroll outside the restaurant before James brought Lily home. On his doorstep she was about to go in when James asked, "May I ask you out again? We could go and relive the old times when we stuck out of the school and got butterbeers in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Lily smiled, "if you want a repeat performance of what we did tonight yes you may ask me out again but lets leave Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts students."  
  
James smiled, "Then I will find another little restaurant and I will call on you."  
  
"I will be waiting," Lily smiled. "I had a wonderful time tonight."  
  
"I did too," James said. She gave him a hug and went inside. 


	4. Don't Be So Hasty

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I will try to post another one in a few days, I just have to organize what I have, type it and write what I haven't yet. Oh well, please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does. If you don't recognize a character it might one of my made up ones and in that case I own that character! Just a little note, at the bottom of the page there might be a very big gap of space, if there is I'm very sorry but its just my computer being stupid again.   
  
A few days later while they were eating dinner Moody's head appeared in the fireplace.   
  
"Attack Huntington. Let's go!"  
  
They stumbled out of their chairs and with a simple spell called their cloaks to then. They put them on and ran outside to get past the Anti-disapparate wards. They thought of Huntington and disapparated as soon as they past the gate.  
  
They apparated with a pop and landed in the middle of the village. They took out their wands and looked around them. Order members were dueling Death Eaters, some buildings were on fire and screams of innocent villagers could be heard.  
  
Swallowing as he looked around James spoke, "Let's go. Stay together." They went off. They passed a body which looked dead. The face had a surprised look on it and a large cut on the head. James tried not to look. He heard Sirius behind him choke back and then throw up. James saw a woman in a window of a house that was burning.   
  
"Sirius, Remus on my count put out the fire." He looked back to make sure they were both ready. Sirius looked a little lost but when James looked at him he nodded. "1,2,3!" they all shouted and water flew out of their wands and onto the house. They had to do it 3 more times until the fire was out.  
  
They went in to get the woman out. James led the way dodging things in the house that were still hot and unstable. Fortunately they were able to get up the stairs and they found not only the woman but her three little children. Outside they gave the children to Remus and their mother and told him to go find a safe place for them. Sirius and James then went off.  
  
They walked around not sure what to do. They were so busy looking around James didn't notice a Death Eater come up behind them.   
  
"Crucio!" Sirius fell behind James and started to yell.   
  
James turned swiftly. "Stupefy! Expelliarmus!" James leaned down and checked his friend. Sirius got right up.  
  
"I'm fine," he winced taking slow breathes. "Just caught me unprepared."  
  
"We better watch out," James said looking around, "can't let that happen again."  
  
They were walking near a row of houses when they heard a deep voice yelled, "Crucio." And a small child's scream followed.  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and ran down the alley. "Stupefy!" James yelled as soon as he saw the Death Eater leaning over the little child. James ran over to her while once again he heard the sound of vomitting coming behind him from Sirius.   
  
James felt everything in his stomach rise as he looked at the girl. She couldn't have been more than four years old. She had no business in this war, James thought as he picked her up whispering that she was safe now.  
  
When they left the little girl in the hands of mediwizards they went off. The raid was coming to an end and they wondered what was next. They walked around watching Order members take control of the situation and start cleaning up the mess.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
They both stopped. They looked to see where the curse had come from but a green light from down the space between houses told them. They ran down, wands out and stunned a man all in black. They looked at the ground where an Auror lay, wand out but dead. It was James this time who threw up and Sirius just stared at him.   
  
"He's dead." Sirius whispered. "Just like that." He looked at James who couldn't look at the man. "Dead." Sirius muttered to himself.  
  
They left an hour later and went back to the Mansion. Sirius went up to the bathroom and showered. James did the same thing and they came down about the same time.  
  
"Those sick bastards, torturing little kids. I had to take a shower and get all the slime off of me." They went to sit in the library to wait for Remus.  
  
"I never thought it was anything like that," James admitted and put his head in his hands.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "My parents do that. How... how can they sleep at night? They are so sick. I'd kill myself if I was like them."  
  
"That my friend is why you walked out years ago," James lifted his head. "Don't worry you aren't like them and will never be."  
  
"Kill me if I ever do," Sirius sighed.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
  
"Do you think we will ever get used to this?" Sirius asked in a whisper.  
  
"Who could?" James closed his eyes and sat back in the chair. "What did we get ourselves into?"  
  
**  
  
They woke up early one morning, dressed and set off for Diagon Alley. They had breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron where they sat in the back and observed everyone who entered. Frequently they looked at his picture to remind themselves but as the morning went on they didn't see him at all.  
  
Around lunch they went out into the Alley. It was crowded, they postioned themselves along the street standing between two shops. For an hour or two they stood and watched, waited and looked for any sign of Waters. It was extremely boring but they watched anyway.  
  
"Prongs! Bookstore!" Sirius called across the street to James after they had been in the Alley for two hours.   
  
James looked and saw him. He was walking alone with a book in his hand that he had just purchased. James looked back at Sirius but he was already after him. James looked to Remus, signaled to him and off they went to help Sirius. Just as they were passing Quality Quidditch Supplies a group of boys came out of there chatting about the latest broomstick they all wished they had and James and Remus had to detour around them to keep going after Waters.  
  
"Where did they go?" Remus asked looking around. Neither Sirius or Waters was anywhere to be seen. Quick as they could they searched, they looked in all the stores and looked over the heads of people trying to find their friend and the Death Eater.  
  
"Let's go down Knockturn Alley," Remus suggested and putting up their hoods they went down the Alley.  
  
People brushed past them not looking at them with a second thought. James was glad they couldn't see his black hair for everyone knew what the Potters looked like. Being down here without a hood was asking to be killed.  
  
"Crucio!" they heard a man's voice yell and they waited for the screams to follow. They waited but there was nothing.   
  
"Could be a silencing charm," James told Remus and quickly they went in search of the voice. It didn't take long to find them, they were down a deserted alleyway. They ran down only to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"Oh no." James stopped and stared.  
  
"Shit." Remus who almost never swore looked at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" James yelled and dove out of the way. 7 men all in black lined the alleyway and blocked their way from a twitching Sirius on the ground as three other men all had their wands pointed at him. If Sirius had a voice James knew he would be yelling in pain.   
  
Remus yelled "Stupefy!" twice and also dove out of the way of the oncoming curses. They both put up shields and cursed the Death Eaters as their curses reflected off of them.  
  
It would seem strange that two men could take on 10 Death Eaters and defeat them but that is just what they did. James and Remus stunned all the Death Eaters while dodging all the curses sent at them. There was a close time when one of the Death Eaters who had cursed Sirius took his arm to disapparate but James stunned him before he could disappear with his friend.  
  
With all the Death Eater's gone Remus kicked on and looked at James. "Next time maybe we shouldn't be so hasty?"  
  
"Good idea Remus," James nodded. "So glad you thought of that one. Well we better get them out of here before anyone else comes."  
  
"Dumbledore or the Ministry?" asked Remus.  
  
"Dumbledore... will want to question them." Sirius said from where he sat on the ground.  
  
James went over and helped him up. He was unstable and leaned against James. Remus transfigured all the stunned Death Eaters into pebbles and put them in his pocket.   
  
"To Hogwarts we go," James said and they disapparated.  
  
**  
  
"You have how many Death Eaters?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at the three in front of him. They were seated in front of Dumbledore and he was looking at them with a puzzled face.  
  
"Ten." James said.  
  
"You two look on ten Death Eaters?" Dumbledore asked them not believing them.  
  
"We are good?" James shrugged.  
  
"May I have them?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Here you go," Remus took 10 pebbles out of his pocket.   
  
Dumbledore just stared at them. He sighed, "I'll have Moody talk to them. If anyone can get information out of Death Eaters he can. This is unbelievable boys. Good work."  
  
"Thank you sir," James said and they left. Back at the Mansion James turned to his friends, "This calls for a celebration."  
  
They went to The Three Broomsticks that night and celebrated with the best of Madam Rosmerta's drinks. They sat at the bar, drank and talked to her since they had not seen her since they graduated. It was a good night, they saluted each other and Rosmeta gave them some free drinks after they told her what happened.  
  
They got home very late that night. Nothing could damper their spirits, well nothing until Rosie told them that Dumbledore had firecalled a few times looking for them. James thinking it was confirmation that they had caught Waters called him back not caring how late the hour was.  
  
"Sir." James greeted him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him solemnly, "Waters wasn't in the group you caught James. He's still out there." 


	5. The Carnival

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I can't believe I'm writing so many James and Lily scenes... its getting scary. For all you Sirius fans though the next few chapters will be more about him! Please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter or anyone in the books, J.K Rowling does! Thank you for the nice reviews!   
  
"So what do we do now?" Sirius asked looking around at Remus and James. They sat around the fire talking about the situation.  
  
"We start again. We be more careful, on our guard at all times and do a better job," James looked very serious. "He knew we were after him... it was a trap." James shook his head thinking about what happened. After he talked to Dumbledore James had found the other two getting ready for bed and he gave them the news.  
  
"One good thing is his circle of friends to protect him is weakened," Remus said trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"How did he find out though?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know," James sighed. "Alright so lets give this up for a week. He's not going to be around since he knows we are after him. And then we he thinks we give up we get him and the next time we make sure he have him."  
  
"Lets go to bed," Sirius yawned.  
  
**  
  
James owled Lily the next day asking if she would like to go out Friday. He was a little nervous sending the owl but before the day ended James' owl was back with a response. It was a short and quick letter,   
  
Yes. I get to pick the place. Wear Muggle clothes, dress comfortably.  
  
Lily  
  
"You're doomed," Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw the letter. "Doomed."  
  
"It will be fun James," Remus shrugged reading the letter.  
  
"I've never been in the Muggle world before," James looked at his friends. "What will I wear?"  
  
"What Muggles wear. Those pants things and a sweater."  
  
"Where do you think she'll take me?" James looked a little worried.  
  
"Doomed." Sirius nodded.  
  
**  
  
On Friday James nervously rang the doorbell. He was practically sweating, the thought of being around Muggles was terrifying. He was a pure blood wizard, he didn't know about them. He had taken Muggle Studies but that class he usually spent planning adventures and working on the Marauder's Map. Maybe he should have paid attention in class.  
  
Before he had gone to Lily's he had stopped in at Gringotts and exchanged some wizard money for Muggle money. He had looked at the weird money for about 10 minutes before he realized he was going to be late.  
  
Lily answered the door this time. She was dressed in a skirt and a blouse.   
  
"Hello Lily," James smiled. "You look nice."  
  
"Thank you," she looked at his clothes, "you could pass for a Muggle."  
  
"I tried."  
  
"Good job," she smiled. "Let me tell my Dad we are going." She came back a minute later and they left. "Get in the car." She told him.  
  
"Car?" James asked.  
  
"The thing in front of you," Lily laughed. "We are going across town and Dad is letting me drive."  
  
James gaped at her, "You expect me to get in that?" he pointed to the white small car.  
  
"James you usually travel by fire and by disappearing. Somehow this looks a little safer," Lily got in the car. "I got my license over the summer so now I can travel more easily in the Muggle and wizard world."  
  
James got in. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Lily started the car.  
  
"What does this thing run on?"  
  
"Gas." Lily told him.  
  
"Gas?" James nodded. "Okay." He decided to stop asking questions about the car. "So where are we going?"  
  
"We are going to the carnival," she told him smiling.  
  
"The what?" he asked.  
  
"The carnival. There are rides, games, don't wizards have stuff like this? I would think you went to as a kid."  
  
"I never went to one," James shrugged. "I was at dinner parties and dress robes events while everyone else was having a childhood."  
  
"Well then this will be a quite an experience," Lily laughed and they drove off.  
  
When they got there Lily parked and they got out. James looked around uneasily. "There's a lot of people here."  
  
"The carnival is in town for a week and this is opening night," Lily closed her door. "Plus, its a Friday."  
  
They got to the entrance and Lily opened her pocketbook thinking James didn't have any Muggle money with him. "Allow me." James pulled out money and looking like he knew what he was doing paid the man the entrance fee.  
  
"I didn't know you had Muggle money," Lily laughed as they went in.  
  
"I exchanged some before I picked you up," James grinned and looked at her, "did you expect me not to come prepared?"  
  
"No I expected you to be a pure blood wizard and try and give the man Galleons," Lily answered.  
  
"You underestimate the pure blood families," James acted as if he was hurt.  
  
"How many times have you been in the Muggle world?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um... er... this is my 1st time," James tried to think of another time.  
  
"See. Now if you were a half blood or Muggle born like me you would have the knowledge of both worlds but you are just a rich pure blood who doesn't venture into the Muggle world." Lily explained.  
  
"Am I now?" James looked sideways at her. "And I don't know anything about the Muggle world. And I couldn't play any of these games because I'm a rich pure blood. And I couldn't win you a prize?" He smiled and walked over to a game. He looked at it for a minute and then stepped forward to play.  
  
James had 3 chances to knock down two bottles with a small ball. He fumbled with something in his pocket and then threw the first ball. There was a clang and the bottle fell over. He picked up the other ball and threw it and with another clang the second bottle fell over. He turned and bowed to Lily.  
  
"Which stuffed animal would you like miss?" James asked coming out of his bow.  
  
Lily gaped at him. She has seen these games before and knew they were heavy and a small ball wouldn't have been able to knock them down. "You used." She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't finish her sentence because so many people were around.   
  
"I did not," James pretended to look hurt again. "I'm sorry if I have a good shot. Which one would you like?"  
  
Lily gave up and looked at her choice of prizes. She picked a big teddy bear and James handed it to her. "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"What next?" he asked.  
  
"My favorite ride," she pointed. "The merry-go-round." Lily took James' hand and led him to the ride. "This was my favorite ride when I was young." Lily looked at it fondly and then they got in line to get on the ride.  
  
When they got on the line James looked at the horse he wason, "Does it move?"  
  
"This isn't the wizarding world James," Lily laughed.  
  
They rode the ride. James was itching to take his wand out and enchant the horse to come alive. He instead looked at Lily and smiled.   
  
"I use to go to the carnival every year when I was young," she smiled again at the memory. "Petunia and I loved this ride."  
  
"Its nice," James got off his horse and stood behind Lily's.   
  
She laughed, "You would like it more if the horses were alive."  
  
"It makes things more interesting," James grinned.  
  
The ride went on for a few more minutes. James slipped an arm around Lily's waist and they rode in silence.  
  
"What do you want to do next?" James asked with his arm still around her waist. They were now walking around.  
  
"Let's get something to eat," James suggested pointing to the food stands.  
  
They both got pizza and they sat and ate talking about their adventures at school. For the next few hours they walked around and Lily pointed to rides she wanted to go on.   
  
It was about midnight and they were on the Ferris wheel. It was stopped and they were at the top looking at the moon.  
  
"I've had a wonderful night," Lily rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"And I survived the Muggle world," James smiled.  
  
"You did well," Lily got closer to James.  
  
"Thank you," he looked at her. "Maybe we should try the Muggle world again."  
  
She laughed, "We can if you really want to."  
  
The Ferris wheel started up again but before it got to bottom they exchanged a few kisses. 


	6. Death and the Motorcycle

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, its long and there is some stuff about Sirius' past with his parents. Please R/R! I don't own Harry Potter or anyone character in the book unless you don't recognize them cause then it might be a made up character! Anyway J.K Rowling owns HP! Thank you!   
  
They had an Order meeting the next day. James had decided to ask about Waters. Dumbledore started the meeting by asking about how people were doing and giving new assignments. When he asked if anyone had anything to say James got up.  
  
"I was wondering if anyone knows about Arnold Waters?"  
  
There was silence in the room. People turned around and stared at him.  
  
"Waters did you say?" Moody broke the silence with a laugh. He turned around and looked at James.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Moody continued to laugh high and cruel.  
  
"What?" James looked around.  
  
"Waters... you're tracking Jimmy's boy."  
  
"I guess," James stood up taller.  
  
Moody didn't stop laughing. Arabella Figg stood up, "Waters has the Malfoy's protecting them. They are more rich and powerful than the Malfoys... no way you are getting him."  
  
"If he is so rich why would he be in Diagon Alley every day?" James asked.  
  
"You're rich," Figg pointed out. "What do you do all day? Waters is just waiting for daddy to die so he can inherit all the money. You will never get him, he's too well protected."  
  
James sat down. He sighed and looked at Remus and Sirius.   
  
After the meeting they went up to Dumbledore. "I thought you didn't know anything about him?" James asked.  
  
"James I didn't want to scare you," Dumbledore sighed. "If you can get him, it would be a big win. He knows so much."  
  
"They said he was impossible to get," Sirius complained.  
  
"I have complete faith it you," Dumbledore put a hand on James' shoulder and James looked at it. "You are the Marauders. Are you going to let him get the best of you?" He looked at Sirius and Remus and the twinkle was back in his eye.  
  
"I don't know if we can do this," James shook his head.  
  
"I believe you can," Dumbledore nodded firmly.  
  
**  
  
A few day the full moon came and left. After Remus transformed he was joined by Sirius and James and they slept down in the basement after Sirius and Remus wrestled.   
  
Remus as always was the first one up and after getting tea from Rosy he sat down to read the newspaper. He had just opened the front page and taken a sip of the hot tea when he spit it out all over the paper. With a wave of his wand the mess was cleaned up and he stared at the paper. He couldn't believe it, it had finally happened.   
  
James came down a few minutes later to find Remus still staring at the paper.  
  
"Remus what's in the paper?" He yawned.  
  
"James," Remus took his eyes away from the paper. He was about to give it to him when an owl flew it and dropped a letter on the table. James picked it up and looked at who it was addressed to, "Mr. S. Black."  
  
"Does this letter have something to do with what is in the paper?" James asked and took the paper.  
  
The Blacks Are Dead!  
  
Two of the most prominent Death Eaters were killed last night by Aurors. The Ministry of Magic calls this a huge victory!  
  
"Sirius' parents are dead?" James asked.   
  
"How will he take this?" Remus looked up at James.  
  
"I don't know," James shook his head and wearily sat down in a chair.  
  
It was a tense time waiting for Sirius to get up. Both Marauders knew that Sirius hated his parents and wished them dead every day but now they were. James figured he would either throw a party or be all confused.   
  
When he came down it was well past 11:00am and they both wished him a good morning. James and Remus met each other's eyes and James cleared his throat. "Sirius I think you'd better sit down," James told him. "Something has happened."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked and his eyes looked at the letter and the newspaper. He looked at both James and Remus and then grabbed the paper and the letter. His face went pale at the article in the paper and he looked at the letter. He muttered something about a late birthday card and left the room.  
  
"Well that went well," James sighed.  
  
"Maybe one of us should go and talk to him?" suggested Remus.  
  
"I'll go later," James looked at the door which Sirius had left through, "I think now he just needs time."  
  
**  
  
Sirius fled to his room. He couldn't figure out if he should be happy or not. His parents were dead. Dead. Not living. Six feet under. He had wished and hoped that they would die but he couldn't believe it now that it had happened. He had always thought of them to be unstoppable and invisible. He opened the letter and snorted in disgust.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I'm sure you have heard of our dear parent's death. I invite you to a private funeral this Sunday at 2pm. Come to the Mansion.  
  
Simon  
  
Sirius immediantly threw the letter into the fire and went to the window. He closed his eyes and thought about them. His thoughts about that day kept coming back to him...  
  
He was 13 years old and he had just come back Hogwarts. His trunk was still in the Entrance Hall and he had wandered into the living room. There on a table was a mask, a black one. Sirius went over to it and picked it up. He had heard that Death Eaters wore black masks. What could one be doing here?   
  
"Power... fame... dignity," he heard his father's deep voice behind him. Thinking he was angry with Sirius, Sirius dropped the mask on the table and turned slowly. "The followers of the Dark Lord are rewarded greatly."  
  
Sirius didn't speak. He looked into his father's eyes and noticed a grin forming on his face. He the turned to look back at the mask and then at his father.  
  
"One day my boy you will be honored beyond your dreams. You will be one of the best, a supporter of the Dark Lord who is almighty."  
  
Sirius gaped at his father, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father a Death Eater? "Mom?" he whispered but his father heard.  
  
"Your mother and I faithfully serve him. He has given us so much," his father smiled.  
  
Sirius looked back at the mask and again at this father. He couldn't believe it. He remembered the Great Hall when the owls came in telling students that their parents or siblings had been killed. He remembered them crying, them tearing up the letters or leaving them too weak to do anything. He remembered seats being empty because kids when home for funerals. His parents were responsible for all that, they killed people. People suffered because of his parents.  
  
"You're sick! SICK!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Sirius the world should be ruled by pure bloods like us. We are the best Sirius. We have to support him, its our duty," his father told him.  
  
"You kill people! Innocent people!"  
  
"Only people who stand in our way," his father shrugged.  
  
"I"M LEAVING!" Sirius yelled and ran past him.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere!" his father's voice rang around him but he ignored it.  
  
Sirius ran into the Entrance Hall, grabbed his trunk and dragged it to the fire. He took some Floo Powder out and threw it into the fire yelling Potter Mansion! He and the trunk went into the fire without looking back.  
  
He landed next to his trunk at their destination. He looked up to find his black haired friend in the room looking at him.   
  
He realized what he had just done. He swallowed and looked around, "Um hi. Can I stay here for the summer?" He asked sheepishly.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked from the doorway.  
  
"Why aren't I glad that they are dead?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know," James walked over to him.  
  
"They were Death Eaters," Sirius looked at him. "They killed so many people. But I still feel sad."  
  
"In truth thought your parents have been dead. Your father died 6 months ago and your mother a year ago," James told him. "They thought of you as their son."  
  
"I know that but for the first 10 years of my life they were the ones who protected, watched over and loved me. They tucked me into bed at night, hugged me after my nightmares and taught me the basic things of life."  
  
"Just one thing separated you though, the idea of evil," James sighed.  
  
"How much did I know though? I was 13 years old," Sirius grinned weakly.  
  
"You knew enough, you are a Gryffindor," said James.  
  
"They were Ravenclaws, not even Slytherins," Sirius sighed. "I just don't get it! Why did they become Death Eaters?"  
  
"I doubt you will ever know," James shrugged and looked around. "What was in the letter?"  
  
"An invitation for my death," Sirius sighed again. "Simon inviting me to a private funeral."  
  
James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I want you to know that my parents considered you the second son they never had. In our father's will it says if I die and leave no heir you are to inherit the Potter fortune."  
  
"Thank you James," Sirius stood and hugged him.  
  
"You're welcome brother," James left with one more look at Sirius.   
  
He was met in the hall by Remus. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine," James reasured his friend. "I think its more of a shock than anything and he doesn't know if it is right to miss them."  
  
When James had left Sirius went over to his bed and sat down on it. They had been through so much together. His parents... dead, he couldn't stop thinking about it. When he walked out he had disliked them but looking at his closet he remembered the day he hated them...  
  
Sirius remembered it as a hot summer day. He and James would be returning his Hogwarts in about a week but for right now they were working on the Animagus transformation. James' parents were away and for a week they were under the care of his grandparents and uncle.  
  
There was a hurried knock at their door and Uncle Henry James' favorite uncle came in wand in hand. "James, Sirius," he said catching his breath. "They are coming. You two need to get out!"  
  
"Who?" James asked covering their work.  
  
Uncle Henry looked out the window, "Death Eaters. They've gotten past the wards."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other.  
  
"Go." Uncle Henry said. "Go down the passageway that leads behind the library and into the back yard near the Quidditch Pitch. Hide in the tall grass or in the locker room below the pitch. Do not stop, do not listen or try and watch anything."  
  
The passageway started in Sirius' room so with Uncle Henry leading them they went into the hall. Uncle Henry left them at the door to Sirius' room with a determined look on his face.  
  
"I love you Uncle Henry," James left Sirius' side and put his arms around his Uncle.  
  
"I love you too kid," he returned the hug and gave him a push towards Sirius. "Go. Protect each other."  
  
Sirius took his arms and they went into his room. They could hear shouts downstairs . As they closed the door they could hear voices coming up the stairs.  
  
"Where is the little brat?" it was a deep man's voice. Sirius stopped.  
  
"Come on," James now took control and they went into the passageway in his closet. They closed the door as two Death Eaters walked in. James and Sirius didn't go down the passageway fearing it would make noise.  
  
"Looks like we found his room," the Death Eater said. James looked at Sirius.  
  
"He's still as messy," the other commented but this time it was a woman's voice. Sirius gasped and James covered his mouth. He gave him a look and they braved the passageway not caring now if it made noise. They had to get away.  
  
They made it to the back of the library after a few twists and turns and stairs. Sirius knew this was sometimes used by the house elves at night. A few Death Eaters were in the library and not obeying Uncle Henry they stopped and listened.  
  
The Death Eaters who had been in Sirius' room were now in the library and Sirius heard a feeble voice and knew James' grandparents were there too.   
  
"Avada Kedavra !" Sirius grabbed onto James when he heard the voice yell the cursed words.   
  
Sirius felt like throwing up. The voice that yelled those words was the same one who used to talk to him, offer advice, say good night and teach him to fly now. It always sounded pleasant but now it was cursed, cold like it had been the day he walked out. He held on tighter to his friend feeling now like his legs were going to give out on him.   
  
"Come on," James motioned to Sirius. When he didn't respond James pulled him out and outside now James made him run. When they got to the tall grass by the Quidditch Pitch they hid and not speaking they waited. Sirius started to cry and he threw up once.   
  
Sirius leaned back. He would never forget that day, the day when his parents killed the Potters. James and Sirius never revealed to anyone who had killed them. They had become much closer after that just like brothers.  
  
**  
  
Sirius was better by the next day. He had woken up and felt liberated almost. His parents were no longer in his life, the memory would always be there and people would always associate him with his parents but they weren't alive anymore. It was a good feeling really.  
  
James had to go to Diagon Alley for a few things so Sirius went with him incase they saw Waters or as James said to help carry the bundles. They were near Quality Quidditch Supplies when James spotted Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Wormtail!" Sirius called across the street.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew!" James waved an arm trying to get his attention.  
  
Peter spotted them. He flinched and seemed scared as they came over.  
  
"You're back!" Sirius clapped him on the back.  
  
"For a day or two," Peter looked all around. "Its nice where my cousin lives, in the country."  
  
"Come and have a drink with us," James said. "Or food? Ice cream? Come on we haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"Oh... I...can't. Things to do," Peter stammered.  
  
"Oh. Will you come to the Mansion for dinner sometime?" asked James.  
  
"Um sure, next time I'm back," said Peter.  
  
"Good," James clapped him on the back.  
  
"I have top go," Peter said and left.  
  
James and Sirius went about their business. They had to pick up dress robes for Remus as a surprise since he hadn't gotten new ones for awhile. They picked up a few books and were leaving the bookstore when out of the corner of his eye James saw a man all in black. He was staring at them and standing between two stores.  
  
"That man has been following us since we left Peter," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Split up ion Muggle London, try and get a better look at him," James instructed.  
  
They went into the Leaky Cauldron and separated. With a tap of his wand his clothes changed so he now had Muggle clothes on. Sirius walked into the nearest store. It was a strange shop, Sirius went over to the window and seemed to be looking at something on the wall. Someone came over to see if he needed help but he shook his head.  
  
He looked to his left and stared. There was a shiny what did Muggles call it a bike. Sirius had seen pictures of these and he had heard them on the Muggle streets. Sirius walked over to it. It was a big motorcycle or that's what the sign said. Sirius ran his hand over it.  
  
"How much is this?" he asked looking up.  
  
"Excuse me?" the man behind the counter asked.  
  
"This," Sirius was still staring at it. "How much?"  
  
The man gave the price. Sirius nodded and kept looking at it. It was so shiny, so nice. He needed it.   
  
"Sirius," James entered the store. He came over, "Come on Sirus I got a good look at him."  
  
"Look at this James," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Nice Sirius, lets go," James basically dragged Sirius out.   
  
But as Sirius went through the door he looked back and made a promise to himself he would be back. He had to get the it.   
  
**  
  
A week later when James came home from reporting to Dumbledore he heard a loud roaring noise coming from the Quidditch Pitch. Confused James went out there to see a flying motorcycle going around the goal posts and through the goals. James frowned, what was going on.  
  
The figure on the bike saw him and flew over. It was Sirius.  
  
"You bought that thing?" James asked remembering the incident in Muggle London.  
  
"This is the coolest thing ever," Sirius patted it carefully.  
  
"And a muggle shop sold you an enchanted motorcycle?" James raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well," Sirius looked down at it. "I made some you know adjustments. Do you want to ride?"  
  
"I'll pass," James shook his head.  
  
"Have it you're way," Sirius kicked the motorcycle alive and flew off laughing like a maniac. 


	7. Catching the Death Eater and the Full Mo...

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it! Please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters unless you don't recognize them and then they are my made up characters! Thank you for all the kind reviews!   
  
James looked around him. Sirius stood by his side and looked around. The sun was down and the moon was just coming out. They were in Diagon Alley the place of business for Arnold Waters. It had been three months since they found out who Arnold Waters was and 2 months ago since they found why he was always in Diagon Alley. Waters while waiting to inherit all the gold was the contact for new Death Eaters and he met them in Diagon Alley to discuss business. They had immediantely enlisted the help of a new Auror who owned Dumbledore a favor. He had acted the part of the new recruit and had been meeting with Waters for a few weeks going over things. Tonight was it, Waters was bringing the Auror to Voldemort to get initiated.   
  
"Will this work?" Sirius whispered to James.  
  
"It better," James whispered back.   
  
"Is everything all set?" whispered Sirius.  
  
James looked all around. A group of Order members including Remus were waiting in different stores as their back up. Mundungus Fletcher was on the roof with another Order member as look outs. Dumbledore had informed them only a month ago that they could ask the other Order members for help and that they weren't always on their own. After telling them about the plan the Order members agreed, everyone wanted to see Waters taken down. "Yes." He answered Sirius' question.  
  
A man with black rich robes came up to James and they shook hands and whispered a few things. After shaking hands again he left.  
  
"He's all set," James told Sirius. James was just about to say something else when they heard a bird call and James slipped the Invisibility cloak around them. They were coming. They stood near the man so they could hear what was going on.  
  
Waters came up the street with 5 men all wearing black robes and masks.   
  
"State your name," Waters came up to him.  
  
"Amos Diggory,"   
  
Waters checked for curses on Diggory but there wasn't. Waters looked around him to make sure no one was around and then spoke to Diggory, "The Master is waiting. You will call him Master, you don't talk to him unless he addresses you. He will decide if you are worthy."  
  
Amos Diggory nodded, "I am eager to serve the Master."  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and threw the cloak off of them. "STUPIFY!" They both yelled and Order members came out of stores and stunned the Death Eaters.  
  
Waters dove onto the ground and was gone. James and Sirius who were now concerned about him looked around. James swore, "Where did he go?"   
  
Diggory looked around too. It was getting too dark to see though. They all lit their wands and looked around. "THERE!" Diggory yelled and pointed to the ground. Sirius saw it too. In one motion he started to run and then transformed into a dog. He raced after the small squirrel and after short race Padfoot had caught up with him. Like a dog bringing back a stick he came back with the Animagus with his mouth and dropped him to the ground in front of James.  
  
"Stupify!" James said firmly. "We got you."  
  
**  
  
It was the night of the full moon. They left Remus down in the basement to transform, even after so long of them being with him during the full moon he hated anyone seeing him when he was transforming. Sirius and James watched the moon come out and checked the basement a few times to see if he had transformed. Finally he did and in celebration of catching Waters they had planned to go run around and explore like they use to.  
  
Being canines Padfoot and Moony ran after each other playing. They would knock each other down and then chase each other. Soon without realizing it they had gone farther than they had planned to go.  
  
Padfoot barked as a sign to Moony to stop.  
  
Moony looked around the field they were in as though wondering where the forest went.  
  
Prongs shook his head and looked at the canines and though saying, "good job you two."  
  
Padfoot barked a few times and ran into Moony knocking him to the ground.   
  
Sirius barked and ran off and then motioned to Moony to follow him and Moony started to chase Padfoot again.  
  
Sirius ran around in large circles for awhile with Moony right behind him. After about an hour they both slumped down to the ground breathing heavily.   
  
Prongs started to nod his head towards the direction they had come. He then got up and started to go back the way they had come as a signal to the other two.  
  
Padfoot whined and stayed on the ground. Prongs got the hint and knew that Padfoot wanted to rest for a little bit.   
  
They had just gotten up to start for home when they heard noises, loud bangs from the distance. All three heads shot up and they looked around.   
  
Prongs and Padfoot looked at Moony and then taking their positions on either side they started running towards home knowing that the noises were gunshots.  
  
They heard more noises, louder and closer this time. All three animals picked up the pace. Another shot rang out around them. They ran faster. And then another shot, it seemed as though they had been found.  
  
Padfoot's only thoughts were getting Moony home, they couldn't let him get shot. All three were sure it was wizards hunting werewolves. They heard another shot and this time Padfoot heard a thump behind him. Padfoot turned and looked to see Prongs on the ground. He barked softly to Moony and went back.   
  
Prongs lifted his head weakly and motioned his head towards home as though trying to say go on without him. Padfoot though knew he couldn't leave his friend behind and nudging him with his large head got underneath Prongs and lifted him on his back. Padfoot whined, Prongs was heavy but there was nothing he could do, he would have to carry him.  
  
Moony howled softly and Padfoot barked in return and they went off running.  
  
They ran for about two hours, Padfoot didn't dare stop running. He had to get the bullet out of Prongs. He also had to get Moony back to the basement safely, he wouldn't let anything happen to his friends.  
  
Just as the sun started to rise they saw the Mansion in the distance. They slowed to a walk unable to breathe and run anymore.  
  
Moony went down to the basement and Padfoot put Prongs on the couch. He transformed and knelt next to his friend.  
  
"James," he said. There was no movement. "James."  
  
Sirius sat down on the floor next to the couch with the stag, "You have to transform. You need to change back. Come on buddy."  
  
He waited, he closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke it was to a small pop.   
  
"James," Sirius called his name again.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Thank Merlin you transformed. I have to get you somewhere," Sirius tried to stay calm.  
  
"No-Dum."  
  
"A hospital?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"No St." James closed his eyes again.  
  
"A Muggle hospital?"   
  
James' eyes didn't open though. He was out again. Sirius groaned, a muggle hospital it was. He didn't know about their hospitals though, he needed help. He tried to think of who could help him. LILY!  
  
He got a blanket and put it on James. He went to the fire and threw some powder in, "Evans Residence." He stepped in not wondering if it was connected to the Floo Network.  
  
He stepped out of the fire and looked around. It was dark. He realized then how lucky they had a fire going. He looked back and remembered they were Muggles. Silently he walked past the Muggle TV set and other things. He almost tripped over a chair not seeing it. He went up the stairs. There was a door to his left and right. He looked between them and opened the door on the left. He walked in and looked around. The bed was by the window in the corner of the room. The room was so dark that Sirius couldn't see anything in the room. He walked silently to the bed.  
  
"Li-" He started but stopped. The girl in the bed didn't look like Lily. He leaned forward and saw a girl with a large neck. He stepped back. He decided to try the other room. Using his skills as a Marauder he made it out without waking Petunia. Back in the hall he opened the door opposite him.  
  
This room was a little lighter and he knew had once it was Lily's. There was an empty bird cage on her desk. He went over to the bed.  
  
"Lily," Sirius gently shook her. "Lily."  
  
Lily stirred, "Too early." She mumbled.  
  
"Lily."  
  
She opened her eyes and turned. She screamed.   
  
"Shhh. Its me, Sirius," Sirius whispered.  
  
"Get out!" she whispered angrily.  
  
"I need your help!" Sirius whispered urgently. "I have a problem! James!"  
  
"There is going to be a bigger problem if you don't get out of my room," she whispered hotly.  
  
"James got shot! I need to bring him to a Muggle hospital and you know me and Muggles," Sirius whispered practically begging.  
  
"James got what?" Lily asked starting to get out of bed hearing his boyfriend's name.  
  
"Shot you know with a Muggle um... gun!" Sirius told her.  
  
"Oh Merlin!" Lily looked around. "Get out! I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
He left and went downstairs. He had to only wait 5 minutes before Lily came down fully dressed in Muggle clothes.  
  
"Put these on," she said and threw him a sweater and pants. "Go into the kitchen."  
  
Sirius obeyed her and went changing into the clothes. He came back in pulling at the sweater, "Where did you get this?"  
  
"Its my fathers," she told him. "Where's James?"  
  
"Back at the Mansion," Sirius told her. "We can use the Floo Network." Sirius took a pouch out of his robes and took some powder out of it, "Potter Mansion!" He stepped into the fire.  
  
Back at the Mansion James was laying on the couch still unconscious.   
  
"Oh Merlin," Lily rushed over. "He needs that bullet out."  
  
"That is why I got you," Sirius said. "I can't go to Dumbledore or St. Mungos, too many questions."  
  
"Right pick him up Sirius," Lily instructed. "There is a hospital right by my house. We can take the car."  
  
Using Floo Powder they went back to Lily's house. Sirius knew it was unsafe to disapparate with James in this condition, plus he didn't want to walk a mile to get past the Wards.  
  
In a hurry they got into the car. Sirius put James in the back and got into the front next to Lily.  
  
"Is this legal?" he asked.  
  
"When has that bothered you?" Lily asked starting the car. "But yes it is."  
  
She pulled out of the driveway and carefully went into drive. Sirius kept looking back at James.  
  
"Go slow," he warned.  
  
"Shut up Sirius," she said pushing hair out of her face. They were silent for a few minutes. Lily was concentrating on the road and Sirius kept checking on his friend. It had been a few hours since he got hit. "Are you going to tell me why you can't go to Dumbledore or St. Mungo's?"  
  
"Er I wasn't planning on it," Sirius looked back at James.  
  
"So you come into my house, wake me up at 4:00am, drag me out of my house and now you won' tell me why?"  
  
A large building came into view. With the help of the sings they found the Emergency Entrance and Sirius got out and got James.  
  
"I'll be in," Lily told him. "Be careful."  
  
Sirius carried James' limp body inside. He was getting tired of carrying him everywhere.  
  
"My friend got shot," he asked as he walked in.   
  
The nurse on duty behind the desk stared at him. She took a look at James and then she came out from behind the counter and pointed to a rolling bed. "Put him on that."   
  
Sirius did. "What is his name?"  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"How long ago did he get shot?" she asked.  
  
"A few hours ago." Sirius told her.  
  
She went back behind her desk and in a moment Sirius heard her voice, "Doctor Warren please come to the emergency desk. Doctor Warren."  
  
Lily came in. She ran over to Sirius. The nurse came back over with a clipboard and forms. She tried to hand them to Sirius but Lily smiled at her, "I'll take those."  
  
A tall graying man came in through a door a few minutes later. He walked with a quick step and even though it was early he looked wide awake.  
  
"What do we have here?" he asked.  
  
"Gunshot wound," the nurse reported.  
  
"All right, I'll bring him to OR 1. And make sure there is a bed ready for him when I'm done," he instructed.  
  
Sirius overheard this. He frowned and went to Lily, "We can take him home when they are done right?"  
  
"Well probably not," Lily didn't look from the forms.  
  
"They can't," Sirius poked her. "I need to bring him home, if anyone found out he was here."  
  
"They are going to put him on all kinds of drugs and stuff," Lily looked up.  
  
Sirius looked around, he couldn't let James be subjected to Muggle medicine. He looked at the doctor who was taking James away. "Doctor!" Sirius yelled and ran up to him, "is it possible you can just take the bullet out and let me take him home when you are done?"  
  
"I can't let you do that," the doctor shook his head, "it would be too dangerous. He should spend a few days here."  
  
"Oh Doctor you see James here is allergic to so many times," Lily came running up. "He has well, let's say he's a rich man and he has a private doctor who is aware of all of his health problems."  
  
"Will the doctor be waiting for him at his home?"  
  
"He's there now preparing for James," Sirius lied.  
  
"Let me think about it," Doctor Warren promised and went off to get the bullet out.  
  
Sirius watched James go, he had to be all right. It was James, his brother he couldn't fail him. He didn't know what he would do if it wasn't all right. 


	8. Recovering

Hey! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed; Ciria, Una, Pan, Kit Cloudkicker, kayli BLACK, nauhtynat! THANK U SO MUCH! To everyone else please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K.Rowling!   
  
Lily and Sirius went back to the waiting room and settled down for a long wait. Sirius was tired, he wanted to sleep but worrying about James kept him awake.  
  
Lily kept glancing at Sirius, she had so many questions. She knew the Marauders kept their secrets to themselves and that they had a lot of them but were some of them illegal. They never worried about school rules but would they go far enough to go against Ministry laws? After they had been sitting there for about an hour she decided to ask him, "Would you like to tell me why James can't stay here for a few days?"  
  
Sirius looked like this was killing him, he took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "He got shot with a silver bullet."  
  
She looked confused. She knew what Remus was but not that they were Animagi. "How could you be with Remus?"  
  
Sirius made a face, he was going against all the rules set down by the Marauders. The first one of course was "Do not reveal to anyone about being Animgi." Sirius spoke to her, "We are Animigi."  
  
"What?" she looked at him.  
  
"We can turn into animals," said Sirius.  
  
"I know what it means but how? When?" she gaped at him.  
  
"When we were in our 5th year we did it, for Remus," explained Sirius.  
  
"So this is why you can't go anywhere else," Lily figured it out, "they would know."  
  
"Exactly, we never registered," Sirius nodded.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily said astonished.  
  
"We did it when we were 5th years, we did illegally," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Alright so you are animals, walking around with Remus and James gets shot," Lily was thinking out oud.  
  
"Dangerous," Sirius interrpted. "We know, no lecture please."  
  
"You two are amazing," Lily sighed. "You could transform into animals when you were 15. What are you?"  
  
"James is a stag, Peter is a rat and I am a dog," Sirius told her.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"We did most of the work," Sirius shrugged.   
  
Lily thought about all this for a moment. Sirius played with his hands.  
  
"It makes sense, you three were always tired after the full moon, you stayed with Remus during the night," she said coming to her conclusion.  
  
"We caused havoc during the full moon," Sirius grinned.  
  
They were silent again. Sirius put his head back against the wall and even though he was worried about his friend sleep over came him. Lily smiled and looked at Sirius. He had fallen asleep. She was sure he had not slept all night. She had been woken up early but at least she had gotten a few hours of sleep.  
  
They sat there for another two hours. Lily started to fall asleep too and she didn't try and stop it.  
  
**  
  
"Mr. Black... Mr. Black," Sirius opened his eyes. It took him a minute to realize where he was. He looked around, Lily was waking up next to him. Doctor Warren was in front of him with a bed next to him.   
  
"James!"  
  
"He will be all right, tell his doctor that it was a clean operation and I gave him one pain medication incase he wakes up before he gets home," he told Sirius.  
  
"Thank you," Sirius stood and shook the doctor's hand.  
  
"I'll get the car," Lily smiled and stood up.  
  
"If I didn't know better I would say there is something not good in all of this," Doctor Warren looked seriously at Sirius.  
  
"If there is, don't let it bother you," Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Thanks for everything."  
  
Lily came up in the car and carefully James was put in the car. He got in the front seat and Lily drove off. Back at Lily's house she putt he car away and Sirius brought James inside.  
  
"Sirius why don't you apparate?" Lily asked.  
  
"There is a one mile non Apparate ward at the Potter Mansion. I don't want to carry him another mile. Its also dangerous incase I mess up or something," Sirius explained. "Potter Mansion!" Sirius walked into the fire with James in his arms.  
  
Back in the Mansion house elves came up to him and followed him up to James' room. He put James in the bed and stood back as the house gave him potions to help him heal.  
  
"Rosy," He called. She came over. "Where is Remus?"  
  
"Master Lupin went up to his room 2 hours ago," Rosy reported.  
  
"Thank you," Sirius stood up. He got a chair and sat down next to James.  
  
**  
  
"Sirius!" Sirius opened his eyes and looked around. He looked out the window the sun was high in the sky. He wondered what time it was. He looked at James but he was still out of it. He swore he had heard his name though. "Sirius." There it was again.  
  
He looked behind him to see Lily standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" Sirius asked yawning.  
  
"I came to see how James was," Lily got a chair and sat down next to him.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.  
  
"About noon," she replied.  
  
They sat there for a few hours waiting for James to wake. Sirius kept falling asleep but woke constantly thinking he had heard James stir.  
  
About 3 hours after Lily had arrived Remus came in. He took one looked around and left as though embarrassed. Sirius tried to call for him but he never came back. It was about a half an hour later and Sirius had just fallen asleep again when he thought he heard someone move. James woke but without his glasses on he couldn't see a thing. He tried to move his arm to look for his glasses but it was stiff. "Sir." He said his throat was dry making it hard to talk.  
  
Sirius woke slowly thinking he had heard James' voice but then thinking it was another false alarm. He blinked a few times and saw James stir.  
  
He knew what James was looking for his glasses. He picked them up and put them on. He then offered him some water.  
  
"Thanks," James said after taking a drink. "What's she doing here?" he looked at Lily who had fell asleep.  
  
"Lets just say next time a man is in my bedroom at 4:00am it better be you and not him," Lily had woken up and heard James.  
  
"What?" James asked confused.  
  
"I woke up Lily because I have no idea about Muggles. I took you to a Muggle hospital to get the bullet removed," Sirius shrugged.  
  
James laughed weakly. He could just imagine Sirius waking up Lily and her reaction. He smiled for a moment and smiled at Lily in thanks. He then looked around, "How's Remus?"  
  
"He came in, looked around and left. I think he blames himself," Sirius told him grimly.  
  
James sighed, "Can you tell him I'd like to talk to him?"  
  
"Sure," Sirius got the hint and left.  
  
"Thank you," James took Lily's hand. "I imagine you haven't slept all night."  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"I'm good," James nodded. "Arm's a little stiff but I expect to be up and walking tonight."  
  
"Sirius was really worried about you," Lily told him.  
  
"I know," James looked at the door. "Remus."  
  
Lily got up and kissed him. She left closing the door behind her. Remus stayed by the door and didn't look at James.  
  
"I'm not mad at you," James said looking at Remus.  
  
"You should be" said Remus not meeting his eye.  
  
"Remus, Sirius and I know the danger," James motioned for him to come and sit in one of the chairs. Slowly Remus came over and sat down and looked down. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Remus looked up and James continued. "We knew it back when we became Animagi and it didn't stop us."  
  
"You could have been killed," Remus shook his head. "If Sirius waited any longer to get you to the Muggle hospital... Those men were out to kill me, not you, not Sirius! ME!"  
  
"Only because they are blind," said James. "Remus don't worry I'm fine."  
  
"Never again," Remus shook his head resolved.  
  
"Yes again," James nodded his head. "We will remain with you always. We will do anything to make the full moon less of a burden for you. I know you like having us there, it eases your mind."  
  
"It's too dangerous," argued Remus.  
  
"Who cares? Being around me is dangerous. Voldemort would love to kill me but you two hang around here." James laughed.  
  
"That's different."  
  
"Its not different," James argued. "We are all dangers to each other but we all keep living. Next full moon as always I will be on your left and Sirius on your right."  
  
Remus took James' hand and held it tightly. "How will I ever thank you for everything you've done?"  
  
James smiled, "Let me get some rest and always let us be there for you... brother."  
  
"Deal brother," Remus smiled weakly.  
  
Remus then left and James settled in for another sleep. He smiled as he took off his glasses and fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
As James lay asleep in his bedroom recovering Dumbledore and Alastor Moody stood in front of a man magically bound to a chair. Alastor had an evil grin on his face and Dumbledore looked anxious.  
  
"I say we give him the Truth Potion," Moody said looking at the man, "he hasn't spoken in 3 days."  
  
"I don't want to use it unless I have no other choice," Dumbledore sighed. He stood in front of the man, "Where is Voldemort now."  
  
"Go to hell," Waters spat.  
  
Moody was losing his patience. Albus he knew wanted to treat everyone equally but he just wanted answers. Anyone taken captive by the Death Eaters were tortured for information and left to die and here was Albus treating prisoners civilly.   
  
"Come on Albus," Moody pulled out the potion. "He's not talking."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he hated to do this. He didn't like the control you could have with potions, "Fine."  
  
"Time to have some fun," Moody grinned evilly as Dumbledore turned his back and pretended not to notice.  
  
**  
  
The next day James got out of bed with Sirius next to him.  
  
"I'm not dying Sirius," James laughed. "It was my shoulder that got hit, it doesn't hinder my walking."  
  
"You could be weak or something, I'm not sure about those Muggle doctors and their medicines," Sirius told him.  
  
"I'm fine," James laughed and went downstairs with Sirius.  
  
Downstairs Remus was eating breakfast. He smiled as the two entered. "Morning."  
  
"Morning Remus," James sat down in his seat. "Now Sirius relax."   
  
The mail came in and James recognized Lily's owl. He took it eagerly and opened it. He read it and his mouth dropped.  
  
Sirius saw it and asked, "What?"  
  
"Vernon asked Petunia to marry him!" James said disgusted.  
  
"Did she say yes?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She said yes," James looked at his friends. "Mrs. Evans wants us to come over to celebrate."  
  
Sirius went pale, "A Muggle house?"  
  
"Yep," James sighed.  
  
"With Muggles?"  
  
"Yes," James shook his head. "Oh Merlin."  
  
"Doomed," Sirius sighed. "Doomed." 


	9. Marauders Til Death

Hey! Here is another chapter. So I guess I was dreaming when I thought I uploaded this chapter... whatever. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. For those who are wondering about Sirius' reaction until Muggles.. well I won't explain it this chapter but I will. There is a reason. Thank you for all the kind reviews. I'm sorry for the person who doesn't like Lily. Um if it helps there is going to be Jamea and Lily fight a few chapters from now... and yeah so as I reading the reviews the whole Lily and Petunia thing at the carnival that was like when they were young, before Hogwarts. So thank you for all the nice reviews again, it means soo much! Oh yeah I don't own HP or any of the characters! J. K. Rowling does. Hope everyone enjoys the Sirius filled chapter... everyone seems to love him! I do too, he's awesome.   
  
"I don't like this, I don't like this at all," Sirius muttered in James' ear as they walked up to a two story house in the middle of a Muggle neighborhood dressed in their finest robes. There was a nice garden in front of the house that looked well kept. It had been a week since they had received the news about the dinner and now it was just a few minutes until it had said to come.   
  
"Sirius it will be okay," James tried to flatten his hair. "You've been around Muggles before."  
  
"When?" Sirius asked. He couldn't think of a time expect at Kings Cross which always made him uneasy. He grimaced thinking of the reason he felt uncomfortable around Muggles other than not understanding their ways as a pure blood wizard. "Plus Lily's sister hates wizards. What if she cooks?"  
  
"Lily assured me she would make Petunia stay away from the kitchen. Don't worry," James once again tried to flatten his hair but like last time it didn't work.  
  
They had gotten to the door and James rang the doorbell. James looked back to make sure that Remus, Sirius and Peter were still with him. Peter had come back the day before and they all insisted that he come along, he was a Maruader after all. Very unwillingly he agreed, Sirius told him he'd curse him and then he would play a few tricks on him if he didn't come. They waited for someone to answer the doorbell.   
  
They didn't have to wait long. Lily whipped open the door, she had anxiously waiting for them. She saw James and smiled, "I haven't seen you in what?"  
  
"A day?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Try a week," James kissed her.  
  
"Come in," she gave James a hug and then stepped back so they could enter. "This way." She took James' hand and motioned for them to follow. They went into the living room where Lily's parents sat on the sofa talking quietly. They looked up when the Marauders and Lily entered. "Mother, Father you know James Potter. These are his friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"It is good to see you again," James nodded to them.  
  
"We are the famous Marauders," Sirius explained bowing. Nervous around Muggles he found the only way to calm himself was through jokes of course.  
  
"Lily has spoken so much of all of you," Mr. Evans stood up and shook their hands. "I am glad to finally meet you three boys."  
  
"James, Sirius, Remus, Peter this is my sister Petunia and Vernon Dursley," Lily introduced them.  
  
Vernon and Petunia were big shocks to James. Petunia was well horse faced with a very long neck. She looked a few years older than Lily. Her brown was very unattractive next to Lily's long red hair. They were about the same height but that was the only thing that was the same about them. Vernon on the other hand was a large and very beefy man in his twenties. He looked even bigger next to the Marauders who with the expection of Peter were tall and athletically built. The hours of training had paid off, something Sirius was always glad to show off.  
  
"Its nice to meet you," James found his voice and stuck out a hand to shake Vernon's pudgy hand.  
  
Vernon though was looking at his robes like they had something nasty and insulting on them. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"Robes, my finest," James looked down at them, "Don't you like them?"  
  
"Complete with the Potter crest, not everyone can be the Master of the richest and oldest pureblood family in the wizarding world," Sirius pointed to the crest of James' robe.  
  
"Sirius." James glanced at him.  
  
"Your house is very nice," Mrs. Evans complimented. "I must admit I am dying to see the inside."  
  
"You shall have a tour then," James smiled at her. "I hope one evening we can have dinner at the Mansion."  
  
"That would be lovely, wouldn't it?" Mrs. Evans commented to Lily and her husband.  
  
"As long as you don't do the cooking," Lily teased. "Or Sirius. I'm not sure what you two would put in the food!"  
  
Remus couldn't help but get in on the fun, "Are you kidding Lily. James has never picked up a serving spoon. He is above us lesser mortals." Lily, her parents, Sirius and Remus laughed.  
  
"Cut it out you two," James shook his head at them.  
  
"What? You're a spoiled rich man. You get up in the morning to find tea, breakfast and the Daily Prophet at your seat in the dining room," said Sirius.  
  
"May I remind you that so do you and you have since you were 13," James laughed. "I'm not the only spoiled person."  
  
Remus smiled and said, "Well since I know this argument could go on for days, Lily how is work?"  
  
Lily smiled, "Why don't we go sit down and eat and we can talk more," she suggested and she led the Marauders into the dining room. She motioned for them to sit by her and the Marauders and Lily sat across from Vernon and Petunia. Lily's parents sat at the ends of the long table.  
  
The food was already on the table so they started to eat. When Lily had prepared her plate she looked at Remus and answered his question, "Work is good. I'm enjoying working in the wizarding world. I get to meet some interesting people."  
  
"Oh interesting, the richest and snobbishness wizards and witches of the world," James laughed. He looked around to find Vernon and Petunia looking very uncomfortable. "Vernon, what work are you in?"  
  
Vernon took a minute before answering, he didn't seem to want to talk to the Marauders. "My company makes drills," he said and the with a raised eyebrow he commented, "You freaks do know what that is?"  
  
James ignored the name he had called them and patiently answered, "I never paid attention to anything in Muggle Studies but I do pick up Muggle papers once in awhile so yes I do know what drills are."  
  
"He spent the whole period joking and planning tricks and he mangered to get top grades," Remus shook his head.  
  
"Did you always get the highest grades in the class James?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"In everything," James looked sideways at Lily, "expect Charms."  
  
"You don't mess with Lily and her charms," Sirius laughed. "She's the best."  
  
"Still mad that I got you by three points in Charms?" Lily asked James.  
  
"Never because I got you by three points in everything else," James smiled back.  
  
They got into a discussion about the wizarding world and patiently the Marauders explained and answered their questions. Vernon and Petunia started their own quiet conversation and Peter just sat there eating.  
  
Dinner went on for about two hours. After dinner they had tea in the living room and Sirius and James entertained everyone with stories from their time at Hogwarts. Lily's parents who only knew what Lily had told them were excited to hear about the wizarding world. After a few stories James noticing that Petunia and Vernon were being excluded again he turned to them, "What schools did you go to Vernon?"  
  
"Smelting," he answered curtly.  
  
James tried to think of something else to say, "You have siblings?"  
  
Vernon didn't answer.  
  
There was a weird silence. Mr. Evans looked around, "James tell me about that game Kiddiunch!"  
  
They left an hour later. James thanked them and promised to invite them over to the Mansion for dinner. "I'll owl you?" James asked Lily.  
  
"I'll be waiting," Lily smiled.  
  
James kissed her, "Thank you for dinner."  
  
**  
  
A week had passed since the dinner and as the afternoon turned into evening James sought refuge in his room. Vernon had got him thinking, he had been dating Petunia for 2 years and had proposed to her while James had been dating Lily since they were 5th years. Why was he waiting. He paced around thinking... he wanted to marry Lily, he loved her with all his heart but should he? He didn't want to make her a target for Voldemort. He wanted to keep her safe from Voldemort. Though if she lived at the Mansion she would have the protection of three wizards. He didn't know what to do. He stayed in his room, looking out the window thinking.  
  
The next morning he went down and found Remus, Peter and Sirius wating. He nervously took a small box out of his poclet and put it on the table. He sat down and looked at his three friends and said, "What do you think?"  
  
He opened it and showed them. It was a small ring with diamonds around a blue jewel.   
  
"James you shouldn't have," Sirius took it.  
  
"Shut up," James rolled his eyes. "For Lily... should I ask her?" James bit her lip.  
  
"Of course," Remus clapped him on the arm. "Go for it, she will say yes."  
  
"She will James," Peter said quietly.  
  
"What do you think Sirius?" he nodded though he didn't say it like he meant it.  
  
"Great, I think I'll ask her Friday," he smiled happily.  
  
"Did we ask the parents in law?" Remus asked.  
  
James swore, "I should... shouldn't I?"  
  
Remus nodded and laughed.  
  
Sirius though sat back and played with his food not looking at James. He seemed occupied in his thoughts.  
  
That day James was gone all afternoon. He had went to talk to the Evans while Lily was at work. It took him a few hours to get ready as he was so nervous. Remus helped him and told him not to disapparate as he would probably splinch himself.   
  
Sirius was quiet that day. He stayed in his room most of the day. Remus noticed this but didn't worry too much about it. He sat in the library and read. Peter had gone off again saying he would come back when he could. Remus thought he went back to his cousin's house, that's where he usually went.  
  
James got home that evening grinning. He found Remus still in the library and told him everything was ready for Friday. He looked around and listened, everything was so quiet, "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"He's in his room," Remus reported.  
  
"In his room?" James frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"He's been up there all day," Remus shrugged.  
  
"I wanted to tell him the good news," James smiled again. "Mr. Evans gave me his permission. I'm going to ask her!"  
  
"Good for you James," Remus smiled. "I'm glad you've finally decided to do this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you lovebirds have been at it too long!" Remus laughed.   
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Maybe if you two get married you will stop all this hugging and kissing stuff every 5 minutes. It makes me sick," Remus told him.  
  
"You're so romantic Remus," James laughed.  
  
"Too true," Remus went back to his book.  
  
"I'm going to owl Lily," James went off to do that.  
  
**  
  
Things were tense in the Mansion for the next few days though James was oblivious to it. Sirius wasn't to be seen, Remus spent time in the library and James just had one thing on his mind... Lily. Remus thought it had been bad when they first started dating but now James had a permanent glazed look in his eyes and didn't respond unless you yelled his name.  
  
One day at dinner James was going on and on about Lily until Sirius who was getting annoyed slammed his hand down on the table.   
  
"What?" James looked around stupefied.   
  
"Can you shut up for one moment?" Sirius said loudly. "Some people here are sick of hearing about her."  
  
"Why... what's wrong with Lily?" James asked confused.  
  
"EVERYTHING!" Sirius yelled and got up.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" James asked Remus.  
  
"Talk to him... but first let him cool down," Remus shrugged.  
  
**  
  
The next morning James knocked on Sirius' door. No answer. He knocked again... nothing. Annoyed, he opened the door to find no one in the room. He thought for a minute or two and went to the library but he wasn't there. He went into the dining room where Remus sat eating breakfast.  
  
"Seen Sirius today?"   
  
"Outside in the Pitch," Remus didn't look up from his paper.  
  
James went out there. He wondered why his friend had sought refuge in the Quidditch Pitch. "Hey," James sat down next to Sirius. "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?" Sirius didn't look at him.  
  
"For whatever I did," said James.  
  
"You going to marry Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Then you aren't sorry," Sirius told him.   
  
"What's wrong with Lily?" James frown.  
  
"You two are going to live in the Mansion?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I guess," James didn't know.  
  
"When do you want us out?" Sirius now glanced at James.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"When is she replacing me," Sirius stood up and said loudly. "Understand that one?"  
  
"Sirius! What are you going on about?" James stood too. He faced Sirius.  
  
"Lily's taking over, I know it. It use to be us, me and you. That's all that mattered, we were always together, always doing things together but now she's invading.You remember that whole brothers forever, never turning our backs to each other? Marauders? Do you remember any of that? Does it matter anymore? Or is it all Lily? Remus and I will have to move out won't we?"  
  
"Sirius you're my brother! So is Remus. You aren't going anywhere," James told him firmly. "I don't get it, you've always gotten along with Lily."  
  
"Before though she was just your girlfriend, she was just on the side. She was away from us, I like Lily a lot don't get me wrong but I just thought you valued our friendship and brotherhood a little more than that!"  
  
"Lily isn't going to replace anyone," James shook his head, "I want her in my life as much as I want you, Remus and Peter. I love all of you, just Lily more in an inimate way. I have not forgotten anything Sirius, it means so much to me, you mean so much to me. Through thick or thin you are always there for me, and I'm there for you. No one can come between my brother and I. No one."  
  
"No, Lily hasn't said anything about you not living at the Mansion and if she did I wouldn't allow it. I'm sure she would love it, I mean think how boring it will be without you. You've been living at the Mansion since you were 13 years old, its your home! We are family Sirius, we are the Marauders for life. Together forever. Never Apart... Brothers until death, do you understand I couldn't live without you... I wouldn't want to." James stared into Sirius' eyes and Sirius stared back.  
  
"You mean it?" he whispered a few minutes later.  
  
"Brothers until death tears us apart," James whispered back.  
  
"Brothers until death," Sirius griped James' shoulder. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"What would we do without each other?" James smiled. "Come on, I skipped breakfast and I'm sure you did too." 


	10. Attack and the Evans

Hey! Alright here is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay... that damned thing called school keeps getting in the way of my updating. Er to it. Oh well. So I have a few questions would I killed if I was thinking about a side romance for Sirius? Nothing big but like I'd always imagined him having someone and I just wanted to know what people thought. I hope you enjoy this story, I put some time into it. Its long but it needed to be. Thank you for all the kind reviews and I hope to have another chapter up really soon! I don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does! Please R/R.   
  
James had looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed all in black with a symbol of a phoenix over his heart. He had on heavy dragon hide gloves on and high boots. His wand was in his hand ready. A few days ago an Order member had figured out a code that the Death Eaters used and found out about a planned attack for midnight. Dumbledore had asked the Marauders to go with a few others.   
  
He tried to flatter his hair. He always tried to do this when he stood in a mirror. He prayed that everything would be fine tonight and they would all make it back safe. With one last look he nodded his head, told himself to go for it and left his room. As he closed the door he looked at his watch, it was time to go. He walked to the top of stairs. Remus stood at the bottom dressed the same way.  
  
"Sirius with you?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, he's not down there?" James sighed knowing he wasn't.  
  
"Check his room," Remus told him. James walked down the hall. On the third room on the left he knocked. He waited... no reply.  
  
"Sirius time to kick Death Eater ass," James called. He opened up the room. It was dark inside. James walked in and lit the candles around the room. On the four poster bed Sirius lay asleep. "Sirius," James shook him awake. "Come on time to go."  
  
Sirius opened his eyes and yawned, "What?"  
  
"Midnight... kick Death Eater's ass does this sound familiar?" James asked.  
  
"Oh right," Sirius got up. He was already dressed. "Must have fallen asleep after I finished dressing."  
  
"Come on we are going to be late," James hurried Sirius out of the room.  
  
They raced downstairs and James yelled goodbye to Rosy and they grabbed broomsticks that they had put there earlier and flew as fast as they could to get past the Apparation wards. They disapparated as soon as they got to the gate. They apparated to the edge of a forest. Quickly they dropped to the ground hoping they had not been seen. James made sure Sirius and Remus were with him and then he raised himself a little bit. It was quiet. No one was around. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. He looked to his right, a large stone was there and Arabella Figg was suppose to be hidden behind it. He looked back at the paper, three trees down Mundungus Fletcher was suppose to be hiding. Was the attack over? Were they late too? James looked back at Sirius and Remus. Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet?  
  
James heard a pop behind him. He turned swiftly and extended his wand hand. It was just Sirius though, he had turned into a dog. Silently as he could he crawled over to the tree where Mundungus was suppose to be and sniffed the ground. He crawled back to James and with a pop he transformed.  
  
"Smells like Fletch," he reported, "but there is another smell. I don't know what it is."  
  
"CRUCIO!" all three looked around stunned. It was followed by a woman's scream.   
  
"Arabella!" James got up. The scream was coming from behind them, from inside the forest. Without a second thought they ran full out inside the forest following the screams of their fellow Order member. They had been running for 5 minutes when James stopped and motioned Sirius and Remus to hide behind a tree. They were now close to the Death Eaters and James had to turn away for a second trying not to hear Arabella's screams.  
  
When James had turned away one Death Eater turned his wand on Fletcher and James heard the curse and his screams along with Arabella's. He knew he had to end this now and quickly.  
  
"STUPEFY!" he stepped away from the tree and hit a Death Eater. Taking his lead Sirius and Remus came out from behind their trees and shot stunning curses at the Death Eaters. They were caught of their guard too busy enjoying the screaming of their captives and planning what to do with them next.  
  
James ran over to Arabella when all the Death Eaters were stunned. Her eyes were closed but James heard her breathing. Fletcher was still twitching on the ground. His eyes were opened but he didn't seem to notice the Marauder's presense.   
  
James turned to Remus and Sirius who stood by. "Take care of the Death Eaters. I'm going to bring these two St. Mungo's." With a simple Mobilicorpus spell James lifted the two Order members up and took out the emergency Portkey he always had with him. They disappeared with a pop.   
  
At St. Mungo's James went to the front desk and told them what happened. Use to this happening the two Order members were immediatly attended to and James took this opportunity to go see Dumbledore. He knew the Headmaster would want to know what happened and see the Order members as soon as he could.   
  
He went back to the Mansion and firecalled Dumbledore.   
  
"Good morning James," Dumbledore yawned and James realized the time. It was 1:30am.  
  
"Sorry to wake you sir, but Sirius and Remus are bringing five Death Eaters to the holding cell in the Ministry. We caught them after they put Arabella and Mundungus under theCruciatus Curse."  
  
"How did the Death Eaters get them?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have no idea sir, I hate to admit but we were late," James shifted in his seat.  
  
"Well at least you three weren't captured as well," Dumbledore sighed. James knew what he was thinking, how could two of the best Order members get caught. Dumbledore bit his lip and sighed. "Thank you James for reporting to me. I will go see Arabella and Mundungus as soon as morning comes. And I will see you at the Order meeting in two days."  
  
"Yes sir," James said and knew a good bye when he heard one. James sat back in his seat, he could still hear Arabella's screams in his head. He had never felt the Cruciatus Cursebut he knew that Sirius had before and it was one of the things he never talked about.   
  
**  
  
Two days later the Marauders sat in the Order meeting waiting for people to arrive. They had gotten there early in order to talk to Dumbledore about the prisoners that they had caught. They were all interested in if they had revealed anything. Moody of course had questioned them and found out a few dates for when Voldemort was planning to strike villages.  
  
The meeting began and with a smile on his face Dumbledore stood and directed everyone's attention to the back of the room, "I'd like to thank James, Sirius and Remus who not only saved Arabella Figg and Mundungus Fletcher but they captured 4 Death Eaters. The information the Death Eaters had was valuable to the cause and I thank them for all their efforts."  
  
The trio smiled and looked at each other. Dumbledore clapped loudly to them. They had not expected anything else so when Moody and a few other Order members who had been fierce in their arguments with the trio stood up, faced them and clapped the Marauder's mouths dropped.   
  
Simon, the Order member who had been most fierce with Sirius walked up to them and offered his hand, "I was wrong about you three and you especially Sirius."  
  
Sirius looked at James and then stood and took Simon's hand. "All forgotten."  
  
"Thank you for saving Arabella, we have been friends for a long time." Simon smiled and Sirius nodded.  
  
They looked up at Dumbledore who was grinning broadly. His eyes twinkled like they had seen them do so often before Voldemort rose. He looked younger somehow James thought.   
  
"Well to the next problem," He said but with a much lighter heart. It was a very good Order meeting.  
  
**  
  
It was Friday. The big day to James. He was nervous, very nervous. As they walked around the pond that was behind the restaurant they had eaten in James couldn't help but feel relaxed. He had his arm around Lily's waist and they walked talking and just enjoying each other's company. Finally James stopped and took her hand. He turned to face her realizing that he had started to sweat. Come on Potter, he thought, he sighed and looked into her beautiful green eyes. Now or never, he thought. I'd rather face Voldemort right now, come on James. Lets go Prongs. He thought trying to give himself encouragement.   
  
"I've been wondering," He stopped and looked into her eyes again. They seemed to give him confidence somehow. He went down to one knee, "Lily Evans... will you marry me?" He took a small box out of his pocket and presented it to her. He stared up at her.  
  
Lily had not been expecting this judging by the look on her face. She gasped loudly and her hands went to her open mouth. She blinked a few times as though wondering if this was all a dream. She then smiled and look at James.   
  
"Oh James! I will!" she took her hands away and spoke in a hurry. He got up and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Ohhh how sweet," still embraced they heard someone said and then someone pretending to cry. "Do you have a tissue?"  
  
"This is so sad," another voice said.  
  
James broke apart from Lily. He was looking behind her trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. "Sirius. Remus." He said sternly.  
  
Two heads appeared, "You called?" Sirius asked wiping his eye.  
  
James glared at them. They took off the Invisibility Cloak and with a nudge from Remus Sirius stepped forward. "Welcome to the Marauders family."  
  
He hugged her tightly. Lily for as long as she had known Sirius had not expected this behavior from him. Of course the spying on them didn't surprise her but he was hugging her.  
  
James mouth opened. He knew Sirius was okay with him marrying Lily but he never expected that. He looked over at Remus all anger forgotten.  
  
"Did you expect us not to come? You ask a woman to marry you and invade the craziness of the Mansion without us being there? I'm shocked," Remus laughed and went over to Lily and hugged her too. "Thank you for saying yes, now there will be two sane people in the Mansion."  
  
"Are you suggesting I'm not sane?" Sirius asked pretending to be hurt.  
  
James laughed. He clapped Sirius on the back.   
  
"We are all going to live at the Mansion?" Lily asked.  
  
"Unless you want to escape to one of the cottages that the Potters own," James shrugged.  
  
"Oh no," Lily smiled. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm sure they would be over every day anyway." She smiled at James, "I would nothing better than Remus and Sirius to remain at the Mansion."  
  
"Well then good thing we set up the Silencing Charms around the Master bedroom ey Remus," Sirius nudged him.  
  
"According to Sybil Trelawney, the wisest divinator in the world... I see... oh no the grim, death my dears and... oh wait... many twins of James." Remus put on a fake voice and his eyes bulged.  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
**  
  
Two weeks later in celebration of James and Lily getting married the Evans came over for dinner. It was still early evening and James was upstairs getting ready. He could hear shouts from outside the door and knew that Sirius had lost a shoe or something. Of course he could always use magic to find it but he never seemed to find out that. When he was finished dressing he went walking around the house to make sure everything was clean and ready. Not that he didn't trust the house elves to obey his order but still, he was nervous and it helped calm his nerves.   
  
When he got to the library he found Remus reading. He snorted, he was sure he was trying to read the whole library in some record time.  
  
"James!" Sirius yelled from upstairs. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY ROBE?"   
  
James rolled his eyes and yelled back, "In your closet!"   
  
Remus looked up from his book, "Isn't that where the house elves always leave his robes?" James laughed and told him yes.  
  
James went back on his walk and went into the dining room pleased to see the table set and ready. He then went into the living room to find it welcoming. He was near the stairs and he heard the heavy footed Sirius on the steps. He looked up and saw his friend dressed and ready.   
  
"They were right where you said they were," Sirius told him.  
  
There was a ringing around the house. James called, "Who is it?"  
  
"James! Its Lily," he heard Lily's voice.  
  
Rosy came into the room and James nodded to her. Rosy went to the door and opened it. Remus hearing the bell that announced when someone was at the gates came into the room with Sirius and James to wait for the guests.  
  
They waited. The three men made sure that they everything was set and James tried to flatten his hair again. Once again it didn't work. Rosy came in leading three people. Mr. Evans was wiping his brow, "Long walk."  
  
"I am indeed sorry," James said and greeted his guests. "It is good to see you again Mrs. Evans." He kissed her and shook Mr. Evans hand. He turned to Lily, "You look beautiful as always." He kissed her cheek.  
  
Sirius and Remus greeted the guests.  
  
"Where is Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
"I invited him but he replied back that his cousin had taken ill and Peter couldn't leave him," James told them.  
  
"I didn't know he had a cousin," Lily wondered.  
  
"Peter talked about him sometimes," James nodded his head.  
  
"Dinner is ready to be served, Mr. Potter," Rosy came back in.  
  
"Thank you," James smiled and looked at the guests. "I hope you are hungry, the house elves have been very busy cooking."  
  
"House elves?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"House elves are servants," James explained. "You will see more of them in a minute."  
  
In the dining room six house elves stood behind chairs. James took his seat and motioned everyone else to sit. The house elves pushed their chairs in for them.  
  
"A house elves job is to serve a family. They like it," James nodded to Rosy who had started to serve food. "Rosy here has been in the family since I was born. She took care of me when I was a child."  
  
"House elves come with old wizarding families," Remus laughed. "Most families don't have them."  
  
Mrs. Evans was looking around the room, she smiled and turned to James, "I do hope we will have a tour later."  
  
"Of course," James nodded.  
  
They started to eat. Sirius explained a few things to Mr. Evans who was eager for news about the wizarding world. James and Lily talked about different modes of transportation to the Evans when Sirius was done explaining.   
  
When they stopped talking to eat Remus leaned forward and with a grin asked Lily, "How long have you been in the Order?"  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"I know you are in the Order," Remus said grinning.  
  
Sirius and James looked at Remus. "She's not in the Order," James shook his head.  
  
Lily looked at Remus and then her parents, "How did you figure it out?"   
  
"You are?" James asked.  
  
"I've been in the Order as soon as we graduated."  
  
"What Order is this?" Mr. Evans asked.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix," said Lily. "I help fight against Voldemort. Dumbledore got me the job at the Ministry to watch over the Minister and his visitors. I protect him."  
  
"It took me awhile to realize that," Remus sat back in his chair. "But I saw a letter on your desk from Dumbledore and a few Dark Arts dectectors well hidden."  
  
"I check for disguise charms and I know a few charms that tell me the intentions of the visitors," Lily explained.  
  
"You were always better at Charms than Defense Against the Dark Arts," Sirius grinned. "Does the Minister know?"  
  
"Only Dumbledore and myself know," Lily grinned. "And now you. Anything else that led you to figure it out."  
  
"There are no Aurors in the room, you don't come to the meetings or attacks but I still saw that letter. I just knew that Dumbledore would not leave the Minister unprotected though the Minister doesn't worry about his safety."  
  
Lily laughed, "You are too smart for your own good Remus. Well while you three were busy with Quidditch and your ideas for a joke shop I knew what I had to do. I approached Dumbledore the day we graduated."  
  
James shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned his attention away from the conversation.  
  
After dinner James took them on the tour of the house. He showed them the library, the training room and upstairs. He showed them his parent's bedroom which had remained untouched since his father had died. They even went outside and James told interesting stories about his relatives as they passed through the graveyard.  
  
"Here is William Potter's grave," James stepped up to one. "He was Headmaster of Hogwarts in 1670-1780. He lived to a good old age. Jonathan L. Potter married a woman that the whole family hated. He moved away from the Mansion. A few years later a Dark Wizard rose and Jonathan single handingly defeated half the supporters of the Dark Wizard at the attack of the Ministry of Magic. He was welcome back into the Mansion after he saved three of his brother's lives. Here is Timothy Potter's grave, he was a friend of Dumbledore's. Dumbledore married Timothy's sister I believe."  
  
"I think its wonderful that you know all of this," Mrs. Evans told him.   
  
"The amount of labor I went through to learn it," James put a hand to his forehead. "Gave me headaches for weeks. Innocent bed times stories gone wrong." James kept walking. He stopped at one grave and put his hand on it. "This grave is my uncles. My favorite uncle. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him and so would Sirius. He was a great man, my Uncle Henry."  
  
Sirius patted the grave. "Let's go back to the Mansion." He suggested.  
  
They went back inside and had some tea. As Lily sipped her tea she decided to ask something that had been bothering her for awhile. She put down her tea and looked at Sirius, "Why do you hate Muggles?"  
  
Sirius paled and put down his tea. He was just about to drink some but with the question he didn't feel like it anymore. He looked at James and put his head down staring at the floor. He didn't speak for a full minute and everyone looked at him. Finally he raised his head, "I don't hate them... they just make me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Why?" Lily asked hoping she wasn't going too far.  
  
"You know my parents were Death Eaters right?" Well the really good Death Eaters specialize in a certain thing," Sirius stopped and looked around him. His voice dropped down to a whisper as though he was very ashamed. "My parents were experts in Muggle torture. I just feel uneasy around Muggles because of that. What if someone I'm with, one of their relatives died because of my parents. They killed for 8 years, almost everyday. Wizards they just killed but Muggles well they had their fun with. They might be dead but I hold the guilt they never felt." Everyone was silent as Sirius stopped talking. James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder for encouragement, he had never told anyone that.   
  
"I guess I can't look at a Muggle without thinking what they did," Sirius finished.  
  
They sat around and made small talk for about a half an hour more. Finally Mr. Evans got up and said they must go for it was getting late. They all thanked him for the evening and left.  
  
When they were gone James turned to Sirius, "That was brave Sirius. I know you haven't told anyone that. I'm proud of you." 


	11. The Married Couple

Hello! I"M BACK! I have had so many computer problems, it just hasn't been funny. Um other than losing the registry AGAIN and losing about 230 colors my computer refused to open fanfiction.net for a while. But now I have a new computer but all my old stuff is on my old computer so I had to retype a few things and that's why there has been a big delay. I"M SORRY! Anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
When the sun came out on September 27 it was greeted with applause. The sun had come out to see the wedding of the two people who were a hope to their friends and onlookers.  
  
Inside the Potter Mansion though, one of the hopes of the world wasn't too sure. Of course he wanted to marry Lily, he had dreamed of it, wished upon stars, and fantasized about it. But none of his dreams had him standing in front of the mirror sweating, and nervous as can be.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Sirius, James' best man came in all dressed.  
  
"You all set?" he asked James.  
  
James turned, "I'm bloody nervous."  
  
"James this is the day that you have waited for since you met Lily on the train when we were 11," Sirius laughed.  
  
"I know, I know," James straightened his robes.  
  
"So you are telling me that you go into a fight against Death Eaters who just wish to kill you without a sweat, but you are marrying your girlfriend of 4 years and you can barely stand up?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You've never been married!" said James.  
  
"Can't say I have," Sirius smiled. "Come on Prongs. You will be fine."  
  
And so he would be. A few minutes later James stood in front of everyone, it seemed the entire wizarding world had shown up. Waiting for his bride his hands shook, Sirius seeing how nervous he still was put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He finally relaxed and looked behind him at Sirius thankful for Sirius seemed to be giving him the strength he needed.  
  
It was when Lily appeared wearing a traditional Muggle wedding dress that James had a relapsed on fear but then calmed down again. His stomach dropped at the sight of his beautiful wife but he looked back at Sirius once more and was fine. He found Remus and Peter in the front row and close at hand and they both gave him a reassuirng smile. When Lily came to him, they were wed.  
  
It was a glorious day.  
  
At the feast afterwards, Arabella Figg who was Lily's best friend took out her camera and many photos were taken of the newly wed couple, of the Marauders and the two brothers. They spent over an hour laughing merrily and joking as Arabella took the photos.  
  
"Mrs. Evans," James greeted his new mother in law. "Mr. Evans." He shook hands with Lily's father.  
  
"Call me Robert, son," he clapped James on the back. "You keep my daughter happy, you hear?"  
  
"I plan to sir," James laughed and they both looked at Lily who was talking with Sirius and Arabella.  
  
At that moment the music started and James smiled, "Time to go collect the bride." He made his way over to her and took her hand steering her over to the dance floor. The first dance of course was for the newly wed couple and so they danced.  
  
Sirius pretended to cry on Remus' shoulder as he watched his two best friends dance. Mrs. Evans started to cry and Mr. Evans put his arm around his wife comforting. Dumbledore looked on proudly and McGonagall had to wipe her eyes seeing two of her favorite students.  
  
"Excuse me James," a few dances later Dumbledore came over and tapped James on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir," James tore his eyes away from Lily and looked at him. "First congraduations," Dumbledore said and then smiled, "Second may I have a dance with your bride?"  
  
James looked at Dumbledore and then at Lily. Lily smiled so James gave in, "Well of course but I'll be watching carefully to make sure you don't pass her off to every male here."  
  
Dumbledore took Lily's hands, "She's safe with me James," Dumbledore laughed and they danced. The next dance Sirius took Lily and guided her all over the dance floor. Remus interrupted them and took her hand and shyly when the dance was over Peter danced her with. James thinking this was all going too far got her back and danced with her two more times until they took a break.  
  
Mr. Evans requested a dance with his daughter and while he did that, James asked Mrs. Evans to dance. Sirius took over from Mr. Evans so James danced with Arabella.  
  
James though was relieved when Lily was his dancing partner again. They danced the rest of the time, smiling and holding each other close. They both laughed as they had not done for a while. The worries of Voldemort, Death Eaters and all the people who had died did not matter at all now. They looked into each other eyes and at that moment there was no one else in the world but them.  
  
That night they left for their honeymoon. They were going to be gone for a week and escape to one of the Potter cottages. It was too dangerous to travel these days. Sirius smiled as they left, one week from today the two lovebirds would be a shock when they entered the Mansion. He had plans.  
  
** It was a quiet week at the Mansion. There was barely and Dark Arts activity either. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat around the house reading, dueling and eating. The day before James and Lily were to return Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in the dining room eating and reading the paper.  
  
"This is sick," Sirius shook his head as he read the cover of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
  
"Death Eaters were busy last night. Listen to this: In Crickhallow, two houses were broken into and the Dark Mark appeared over the houses. Two Ministry workers of the Department of Magical Law came home to find their wives and children dead but their houses intact."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Those poor men. Coming home and finding the Dark Mark over their homes and knowing what lay inside."  
  
Sirius sighed and put down his paper, "Why can't we be school boys again and our only worry be Filch." "The Aurors are no better than Death Eaters anymore," Remus looked around and picked up the paper. "Did you see this, they are allowed to use the Unforgivables. Stupid Crouch."  
  
"When is this going to end?" Sirius asked in a tired voice.  
  
Peter sat there his beady eyes looking between Remus and Sirius. He didn't say anything that morning.  
  
**  
  
The next day Lily and James were to arrive. They weren't arriving until the evening and Sirius spent the whole day preparing for their arrival. He had tried to think of ways to not involve Lily in the pranks but then decided that it would be a welcoming home present for her. He spent most of the time in their new bedroom where he knew they would go straight to.  
  
"Sirius! Remus! Peter! We're home!" James yelled as he entered the Mansion later that evening. He had Lily in his arms as he entered the house. From his hiding place, to James' left Sirius watched as a bucket of ice cold water tipped and fell right on them. He covered his mouth and he watched James yell.  
  
"PADFOOT!" He put Lily down.  
  
Sirius though didn't give away his location.  
  
Remus who of course was in on the joke started to stomp around upstairs. James thinking it was Sirius who usually stomped around made for the stairs. With one hand on the railing he started to walk up. He stopped though, his hand was stuck on the railing. He tried to release his hand but it was stuck.  
  
"What the?" James looked at his hand more carefully. There seemed to be some kind of sticky stuff on the railing and now on his hand.  
  
Sirius laughed again from his hiding place. He had gotten the idea from Remus, who was interested in Muggle things. It was Muggle glue and when Sirius bought it he liked the sound of "super" glue.  
  
"Padfoot when I get a hold of you!" James yelled.  
  
Sirius knew his time was up. He left his hiding place and laughing went to the stairs.  
  
"Welcome home Prongs," Sirius laughed. He looked at Lily who was still wet by the door and to James who was on the stairs. "Is it raining?"  
  
"I'm going to strangle you Padfoot," James told him shaking his head.  
  
"Would you really do that to your best man?" Sirius pretended to look hurt.  
  
"Yes," James took out his wand and with his left hand performed a spell to get rid of the glue.  
  
"Ah that takes all the fun out of it," Sirius grinned. He walked over to Lily, "Welcome home."  
  
"I wish we were still away," Lily shook her head. "What else did you do?"  
  
"Me? Why would I do anything else? This looks good enough to me," Sirius laughed and walked away  
  
**  
  
It was a few weeks after Lily and James got home from their honeymoon. James was back at work, helping Dumbledore to figure out what Voldemort would do next. One evening as they ate dinner Rosy came into the room calling for James.  
  
"Master James! Master James! Mr. Mundungus Fletcher is in the fire sir!"  
  
James got up and ran into the Entrance Hall where Fletcher was waiting for him. Sirius followed with Remus.  
  
"James attack in Laketown!" Fletcher said. "Voldemort sent everyone, we need your help!"  
  
"We will be there in a second Fletch," James nodded to Fletcher.  
  
"Is there an attack?" Lily came out of the dining room.  
  
"We will be back soon," James told her putting on his cloak.  
  
"I'm coming too!" she said and put on her cloak.  
  
"No you're not," James had his hand on the doorknob but he turned around to face her.  
  
"I am," she told him.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do James Potter!" she said angerily.  
  
"Its too dangerous!"  
  
"I can take care of myself!" she yelled back. "I don't need you protecting me!"  
  
"We're going," James shot her an angry look and left.  
  
Lily not listening went out after Remus.  
  
They apparated and quickly went off. Sirius and James went off quickly leaving Remus with Lily.  
  
"I don't need you protecting me either," she told him hotly.  
  
"I know," he said sinerely. "But none of us should be walking around alone." She left it at that seeing the determined look on Remus' face to go with her.  
  
"Crucio!" they both heard and looking at each other they ran towards the curse. When they got near Lily disarmed the Death Eater and they went over to the civilan that had been hit. "Are you all right?" Lily asked comfortingly.  
  
"Thank you," the man said shakingly.  
  
"Come on, we will find the safe house," Remus helped him up. Not use to the pain of the Cruciatus Curse the man stumbled and Remus let him lean on him. Lily watched for Death Eaters as they walked along.  
  
James and Sirius went off quickly.  
  
"She has a nerve coming," James told Sirius as they ran off.  
  
"Um," Sirius really didn't want to get in the middle of this argument.  
  
"Are you siding with her?" asked James. He stopped and turned to Sirius.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Sirius saw the spell coming and he knocked James over getting both of them out of the way.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" he asked. He got off of James and they went in search of the Death Eater. When they caught up to him Sirius had a quick duel with him before disarming him.  
  
When the Marauders had gotten to the attack it had been about even, it seemed Fletcher was right, Voldemort had sent everyone in hopes of a victory. But now with the 4 Order members the Death Eaters were quickly taken down.  
  
When the attack ended 40 minutes later the Marauders were tired and James was sporting a cut on his leg. James had a hand on Sirius' shoulder and they appararted back to the Mansion. Remus was Lily were waiting for them in the living room.  
  
James looked at them but decided to let the matter go. He went up to his bedroom and called for Rosy. After she had tended to the cut he went to bed tired. He was still resolved not to let Lily go on anymore attacks. It was a dangerous businness, he thought as he was falling asleep, one that she shouldn't be in.  
  
** In the morning he rolled over expecting to see Lily but no one was there. He sat up, it looked like no one had slept there all night. He got up and went downstairs. In the dining room sat Remus reading the Daily Prophet. He looked at his watch, Lily should be up now too.  
  
"Where's Lily?" he asked Remus.  
  
"Still asleep I believe," he looked up.  
  
"Where did she sleep last night?" James asked.  
  
"Guest room," Remus told him now back looking at his paper.  
  
"Why is she mad at me?" asked James. "I'm trying to protect her."  
  
"Truthfully?" Remus asked and James nodded. "She can look after herself. She's been doing this longer than we have."  
  
"That's beside the point," James told him. "She has no business in the Order."  
  
"James, its her choice. Just because you marry her doesn't mean you can tell her what she can and can't do."  
  
"I want to keep her safe," James protested.  
  
"We are at war, no one is safe," Remus pointed out. "James she's intellient, she's quick, she can handle it, just let her be. She wants to be involved, no one is forcing her to be in the Order. She wants to be useful."  
  
"She can be useful... for things around here," said James.  
  
"You have house elves," Remus couldn't help but laugh. "There is nothing for her to do."  
  
"But if the Death Eaters attack the Ministry she will be in a lot of danger," James argued.  
  
"She can take care of herself."  
  
"I'm so glad you think I am a hopeless little girl," a new voice came from behind them and both looked to see Lily dressed for work. "May I remind you James Potter that while you and your friends were running around with your heads cut off I was working and involved. I passed my Auror training with full marks and beat Aurors ten times better than you. I've taken down a few Death Eaters and I don't need your protection. Though if you keep this up, you will need your friend's protection from me!" She walked out.  
  
James looked at Remus who had busied himself with the paper again. "The nerve of her!" James walked angerily from the room.  
  
A half an hour later as Remus was folding the paper and ready to get on to the business of the day Sirius' head came in. "Is it safe?"  
  
Remus laughed, "James is in the library or his room and Lily is at work."  
  
"Oh good," Sirius came in and sat down next to Remus. "James is being an idiot isn't he?"  
  
"I'm not sure idiot is a good word to use," Remus thought for a moment. "Complete idiot is nearer to the mark."  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I did but then Lily walked in," Remus told him. "She was furious."  
  
"I'm not surprised," Sirius sighed. "Should I try and talk to him?"  
  
"I think Lily should," Remus looked at Sirius who was looking at him doubtfully. He wasn't sure anyone could change James' mind, he had always been the most stubborn person he knew. "She has to or we are in a mini war." Remus finished sighing deeply. He also knew that while James was stubborn so was Lily and her temper when roused wasn't a good thing to mess with.  
  
"We're doomed." Sirius leaned back against the wall. 


	12. The Dark Mark

Hey! Here is another chapter! I hope to get out another chapter before Friday midnight! I hope you enjoy it! Please R/R. I don't own any of the characters, and they belong to J. K. Rowling!  
  
That night when Lily came home she was met at the door by Remus and Sirius.  
  
"James is in the library," Sirius told her.  
  
"And?" She looked at both of them.  
  
"Talk to him," Remus pressed.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked. "He's the one who is wrong!"  
  
"We know that but you know James, he won't budge!" Sirius said.  
  
"Fine," said Lily and putting her stuff down she went into the library.  
  
"Hello," she said at the door of the library. James turned and got up. He opened his mouth to speak but Lily walked forward and silenced him. "Let me talk. I appreciate your concern and realize that you have lost all your relatives to Voldemort but I am fine. I know how to fight and I won't die without one. I want to be involved and why let me be the only who can worry. I worry about you every time you go off."  
  
"Lily I... I can't help but feel worried and concerned about you. I love you and I want you to live peacefully and without taxing yourself too much."  
  
"We are at war James," Lily shook her head. "How can I live peacefully? This is what I want to do, and I want to be involved."  
  
James moved to Lily and embraced her, "I wish we weren't in this war. I want nothing more to be with you forever and live without worries."  
  
"That's a good dream James," Lily sighed. "Come on let's get something to eat and maybe go to bed early. And next time an attack comes, we can both worry about each other."  
  
James smiled at her, "Let's go."  
  
In the shadows near the library Remus and Sirius stood. They exclaimed sighs of relief. "Thank Merlin that is over," Sirius leaned on Remus' shoulder and they exchanged a grin.  
  
** James decided at dinner that tomorrow he would have to make it up to Lily. He thought for a while on what he could do and decided a trip to Diagon Alley was in order so he dragged Sirius along.  
  
"What do you want to get?" Sirius asked as they went from one store to another.  
  
"I'm not sure," James sighed and he stopped to look in at a store.  
  
Sirius took this time to look around Diagon Alley. Shoppers walked around quickly, trying to get their shopping done. It had been awhile since Sirius had seen anyone just browse around the Alley, taking their time and enjoying the walk up and down. Ever since Voldemort rose people were fearful of attacks everywhere and preferred the safety of their own house. Sirius looked at his least favorite store, Flourish and Blotts and stared as an attractive 19 years old girl watched out her arms filled with parcels.  
  
"Hey James isn't that Katie Moon?" he nudged James.  
  
"Who?" James asked.  
  
"Over there, near the bookstore," Sirius pointed. "She was a Ravenclaw, in our year."  
  
"Oh her," James looked. "Yeah that's she. She's the one you went out with for a year."  
  
"Yes," Sirius gaped at her. She was alone and her eyes glanced around at the different stores. She was wearing a simple blue robe and her hair was tied up in a bun. "I'll be back." Sirius clapped James on the back. He ran across the street and slowed to a walk as he reached her. He cleared his throat. "Ms. Moon, may I help you carry your packages?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, he smiled widely, "Sirius Black!" She gasped. He bowed slightly, "May I take some of your packages?" he asked again.  
  
She laughed, "If you want."  
  
Sirius had forgotten just how blue her eyes were. He smiled more wide and took most of the packages. He walked along with her. "Where are you headed?" he asked.  
  
"I was just going home by the Floo Network," she told him. "I don't trust Apparition."  
  
"Understandable," Sirius had read that two of her friends had gotten splinched the other day. "How about a drink in the Leaky Cauldron before you go home?"  
  
"That sounds delightful," she laughed again.  
  
Sirius had always loved her laugh. During their 7th year they had dated each other and when graduation had come they had promised to owl each other but with the death of Mr. Potter all thought of her went out the window. He had seen her at the funeral but considering that Mr. Potter had been like a father to him he was almost as upset as James.  
  
They went to the Leaky Cauldron and Sirius quickly got them drinks. They sat down in the corner and talked. Sirius as he listened to her talk wondered how he could have forgotten about her, she was beautiful and very funny. He just listened as she talked about her job at the Daily Prophet and what articles she had written. James came into the Cauldron an hour later and seeing the two together he smiled and went back into the Alley deciding to visit the joke shop.  
  
"Oh Sirius, I've had a wonderful time," Katie laughed and gave Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "I must be heading home though."  
  
Sirius nodded, "May I owl you?"  
  
"I was hoping you would ask," Katie smiled. "Yes, I'll be expecting one."  
  
She left. Sirius just watched her go. He couldn't believe his luck in finding her in the Alley today. He watched her leave by the fire and for several minutes kept his eyes on the fire.  
  
"Sirius time to come back to earth," he heard a laughing voice and turned his glaze away from the fire to the person next to him. It was James.  
  
"I was just thinking," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Of course you were, thinking about a 19-year-old Ravenclaw." James laughed again. "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes let's go," Sirius got up.  
  
"Lets hurry, I know you want to go home and write that owl!" James joked and Sirius hit him.  
  
"How long were you listening?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Long enough to know you are in love head over heels," James smiled at his friend and they disapparated.  
  
** A few nights later Sirius who never went to bed until late was in the library when Arabella Figg's head appeared in the fireplace to tell them about an attack. Sirius wrote down the location. He stared at it, not believing what he had just written. No, it couldn't be. No, not them.  
  
"Do you have it?" Arabella asked knowing whose neighborhood it was.  
  
Sirius looked up, understanding passed between their eyes. "Yes." He nodded to her and ran upstairs to Remus' room. He knew his friend was not asleep but reading in bed. He knocked and entered.  
  
"I'll meet you there," Remus told him and they both ran out of his room.  
  
Sirius then went to wake up James. He knocked first incase they were still awake. When he didn't hear anything going on, he entered to find the room in complete darkness. He made his way toward the left side of the bed where he knew James slept. He leaned forward to whisper into his friend's ear to find himself looking red hair. Chuckling he straightened up and looked at them, they were both on the same side of the bed and Lily had her head on James' chest and both his arms were around her.  
  
"James." Sirius leaned back down and whispered in his friend's ear. "James."  
  
"What?" he said still asleep.  
  
"Attack. Muggle world. Don't wake her." Sirius reported to James.  
  
James was instantly awake. He carefully pushed Lily off of him but she woke up.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked opening one eye.  
  
"I have to go," James looked at Sirius and his eyes went to the door.  
  
Taking the hint Sirius left. He waited outside the door for a moment before Lily and James both came out.  
  
"Lily, its 2am why don't you go back to sleep," Sirius said in a hurry.  
  
"I'm coming," she told him.  
  
"But... um.." Sirius couldn't find the words.  
  
"Lets go Padfoot," James told him and they both rushed down the stairs. Sirius hit his forehead. This wasn't going to be good.  
  
He rushed down the stairs after him and grabbed the last broom. He got on and hurried the broom trying to catch up with them. At the gates James turned to him and asked for the location.  
  
"Its Pleasant Lane," Sirius said. Lily's eyes went wide and she disapparated without waiting for the other two.  
  
"What's with her?" James asked.  
  
"I told you not to let come! Her parents live there!"  
  
James swore and went after her leaving Sirius. He disapparated quickly and vanished.  
  
Lily upon arriving ran up to her parent's house. The Dark Mark was hovering over it. She let out a cry and then ignoring the Auror members and a few Phoenix members fighting the remaining Death Eaters she made for the house.  
  
At the door, which wasn't there anymore a man appeared. He gripped her by the arm and spoke to her softly, "I'm sorry Lily."  
  
"My parents... my parents," she looked up at the Dark Mark again.  
  
Remus put his arms around her and she started to cry into his chest. He let her. They stood there ignoring everything going on around them. Finally Remus spoke, "Lets go find the others."  
  
James and Sirius had arrived to find Death Eaters trying to get into another house. They had quick duels with them and won. Looking around he spotted the Dark Mark above the Evans' house. He sighed, "Where's Lily?"  
  
"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked. "I bet he found her." They walked toward the house. "There!" He pointed to Remus and Lily. Remus now had an arm around her and Lily was crying openly.  
  
James rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. One look from Remus told him what happened. James looked down at his wife who was crying into his chest. The other two Marauders just stood by, Sirius put a hand on Remus who was looking at Lily.  
  
"Is there anything left to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Clean things up," Remus shrugged looking around. "The attack is just about over. James take Lily home, and Sirius and I will stay to help."  
  
Nodding to his friends James disapparated both of them home. He picked up Lily and carried her to the house. Ignoring Rosy and the other house elves who had come to see if they needed help James carried her upstairs to their bedroom. He placed her on the bed and then busied himself getting ready for bed. He got in and Lily moved toward him as soon as he got in. He hugged her and let her cry herself to sleep. He lay there knowing how she felt, lost and sad. To have your parents attacked by the man and his followers that you fight everyday and not even know... that was tough. Lily had been so close with her parents and to lose them at the same time. James looked at her and hugged her tight.  
  
**  
  
The wake was two days later. As the older sister Petunia thought it her duty to take care of her parent's funeral. In truth though Lily knew it was because Petunia didn't want Lily anywhere near her and probably thought her responsible.  
  
It was a solemn day. The Marauders formed a protective shell around Lily as they walked into the wake. They all knew what Petunia was like and Lily was torn apart by her parent's murder. James had his arm around Lily and looked around at everyone, almost daring anyone to say anything to her. When they went up to visit the caskets Petunia and her husband Vernon glared at her.  
  
"You murderer," Petunia hissed at Lily.  
  
"She didn't kill anyone," James told her as calmly as he could.  
  
"You and your kind killed her," Petunia lost control and yelled. She started to cry. Vernon stepped forward and comforted her.  
  
"You don't think she is upset over their death? Voldemort killed him, not Lily," James hissed back keeping his voice low. "He could kill you too and you wouldn't know what hit you. We try and protect people."  
  
"Then why didn't you protect my parents?" asked Petunia still crying.  
  
Lily was crying openly, "We didn't know! We had no idea! You don't think if we knew we would have done something? I loved them Petunia! I'd give up my own life to bring them back!"  
  
"Too bad it wouldn't work," Petunia yelled back.  
  
"Enough of this," James placed himself between the sisters. "Lily being a witch had nothing to do with their deaths. If she wasn't a witch there is a chance they could have died. Muggles die every day without the knowledge of Voldemort. He attacks Muggles for fun. If they had been killed they would have been one of the thousand people killed mysteriously. But your parents knew about Voldemort, they knew about our war." James leaned in and spoke to Petunia. "I could have given your parents my protection, but they didn't want it. Don't blame Lily, don't blame anyone but Voldemort." He led Lily away from Petunia and Vernon and the Marauders followed all giving Petunia and Vernon evil looks.  
  
For the next few hours they stood in silence around Lily. A few of Lily's aunts and uncles came up to them and spoke to Lily. She stayed as close as she could to James, glad that they were all there.  
  
A woman that James knew was Lily's favorite aunt came up to them. Sirius and Remus stepped aside and her aunt threw her arms around her niece.  
  
"Oh Lily I'm so sorry," she said. Lily didn't speak but a new set of tears came and she started to cry again. "What was the argument with your sister?"  
  
"She called me a murderer," Lily spoke now still crying.  
  
"What? Why?" her aunt looked back at Petunia wondering what was going on between the sisters.  
  
"I'm a witch! A wizard killed Mom and Dad." Lily cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can we talk more quietly?" James suggested. "Lily is a witch, my friends here Sirius, Remus, Peter and I are wizards. The boarding school Lily went to was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As Lily said the man who killed her parents was a wizard, a bad one. We are at war in the wizarding world. I offered the Evans' my protection but they didn't want it. They were killed because they were Lily's parents and Lily along with my friends fight the Dark Wizard. But they also could have been killed because of me. My family has always fought the Dark Arts. I believe and though I have not told Lily this that Voldemort might be trying to get me. He will attack those close to me or Lily. I don't know how he found out about where her parents lived though."  
  
"Is Petunia?"  
  
"No that is why the argument came up. Petunia thinks Lily is a freak," James informed her.  
  
"Oh Lily," Her aunt hugged her tightly. 


	13. Big Brother

I don't own Harry Potter... J. K. Rowling does  
  
***  
  
A month later, James who had been watching Lily very carefully since her parent's death usually checked up on her during the day at work. She never minded as he always had a small gift for her such as flowers or candies.   
  
One day he firecalled her to find the office deserted. This was common, sometimes she would run an errand or be in with the Minister so he went about his business but called her 10 minutes later to find it still emptied. Now worried he firecalled the Minister who greeted him warmly.  
  
"Excuse me Minister but where is Lily?" he asked as soon as greetings were finished.  
  
"She left a few hours ago," the Minister told him surprised he didn't know, "she had to visit St. Mungo's. She didn't tell you?"  
  
"St. Mungo's?" James' eyes widened. He bit his lip. "Thank you sir."  
  
"Good to talk to you James," James got up and paced the room nervously. What was Lily doing at St. Mungo's? Was she ill? Was she hurt? He looked at the clock, she should be home soon, if she left the Ministry a few hours ago. He decided to go to the library and distract himself with a book but it didn't work, he read the same page a hundred times.  
  
When Lily arrived home an hour later, James pounded her with questions, "Why were you at St. Mungo's? Are you hurt? Do you need to lay down? Are you sick?"  
  
"I'm fine," Lily smiled and went upstairs. "You will find out at dinner." She told him.  
  
"Why dinner?" he asked and quickly went up the stairs following her.  
  
"It's a surprise," she smiled more. She went into the bathroom to freshen up leaving James outside the door very confused.  
  
It was hard for James to wait until dinner. It was actually impossible. He kept badgering Lily about why she was at St. Mungo's and at the same time kept asking Rosy when dinner would be ready. Neither would answer him.  
  
At dinner when everyone was seated Lily looked at the four men who were all waiting for the news. For Remus, Sirius and Peter they wanted to hear the news so James would settle down. Her eyes stayed on James and she spoke softly, "James." She stopped and smiled even more. "You are going to be a father."  
  
At this announcement Remus smiled, Sirius stared at James, Peter smiled weirdly and James looked at Lily confused, "What?"  
  
"I'm pregnant James," she laughed.   
  
"You're having a baby?" he blinked a few times.  
  
"Give the man a Galleon!" Sirius laughed. He clapped James on the back. "Congratulations to both of you."  
  
"That's why I was at St. Mungo's," Lily told him. "I was suspicious after for the last week I've woken up sick."  
  
But James didn't hear her words he was staring at the her muttering to himself, "I'm going to be a father... I'm going to be father."   
  
**  
  
Christmas was on its way. A few days before Christmas they helped the house elves decorate the house and put up the Christmas trees. Ever since hearing that he was going to be a father James had made sure that Lily didn't do too much work and he was always considered about her Apparating.   
  
On Christmas the five adults exchanged gifts and then ate their Christmas lunch. They talked about past Christmas, mostly when they were at Hogwarts. As they talked each other hoped and wished that Voldemort would be quiet that day so everyone could have a nice and peaceful Christmas. The hour was barely 4:00pm when they received the call from Arabella Figg telling them about an attack in the Muggle world. The four men went off, Lily decided to quit the Order until the baby was born so she kissed all four of them and told them to be careful.  
  
It was horrible, Voldemort had attacked five Muggle homes and a wizard family and as the Marauders went into each house they knew that the innocent people had just sat down to their Christmas dinner or having a party with friends. James did something he had not done since they had first begun, as they entered of the hours and James saw the half-opened gifts he turned around and went back outside to throw up.   
  
Sirius came out to check up on him and he patted his back in a comforting way. He told him it would be okay.  
  
"When though?" James wiped his mouth and looked at Sirius. "Dammit Voldemort! I just want the world my child and everyone's else's to be safe and free of Voldemort. Why can't it be?"  
  
Sirius didn't know how to respond to this. James often spoke like this. "Come on, we are done here." Sirius hugged him in a brotherly way. "Let's go home."  
  
**  
  
A few days after Christmas James was down in the training room with Sirius when James heard a bell that announced visitors at the gates.  
  
"Who is it?" James called lowering his wand.  
  
"I'm looking for Sirius Black, its Katie Moon," Katie said. At the sound of her voice Sirius lowered his wand and ran upstairs.   
  
James grinned at his friend as he made for the stairs, "Well I'm not."  
  
Sirius turned around and gave him a glaring look. James laughed, "Come in, come in, sorry about the walk."  
  
Sirius continued upstairs to meet her. James laughing and thinking that he had not seen Sirius move so quickly ran up after him. They were met in the Entrance Hall by Lily who had heard Sirius's thundering steps.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked wondering who could make Sirius run so fast.  
  
"It's her girl friend," James made his way over to Lily and whispered in her ear.   
  
She gasped and then smiled. Since meeting in the Alley Sirius had written to her practically every day. Every morning he would badger all of them wondering if the post had come yet.He always got a far away look on his face which James exclaimed he had only seen on his face when he entered a jokeshop.   
  
She came to the door and Sirius who already had it opened ran out to meet her. They exchanged a kiss and Lily, James, Remus and Peter exchanged a look. When they exchanged another kiss and a hug, James cleared his throat.   
  
Sirius let her go and turned to them, "Katie you remember the annoying James Potter." He joked. "And his lovely wife Lily."  
  
"Oh yes, you were all Gryffindors," she said and greeted them.  
  
"The home of the brave and daring," James said. "It's nice to see you again."  
  
"And Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew," Sirius introduced the last two Marauders.  
  
"Oh it's good to see you all again," Katie shook their hands. "The famous Marauders living in the same house." She turned to Lily, "How do you stay sane?"  
  
Lily laughed. "It's hard." The two women laughed together.  
  
"Would you like something drink or to go sit down?" Sirius asked Katie.  
  
"Both sound nice," she smiled at him.   
  
"Lets go then," James took Lily's hand and they led the way into the living room. There James called for Rosy and ordered hot drinks for all.   
  
"How long have you been married?" Katie asked Lily.  
  
"Five months," Lily told her.  
  
"I remember you two at school," she smiled. "I had a feeling you would get married."  
  
"Mr. Potter your drinks," Rosy came back with a tray and the drinks.  
  
"Thank you Rosy," James smiled at her.  
  
"I know this is an unexpected visit but I wanted to bring Sirius his present and to see all of you, he's spoken so much of you."  
  
"Oh it's fine," James told her. "We don't go far these days."  
  
"He's spoken of us?" Remus asked. He shook his head at Sirius, "Understandable, he always pines for us when he's away too long."  
  
Sirius sent a glare Remus' way. Katie laughed. She patted Sirius on the knee and looked around, "It's a beautiful house."  
  
"Thank you," responded James. "It's been in the family for years." James looked around at Sirius and Katie and then cleared his throat. "Lily what was that piece of furniture you wanted Remus and I to move?"  
  
"Oh it's in the library," Lily told him quickly.   
  
"Peter come with us, we might need another hand," James motioned to him and they all got up.  
  
"Dinner is served around 5," he looked at Katie. "You will stay won't you?"  
  
"Oh of course thank you," Katie smiled at James.  
  
They walked out of the living room going in the opposite direction of the library. On the stairs Lily wrapped an arm around her husband, "He's in love."  
  
"I know," James smiled and shook his head. They went up to their room. "He gets that look whenever she is around or mentioned." He closed the door behind them.  
  
Dinner was a wonderful affair. The Marauders provided the entertainment with stories of their adventures at Hogwarts. Katie laughed hard at them and she told them how she wished she could have been a Gryffindor. "You had all the fun." She told them.  
  
"The Marauders would never have survived Ravenclaw. They liked trouble too much," Lily smiled at her husband as she laughed with Katie.  
  
"We never studied for one exam," James boasted.  
  
"Not one? What about O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts?"   
  
"We spent the whole time in detention," Remus shrugged. "Well they did at least." He said looking at Sirius and James.  
  
"Was detention fun or something?" Katie asked. "I can't understand why you are so proud of all your detentions."  
  
"The amount of detentions depended on how mad McGonagall was. It was an accomplishment to get two weeks detention for one joke. With us she tried not to show she was mad," James nudged Sirius. "But we knew she was furious."  
  
"I thought she was going to burst!" Sirius laughed. "That was one of the best tricks ever!"  
  
"What did you do?" asked Katie eagerly.  
  
"Remember when classes were canceled because of damaged classrooms in our 6th year?" Remus asked her.  
  
Katie thought for a moment and then smiled, "I do!"  
  
"We Dungbombed, Stink Pelleted and locked every room with our special passwords. Not even the Spell Ending Charm worked, nor Alhoroma."  
  
Everyone laughed, "I must tell you, even in Ravenclaw there was never a dull moment with you four. Someone would come in and yell to everyone what you had done now. We were also the victims of many of your jokes."  
  
"Everyone was a victim!" Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Then we did a good job," James laughed. "It was our job to make sure that chaos was always around."  
  
They spent another few hours talking, laughing and drinking tea.   
  
**  
  
"I think we are done here," Benjy Fenwick spoke to them in low voices. Sirius, Remus and James were standing in a Muggle village with Benjy and a few other Order members. "Another two Order members were killed, have to go tell Dumbledore that."  
  
James nodded. They had been helping a family when they heard the Killing Curse and two of their good friends had been killed. "Let's go home." He looked at Remus. He turned to look over his right shoulder expecting to see Sirius but he wasn't there. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius had been standing there listening to Benjy when he had a feeling, a bad one that it wasn't over. There was something that was being forgotten. He walked away as James talked to Benjy and made his down the street to where things were quiet again. He looked to his left and right wondering what felt so wrong.   
  
He was walking in the part of the village where there was little space between the houses. "Crucio!" He heard a voice, a man's voice followed by a woman's scream. He stood rooted to the spot, he knew that voice. He looked to his left and ran down the space between the two houses. He found a Death Eater standing over a figure that was screaming and twitching on the ground.   
  
"Expelliarmus." Sirius said and the Death Eater's wand left him. Sirius caught it. The woman's screams stopped though he could hear her breathing heavily.   
  
Sirius looked down at the wand, it felt familiar. He looked down at it, it was a long wand, it felt powerful. He looked up at the Death Eater.   
  
"Well... well look at you. The hero has come," the Death Eater spoke in a cold cruel voice. "You disturbed my fun, do not expect me to greet you warmly my brother." The Death Eater took off his black mask and revealed his clean shaven, short blacked haired brother Simon.  
  
Sirius had not seen him since he was 13 years old but Simon had the same menacing sneer, the same piercing cold eyes.  
  
"Well you have grown." He spoke again.  
  
"People tend to," Sirius answered curtly.  
  
"Are those your little friends?" Simon asked looking behind Sirius.  
  
Sirius didn't turn around, he knew that when James discovered he was gone they would have followed him. He nodded once.  
  
"And the black haired one, is that your brother?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sirius didn't nod this time. He didn't move at all.  
  
"You think you are so tough don't you?" Simon asked. "You join the precious Order, oh yes I know you are in it. You alliance yourself with that fool Dumbledore. You are on the losing side, but then you were always on the losing side. You were born to lose."  
  
"We will see who is on the losing side," said Sirius.  
  
"How about a duel?" Simon asked. "Like we use to in our dear parent's house."  
  
Images flashed in Sirius' mind, he could see the room in which they dueled. Simon and he doing magic over the summers, which should have been illegal but they used their parents wands and if magic was discovered by two underage wizards, what Ministry member was going to come to their house of two Dark Wizards and stop them. How many times had Sirius ended up on the ground unconscious. He could see himself falling back, time and time again, he never won.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I'm surprised, you always lost," Simon laughed cruelly.  
  
"I've been practicing," Sirius said and threw back Simon's wand.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," Simon grinned menacing.  
  
Sirius looked back at James, "If anything happens, don't sell the motorcycle."  
  
He turned back to Simon and they got in position. Trying to breathe Sirius turned his back to Simon and walked away from him. He stopped, turned and the duel began.  
  
"Stupefy!" Simon roared.  
  
Sirius blocked it and sent back the same curse. It was blocked.   
  
"Crucio!" Simon yelled.  
  
Sirius dodged it, "Expelliarmus." Simon blocked it easily.  
  
The curses were getting darker. Sirius was racking his brain for curses that he hadn't uses in years and the counter curses. The duel went on for awhile. The brothers with years of training did not tire easily.  
  
"Crucio!" Simon said and Sirius didn't dodge it in time. James had to keep himself from going to help his friend. His eyes did not leave Sirius and his ears were filled with the sounds of Sirius' cries. He bit his lip and his fists were in balls.  
  
Simon's smiled widened as he watched Sirius twitch and yell. Remus thought it was a rather sick sight but like James his eyes didn't watch Simon but Sirius. He glanced at Simon once or twice butRemus could see it in his eyes that he was enjoying this very much.   
  
Simon walked around Sirius insulting him and laughing. He walked back to where he had been standing during the duel and he lifted the curse. Sirius kept twitching uncontrollably. James was now breathing heavily, this was it. Sirius get up, he thought. Come on Sirius, come on. How could Sirius get up in so much pain though?   
  
"You know the Cruciatus Curse is a favorite of mine?" Simon told Sirius as he watched Sirius on the ground, face down.  
  
Sirius lifted himself a little bit. He took a few deep breathes and then looked up at his brother, "You- were... always the... sick one." He said in barely more than a whisper.  
  
He tried to get up... he was in so much pain. He got up stumbling and a few times he almost fell back down again. Simon wouldn't stop moving... wait no... everything was moving. He extended his wand arm and tried to steady his wand.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Simon laughed watching him. "I'm tiring of this duel." Simon yawned. "Good bye brother."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" 


	14. Another Attack

Hey, here is another chapter reformatted. Hope you can read it better this time around! I don't own Harry Potter, J. K.Rowling does! Please R/R.  
  
**  
  
The brothers fell to the ground at the same time.  
  
James and Remus ran forward at once. James reached Sirius first. Sirius was laying face down and James turned him around calling his name, "Sirius! Padfoot!" Remus left Sirius with James and jogged over to where Simon lay. With his wand out he turned him over. He sighed, put him back down and went back to Sirius.  
  
Sirius opened his eyes briefly. He looked at James and then his eyes closed again. James took Sirius' hand in his and gripped it tightly.  
  
"Remus will you take care of the woman," James motioned to Remus and not worrying about splinching him or Sirius, James disapparated. James pointed his wand at Sirius and said, "Mobilicorpus." He walked up to the Potter Mansion with Sirius floating next to him and Remus on his other side.  
  
In the house James put Sirius onto his bed and removed his robes, shoes and shirt. He put him into bed and then called for Rosy. After directing her to retrieve a few potions he sat down next to him. He pushed the hair out of his sweaty face. He noticed that Sirius still was shaking slightly.   
  
Remus came up 10 minutes later with Rosy who had her hands filled with potions.   
  
"Good thing you keep a good supply," Remus told James as he sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Rosy took care of Sirius. When she was gone Remus turned to James, "We left Simon."  
  
"Did Sirius kill him?" James asked.  
  
"Yes," Remus nodded. "I made sure he did. If he didn't, I would have killed him myself."  
  
James smiled and turned to his friend. Remus was usually quiet and peaceful but hearing him say that about Simon Black, he couldn't help but smile. There was a lot of brotherly love between the Marauders and it was times like this that it came out more than ever.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Peter came in looking tired.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Simon Black." James told him.  
  
Peter came in and sat down. He looked at Sirius for a moment and then turned to James, "Where did they meet?"  
  
"Down a dark alley," James looked at Sirius. "Voldemort attacked a Muggle town today and Sirius found Simon torturing a woman."  
  
"Who won?" asked Peter.  
  
"Sirius," Remus turned his glaze from Sirius to Peter.   
  
James sat back a little in his chair. They were going to sit here and wait for Sirius to wake up. Even if it took hours.  
  
**  
  
The next morning James left Sirius' side to call Dumbledore. In his office he sat in his chair and firecalled Dumbledore and told him that Simon Black was now dead. Dumbledore nodded and said that Arabella Figg had seen Sirius go down the alley and had watched the duel.   
  
"How is Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"He is still resting. He got hit with the Cruciatus for awhile and then of course using the Killing Curse took a lot out of him," James explained.  
  
"Did they say the curse at the same time?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Sirius fell due to exhaustion and dizziness so the curse missed him," James told him. "The curse hit a building across the street, I'm not sure if anyone was hurt."  
  
"Thank you James," Dumbledore nodded. "I'll let you go and get back to Sirius. I'm sure you have been at his side since you got him home."  
  
"You know me too well sir," James said goodbye and he got up and left the room.   
  
He did go back to Sirius' room after checking his room where Lily was still sleeping. He kissed her forehead and went to sit with Sirius. Sirius woke an hour later. James and Remus had fallen asleep, Peter had left to go get breakfast. Sirius reached out and put a hand on James' knee to wake him up.   
  
"Sirius," James said sleepily and leaned forward.   
  
Sirius opened his mouth, "Hey."  
  
"How do you feel?" asked James.  
  
"Tired. Didn't know that curse took so much... out of you," Sirius tried to grin. He looked at James and spoke again, "Is he... is he dead?"  
  
"Yes." James nodded.  
  
"I'm glad," Sirius looked James in the eye. "Is that wrong?"  
  
James sighed deeply, "I don't think so."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Get some more rest Sirius. Everything is fine now," James patted him on the shoulder.  
  
James left the room and went to go get breakfast. He woke Remus and he decided to go down to his room and get some more sleep. Down in the dining hall Rosy brought him breakfast and he sat and thought. Simon Black was dead, and it was all over. Sirius had always been overshadowed by his family and their reputation. Everyone thought they knew Sirius, people thought he would turn out just like his parents but James knew better. He knew the real Sirius, he hated his parents and brother. He had seen the hatred in his eyes when he saw them, and he had seen the fear in his eyes when they were young in the Potter Mansion. He knew that Sirius would have died before joining his parents, and he knew that they were safe with Sirius. He was powerful and could be a good addition to Voldemort but his brother was too loyal to James and Dumbledore.  
  
**  
  
Two days after Simon died Sirius finally left his room. He had been sitting by the fire for most of the time thinking. Yes he had told James that he was glad Simon was dead, but he wasn't sure now. He was free of Simon, he was the last Black left but the way Simon had just died, just like that. Why did he have to use the Killing Curse, he had never killed before and now he felt so empty. The life that had been in Simon was gone, so quickly, it was so unnerving. He didn't understand how people could kill other people without a second thought. He wondered if James or Remus had ever killed and what about the other Order members?   
  
They were late getting to the Order meeting. They were sure as they said the password that Dumbledore had already begun the meeting. They knocked and hearing Dumbledore's pause and then "Enter" they did.   
  
There was an erupting noise as they entered and the other Members realized it was them. The other Order members were on their feet and clapping. James looked at Sirius and Remus, and then all three of them turned to Dumbledore who was smiling.  
  
He walked over to them, "You did not realize the victory for the Light now that Simon Black is dead?" He asked them.  
  
Sirius bit his lip and looked down.   
  
Dumbledore lifted one of his long hands and pushed up Sirius' chin carefully, "You are feeling hurt aren't you Sirius?"  
  
"I've never killed sir," Sirius said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded understandingly, "Be comforted that now people can be a little safer now that Simon is dead. He was valuable to Voldemort for his ruthless behavior. He enjoyed killing and torturing more than any Death Eater I have ever heard about."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Then I will be comforted for the good of everyone. But for myself I never want to kill again."  
  
"And that is what makes you very different from Simon," Dumbledore shook his hand, "or your parents."  
  
They went to take their seats. As they passed everyone, hands reached out to shake all their heads. It was a good meeting, moral was up and some even dared to see this as a sign for better times.   
  
**  
  
It was about noon and James and Lily, who were usually up and around at this time were just waking up. Downstairs, Sirius, Remus and Peter were reading the paper and having lunch. The Daily Prophet had arrived late today and all three Marauders who reading the headlines.  
  
"Sick." Remus summed it up in one word.  
  
"Disturbed," Sirius sighed.  
  
"150 Muggles dead?" Peter read the headline again.'  
  
"At once," Sirius slammed the paper down on the table.  
  
"What happened?" James entered the dining room with an arm around Lily.  
  
"Aw... good morn- afternoon Mr. Potter," Sirius forgot about the headline for a moment to tease his friends, "and to you Mrs. Potter."  
  
"What happened?" James looked at Remus and Peter completing ignoring Sirius.  
  
"Giants," Remus said.  
  
James frown and took the paper offered to him by Remus. He swore as he scanned it  
  
Gaint Attack  
  
Last night, 20 giants, who are in alliance with You-Know-Who attacked two Muggle villages last night. They destroyed whole houses, streets and torn apart families. The giants who pledged their alliance to You-Know-Who two years ago have been responsible for the worst Muggle killings of You-Know-Who's reign of terror.   
  
"The Ministry should have approached them when it all began," James shook his head.  
  
"Who knew it was going to be this long or this terrible though," asked Remus.  
  
"Dumbledore knew," James sighed. "The meetings he had with Dad and Henry, they use to sit in the library for hours, talking, planning, remembering the last time. Dumbledore knew, and I bet he warned the Ministry. He started preparing the day he first heard Voldemort's name, you mark my word."  
  
**  
  
There was an attack later in the week and leaving Lily behind they ventured into the dark cold night. It was a Muggle town and when they arrived the screams reached their ears and they were alert and ready. They ran forward to go and help, when Lily came with them they split into two groups but not wanting one person to be on their own they stayed together.  
  
Death Eaters were in their glory as they listened to the screams and saw the green light hit innocent victims. They walked around torturing civilian and gloating their power. The trio dueled a few Death Eaters and taking their wands they left them or brought them to the safe house where they were dumped in a corner or spare room until the Ministry came to collect them.   
  
They walked past a house and it looked untouched and quiet. But hearing a woman's scream from inside they knew it was not. They double backed, ran into the hours and followed the screams to the master bedroom.  
  
Outside the room they stood for a moment wishing they knew how many Death Eaters were inside.   
  
"1...2...3," James whispered and they entered blasting the door apart. They took a quick glance around the room, surveying the scene before them. James threw himself behind a tall mirror, Remus positioned himself behind a dresser and Sirius stood by the door.  
  
"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters.  
  
The scene to James' eyes was a Muggle woman on the bed in her night clothes with her husband on the ground beside the bed unconscious or dead. Four Death Eaters were around the bed, one half dressed, kneeling on the bed and he was quickly getting back into position to fight. It looked like the Death Eaters around the bed had been positioned to make sure the woman did not run away and to cheer their companion on. It was a disgusting sight to James' eyes.   
  
"Stupefy!" James joined the fight and pointed his wand at one of the Death Eaters. It was blocked.  
  
One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand at Sirius and whispered a few words. Sirius, not knowing what was coming put up a Shield but the curse went right through it and shattered it. The curse hit Sirius right in the chest and he was picked up and thrown against the far wall. He flew past James who tried to grab him but he couldn't. With a sickening crunch Sirius hit the wall. James and Remus stunned looked at their friend not believing what just happened. The Death Eaters taking advantage of this yelled, "Crucio" Sirius' yells filled the room.  
  
Unable to take it any longer James left his place behind the dresser and fired curses at all the Death Eaters. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"  
  
Remus came out from behind the dresser and together they fired curses on the Death Eaters trying to break the Cruciatus Curse on Sirius.  
  
"Crucio!" two more Death Eaters yelled and Remus got hit with it but James dodged it. Remus' cries filled the room more than Sirius' whose voice was getting tired of screaming.   
  
James looked around him, 8 on 1. He tried to disarm a few of them and stun the others but it wasn't long until his screams were heard along with the other Marauders. The Death Eaters gleefully watched the three Order members and their screams filled their hearts. The woman on the bed was forgotten as the Death Eaters had found a bigger prize. They didn't think about taking the curse off any of them, and they knew they would be honored above all Death Eaters for breaking three of the best Order members.  
  
As the Death Eaters listened to the screaming James twitched, yelled and moved uncontrollable on the floor. He could feel the pain, he knew he was under the curse but he didn't want to scream. He didn't want to show that he was in pain but he couldn't help it. Every part of him hurt, he wanted the pain to end, it was all just too much.  
  
But a thought was trying to enter his mind. It was trying to take the pain away. It was a thought and an image of Lily.  
  
"Lily... just think of her. Lily... you love her. Lily," a voice was saying in his mind. "Your brother Sirius, you must be strong for him. You need to protect Sirius and Remus. You need to be strong."  
  
"STOP!" James yelled. He was laying on the floor face down. He hurt all over, he couldn't tell if the curse had been lifted. But then he didn't think he had imagined himself yelling Stop.   
  
"STOP!" he heard Sirius' voice. It was weak, and very scratchy.   
  
"Well, well it looks like two members of the dream team can break the Cruciatus Curse. Only Dumbledore is rumored to be able to do that," one Death Eater said not able to believe it.   
  
"Well since that isn't going to be work," another said. "Imperio!" He pointed his wand at Sirius.  
  
Sirius got up off the floor showing more strength that he should for a man who had been under the Cruciatus Curse for the time he was. He advanced towards James and picked him up off the floor. He wrapped his hand around James' throat as to choke him.  
  
"Break it Sirius," he whispered not being able to talk with Sirius' hand around him. "Come on."  
  
But the grip lessened and Sirius winked at him. "Now." he mouthed and they turned around and stunned all the Death Eaters who had been watching gleefully.  
  
In a matter of minutes the had all the Death Eaters down. They both dropped to the ground tired.  
  
"We... have to get... out of here," Sirius whispered and James nodded. Everyone was spinning, his head hit the wall behind him. He knew Sirius was in front of him but he couldn't see him... everything was going black. 


	15. Not the Only Potter

He felt warm, and very comfortable, he was laying in some bed. How did he get here? He remembered as if in a dream the house, the woman, he thought Death Eaters were there? He couldn't remember. He felt stiff, why? Everything was blurry in his mind.  
  
"I expect they will be waking up anytime now," James heard someone say. "That man, his back looks like it took a beating."  
  
"Sirius." James thought. He tried to move, he had to get to him.  
  
"James," James recognized that voice. He opened one eye slowly and then the other. He shut them quickly, everything was all white. He couldn't see more than the white. He tried to move again but he felt too sore and weak. He felt something being put on his face. He opened his eyes again and this time he was able to see. Someone had put on his glasses. "How are you feeling?" Dumbledore leaned over his and pushed the hair out of his face.  
  
"Sore." James sighed.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, he had never known any Potter to give just a direct answer, "Would you like some water?" He asked.  
  
James nodded moving his head up and down very slowly. Dumbledore nodded to the nurse behind him and she quickly filled a glass and helped James to drink.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked.  
  
"St. Mungo's," Dumbledore told him. "We spoke to Miss Brown for a while and we have an idea what happened. But I have a few questions for you. Miss Brown said that you three were under the Cruciatus Curse but then you and Sirius yelled stop."  
  
"Yelled stop?" James repeated. "I don't remember doing that."  
  
"Do you remember anything about it? How did you stop it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
James looked at him and then at Sirius who was in the bed next to him. His eyes settled on the ceiling and he thought. He remembered a voice while under the curse, and he had an idea whose voice it was, but it was stupid, it couldn't have been his. "I have to talk to Sirius about it, its all very confusing."  
  
"Take your time," Dumbledore smiled knowing that James was keeping something from him. "I'll go now and I will be back later. If you are up to it, Lily is outside annoying every Healer in the whole hospital."  
  
James smiled, "I'd like to see her."  
  
"I'll give her that message," Dumbledore looked at Sirius and Remus and then said goodbye to James. He made for the door and opened it and walked through. Before he could shut it though Lily came in and ran to his side.  
  
"Oh James, I was so worried," she kissed his cheek and he gripped her hand..  
  
"I'm fine," he told her.  
  
"They feared you might be insane," she started to cry. "They said you were under the Cruciatus Curse for so long."  
  
"How long?" James asked his eyes growing wide. He looked at Remus and Sirius, "are they alright?"  
  
"They said 20 minutes," Lily hugged him. "I was so scared."  
  
"Are Remus and Sirius all right?" James asked again now worrying.  
  
"They think so but they won't know for sure until they wake up."  
  
James gulped, what if one of them was crazy? He looked at them again, he didn't think he would be able to bear it if they were.  
  
"Sleep now," Lily put a hand on his face, "I'll be here."  
  
**  
  
When he woke again he could hear people talking. He opened his eyes and fumbled for his glasses. They were put on his head by Lily. He smiled at her and looked to his right, Sirius and Remus were awake and sitting up.  
  
"All right there James?" James asked  
  
"All right! You?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"All right. Remus?" asked James.  
  
"Never better," Remus told him.   
  
"What happened to you two?" James asked them.  
  
"Bruised back mostly," Sirius shrugged.  
  
"Tiredness and the after effects of the curse," Remus reported.  
  
James smiled to himself. His friends were all right. He sighed deeply and took Lily's hand, "No need to worry."  
  
"James," Sirius called to him. "Can I ask something." He looked at Lily and then at James. Lily got the idea and excused herself. James smiled at her.  
  
"What?" he asked when they were alone.  
  
"Did you hear a voice while you were under the curse?" asked Sirius.  
  
James turned to Sirius looked into his eyes. He nodded.  
  
"Did... did you recognize it?" Sirius asked and James nodded again. "So did I," Sirius sighed. "But it couldn't have been him? Could it?"  
  
"I don't know," James still didn't take his eyes off of Sirius.  
  
"Who do you think it was?" Remus asked.  
  
James nodded to Sirius and he nodded back. They were thinking the same person. James looked at Remus and answered, "Uncle Henry."  
  
**  
  
Dumbledore entered later that day and sat down between their beds. "Any more clues on breaking the Cruciatus Curse?"  
  
James looked at Dumbledore and remembered something, "Sir, one of the Death Eaters said you could break it."  
  
"Alas, a rumor I have tried to keep quiet," Dumbledore chuckled. "But back to you, what was it like?"  
  
They looked at each other. James spoke, "We both heard a voice telling us to break it. I heard it tell me to be strong and think of those I loved. But we don't recognize it." Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Sir, Lily said we were under the Cruciatus Curse for 20 minutes," James told him.  
  
"Yes, that could be fatal for some people but you three are very strong," Dumbledore nodded. "I am very proud to know all three of you. On another note, the Healer will be in here later to give you three a last check up and if everything is fine you are free to go."  
  
The attack on the village had been a victory for the Light. In the group of Death Eaters that the Marauders had dueled was Andrew Jacques, who was rumored to be Voldemort's second in command. He had been put into a Ministry prison and Aurors and Order members cheered and drank to the Marauder's names. The Daily Prophet wrote up a three page article on the Marauders celebrating their lives and successes. The Marauders blushed and stayed away from the Prophet, neither of them liked the fame or glory.   
  
**  
  
A few days after the Marauders had returned home, Lily was searching in the library for a book when she pulled out a large, black book. She opened it to find on the title page the words, "The Potter Family"  
  
She opened it carefully and saw a family tree. The family tree stretched over a few pages and on the last one she found James' name. Next to it though was another name. Jonathon Potter. James didn't have a brother, at least, he never spoke of one.   
  
"Did you find what you are looking for?" Remus came into the library.  
  
"James had a brother?" Lily turned around still holding the book.  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow at her, "Where did you find that one what?"  
  
"He had a brother?" Lily repeated. "I found a book about the Potters."  
  
"You have to ask James about Jonathon," Remus told her. "If he hasn't said anything about him, then maybe he doesn't want to."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with his brother?" Lily was now highly confused. Remus shook his head and left the library.   
  
That night while they were in bed, Lily turned to James, "You never told me you had a brother."  
  
James turned his head to look at her, and he didn't seem surprised that she had mentioned him. He sighed, "My father and I never got along, and the reason was my brother." He stopped and seemed to be thinking as though picturing him in his mind, "I didn't like my brother. He was older than I, Prefect, Headboy, you name it was it. He never got a detention, and never lost a point for Gryffindor. He expressed his desire to be an Auror as soon as Voldemort rose, and before that he wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and go into the Ministry."  
  
"You were Headboy though," Lily pointed out.  
  
"That I was, but my father never forgave the fact that I played jokes, lost points and played Quidditch. I should have been my uncle's son, I was more like him." James shrugged at the last comment and continued, "My brother joined my father's group and a year into fighting he died at the hand of a Death Eater. He was an excellent dueler but his reflexes weren't the best. He knew every spell ever created. I would have made the better Auror and my father knew it. I had the better reflexes because of Quidditch. My father became a little insane after my brother died, he never settled for anything I did. He never thought I was doing my best, he always thought I didn't take school seriously enough."  
  
"Did he love you?" asked Lily.  
  
"He did I think. He never showed it but I think he loved me," James had to think a little bit before answering. "He wanted to be an Auror, he wanted me to follow in his steps and continue the tradition of having a son Head of the Aurors. It wasn't a happy day in my house when I told him, no I don't want to be involved."  
  
"Were you glad when he died?" asked Lily.  
  
"Well I felt free," James admitted, "but I also got a lot of responsibility when he died. I had to get involved then, and I had no choice. Where did you find out about my dear brother?"  
  
"A book in the library," Lily told him.  
  
James nodded, "Forget my brother or you will start having nightmares," James grinned. James put a hand in her hair, "Who cares about my brother when you have me?" He kissed her on the cheek. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
James lay there thinking, his brother. He had not thought of him since his father died. He always worked so hard to impress their father. He was so perfect, just to impress their father. Didn't work, did he? He died foolishly trying to take on three Death Eaters. But then he thought of it more, he had never tried to take on three or more Death Eaters... never. He thought sarcatically. 


	16. Baby Harry

It was a horrible experiment. Waiting, pacing, having the portraits on the wall watch you. The silence followed by a woman's scream and then more silence. Having your friends watch you, their eyes moving back and forth but no other part of their body moving. How could anyone do this?  
  
"Prongs you are wearing a spot in the tile floor," Sirius said from his seat looking at James.   
  
"How are you so calm?" James asked.  
  
"She's not my wife," Sirius chuckled.  
  
James sent him a glare.  
  
"I know how you are feeling James," a new voice said as it came up to them from down the hall.  
  
"Frank," James shook his hand. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine now," Frank Longbottom, who was an Auror and a Order member, had been a year ahead of them at school. He smiled now and said, "I'm a father. Alice just had a boy."  
  
"What is his name?" James asked.  
  
"Neville Patrick Longbottom," Frank smiled broadly. "Horrible waiting though, Alice was in there for 12 hours."  
  
"Oh Merlin," Sirius hit his head against the wall behind him. "Lily is going on 2 hours and this maniac is driving us all insane."  
  
"Good luck to you," Frank shook all their hands, "get comfortable."  
  
They were in St. Mungo's and the day had finally arrived. Lily was going to have her baby after two false alarms. James looked at his watch, it was getting late on July 30. Just two hours ago they had been eating dinner when Lily started to scream. Chaos was the immediate reaction, even though each Marauder had a job to do. James was to take care of Lily, Sirius was to get her bag, Remus was to go ahead to St. Mungos and Peter was to tell Rosy they were leaving. It actually didn't happen that way though, Sirius said Accio without saying Lily's bag and dishes, books and chairs came flying in the air at them causing all of them to duck and hit the ground. Remus after a few seconds of things flying over ahead stopped them. Peter couldn't find Rosy, Remus dropped the Floo Powder and had to run to the gates to Disapparate. James had to pick up Floo Powder for the two of them but before that he bumped into Sirius causing both of them to swear loudly and James' glasses fell on the ground.  
  
At last though they got to St. Mungo's and luckily in time. Lily was in a hospital room and the Marauders were in the waiting room waiting and waiting. James was driving everyone mad.  
  
Three hours went by and then four. James looked at his watch, it was 11:00pm. They had been here since 7:00pm. Sirius was now asleep in the chair, Peter's head was bobbling and Remus was flipping through old Daily Prophets. James couldn't sit, he was too nervous. How long does it take? He put a hand in his hair and ruffled it up a little bit. He stopped, he hadn't done that in years. He continued pacing.  
  
Midnight came. There was no word yet. James was getting tired but he couldn't sleep. He could barely sit. He went to get tea from the fifth floor. He came back but there was no word yet. How much longer?  
  
1am came. James flipped through the magazines but none of them looked interesting. He wiped his glasses on his robes. How much longer? Was Lily fine? Did something happen? When would he hear? How much longer of this could he take?  
  
2am came. Was it going to be a boy or a girl? What would they name it?  
  
"Mr. Potter?" a woman in green robes tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Is Lily fine? Is the baby born? Where is she?" James asked her in a hurry.  
  
"She's fine," the woman smiled. "She'd like you to meet someone."  
  
She walked away and motioned him to follow. James was on the woman's heels. Why couldn't she walk faster? He needed to know, he needed to see her! Was it a boy or a girl? He left Sirius, Remus and Peter behind.  
  
"Lily," they reached her room and James went to her side.   
  
She was sitting up in the bed with a bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked tired but she smiled. "Well what do you want to name your son?" She asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Harry," James breathed looking at the baby boy.  
  
Lily smiled, "Harry James Potter."  
  
James was glowing now, his son had his name. James kissed Lily on the cheek, "Harry James Potter." He smiled.  
  
"Here," Lily held him out to James.   
  
With shaking hands he took his son in his strong arms. He rocked him gently, "My son, my son." He said in a whisper. "Hello Harry James Potter."  
  
"Somehow you always try and give us the slip," Sirius said from the doorway. Remus stood next to him and Peter stood behind them trying to see.  
  
"I'm a father," James turned to them glowing.  
  
"I had a feeling something like this was going to happen," Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"So that's why we are here," Remus grinned.  
  
"Shut up you two," James snapped. "I'm the father of Harry James Potter."  
  
Sirius wiped his brow, "Thank Merlin you didn't call him James Henry Potter Junior. What a nightmare that would have been."  
  
"My middle name is better than yours, Sirius Orion Black!" James grinned.  
  
"Shhhhh," Sirius said looking around. "My middle name is classified information until I die!"  
  
James gave Harry back to Lily and then looked at her. She nodded. "Padfoot can I have a word?"  
  
"Having we been having words?" Sirius asked.  
  
James motioned him to come over to where he stood. Sirius came over. "Lily and I would like you to be Harry's godfather."  
  
"Me?" Sirius laughed loudly. "Me with responsible?"  
  
"Well I'm not planning on anything happening to me tomorrow," James said. "But with the world we are in now, incase of anything, I want someone I trust looking after Harry. And we are brothers, you will do it won't you?"  
  
"Of course I will," Sirius nodded. "I'd be honored."  
  
"Here hold your godson then," Lily gave him Harry.   
  
"Hey wait," Sirius said. He took a deep calming breathe, "You trust me not to drop him?"  
  
"Take him," James laughed.  
  
Sirius extended his arms out and took the small baby. He pushed back the blanket a little bit so he could see his face. "Well hello." He smiled at him, "I'm your godfather little Prongs."  
  
"Remus, Peter come here," James motioned to them to come in, they had been lingering by the door. Sirius gave Harry to Remus who held him for a few minutes. Peter then took him but not for long since he was so nervous and shaking.   
  
"Why don't you get some sleep Lily," James told her. "We will be outside."  
  
"Go home," Lily smiled and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Come back tomorrow, I'm fine."  
  
"Prongs, you are asleep on your feet," Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "We will be back first thing tomorrow."  
  
"It is tomorrow," Remus told them.  
  
"Then after breakfast," said Sirius.  
  
"Bye Lily, bye Harry," they chorused and left.  
  
**Lily left the hospital a few days later with Harry securely in James' arms. The Marauders had all come to escort her and Harry home. When they got home Lily went right to their room and put Harry down in the crib. She then went to shower and change.   
  
When she got back to the room James stood by the crib watching Harry sleep.  
  
"He's beautiful," James whispered to Lily so he wouldn't wake Harry.  
  
"He has your face," Lily said and James stood behind her and she put her head on his chest.  
  
"I have a feeling he's going to be my twin," James smiled. "Do you see the little hair, its black."  
  
"I hope he has my eyesight," Lily laughed.   
  
"Come on," James led her to the bed and they sat on it. James kissed Lily on the cheek.   
  
**  
  
That night as James got into bed Lily was putting Harry to bed. She changed her mind though and brought him over to the bed with her. She put Harry down between them and with a smile James put a protective arm near Harry. He was already fast asleep. Lily laid down on the bed and they didn't speak but smiled at each other.  
  
They fell asleep with Harry between them. James felt like the luckiest man alive and as fell asleep he wasn't sure if things could get better. 


	17. The Last of the Prewetts

The weeks past. The whole household's spirits had risen because of the newest member of the house.  
  
Sirius and James spent countless hours with Harry, holding him, and playing with him. Remus  
  
would sit and read as they did but secretly he would be looking over his book to watch the two  
  
grown men acting like children.   
  
Peter had disappeared not long after Harry was born, he said he wanted to do some more traveling  
  
and visit his mother for a while. The other Marauders were too tied up in Harry to notice that one of  
  
their number was missing.   
  
Dumbledore had given the Marauders time off to be with Harry and get use to a child in the house.  
  
He told them with so much death in the world, and birth should be celebrated to its fullest. The  
  
Marauders told Dumbledore they would be back in action in two weeks. They couldn't let the  
  
Death Eaters have too much fun without them.  
  
In the middle of August they were back at work, when the portrait of Jonathon Potter alerted them of  
  
an attack. He told them that Dumbledore had sent him since something was wrong with their  
  
fireplace and he couldn't get through. James ignored this for the moment.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Lily grabbed her cloak. She looked in her husband's eyes, "for nine months  
  
I watched you go off without knowing if you would return. I sat around knowing I couldn't do  
  
anything, well not any more."  
  
James nodded and didn't try and stop her, "I wasn't planning on stopping you, I learned my lesson."  
  
They got past the gates and disapparated. They apparated to a wizarding village, one of the few left.  
  
They split up upon their arrival, Lily went with James, and Sirius took Remus with him. They took  
  
off with their wands out and a determined look on their faces.  
  
As usual the Death Eaters roamed the streets killing and torturing at will. James and Lily stopped  
  
one Death Eater from torturing two children while another Death Eater held their mother who was  
  
forced to watch. Lily held the smallest child close to her while James led the woman trying to find  
  
the safe place. For both of them every child, every innocent victim reminded them of Harry, it was  
  
difficult to keep going when you saw innocent victims being hurt.  
  
They had just left the woman when Lily directed his attention to a group of Death Eaters. It was a  
  
sight that would haunt James until his death. Two fellow Order members were surrounded by Death  
  
Eaters, and James recognized them as Gideon and Fabien Prewett. They both had shields up and  
  
they were blocking and sending off curses left and right. A few of the Death Eaters fell but they were  
  
revived by their friends. James felt a lump in his throat watching, and they were fighting for their  
  
lives, they knew they were out numbered, they knew there was no hope but still they fought like  
  
animals. They were the only two left of the great Prewett family, and the family was one of the old  
  
pure blood wizarding families like the Potters.   
  
James started to run, he needed to help them, they couldn't do this on their own. He was still a  
  
distance away when he heard, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He stopped and watched as Gideon  
  
stumbled but did not fall. His shield was destroyed but he continued fighting. James watched in awe,  
  
he had just had the Killing Curse sent at him but still he fought. Fabien did not look to see if he was  
  
all right, he couldn't, he couldn't take his eyes off the Death Eaters. They both kept fighting, waiting  
  
for help.  
  
James realized he was standing still and he continued to run, hold on, he thought. I'm coming, he  
  
needed some way to communicate with the brothers, they were getting closer.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA !" James heard it again but this time from more than one person. Every  
  
Death Eater in the group had shouted the curse at the brothers, and they both fell.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" James put his wand in front of him and yelled the Stunning Curse. The Death  
  
Eaters had heard his cry but were too busy celebrating over the death of the Prewett brothers to  
  
notice him come up behind them. With Lily's help all the Death Eaters were stunned. James kicked  
  
some of them as he fought to get to the brothers. He knelt, "Gideon! Gideon!"  
  
"He's dead," Sirius had not been far when he heard James' cry. Fearing something had happened to  
  
him or Lily, he and Remus had come as fast as they could.   
  
"Gideon! Gideon! Fabien!" James shouted.  
  
"They were heroes James," Remus sighed looking at the Death Eaters that they had been up against.  
  
Gideon had been a Ravenclaw in their year and to the Marauders always a decent guy. Fabien had  
  
been older than them and they never been at school together.  
  
"Lets get these Death Eaters locked up," Sirius said and he and Remus took them away.  
  
Lily nodded to Sirius. She left James for a moment and came back with Alastor Moody. Alastor  
  
swore when he saw Gideon and Fabien.  
  
"They'll get a proper funeral," Alastor promised to the Potters.  
  
"It took 5 Death Eaters to kill them," James muttered. "Five."  
  
"I'll let Albus know," Alastor shook his head.  
  
"Five," James repeated.   
  
Gideon and Fabien's funeral was two days later. James and Lily went there leaving Harry with  
  
Rosy. They had promised to bring Harry to an Order meeting so everyone could see him but this  
  
was not the time.   
  
Dumbledore gave the eulogy. He spoke of their life, their time at school and their death. He spoke of  
  
their final fight, he got the details from other Order members. Everyone bowed their heads when  
  
they heard it took five Death Eaters to bring them down, and they were heroes in the eyes of  
  
everyone present. James kept seeing them die in his head as Dumbledore spoke. Gideon stumbled  
  
but kept fighting. He was always strong. He put an arm around Lily and she moved closer to him.  
  
To anyone else it would seem that James was giving Lily support but Sirius and Remus who stood  
  
next to them knew it was the other way around.   
  
  
  
August 31st came. Sirius had decided to lighten everyone's hearts by throwing Harry a one month  
  
birthday party. He thought it was his duty as godfather. First he got Harry out of his crib and put a  
  
Muggle party hat on him. Remus and Sirius had ventured into the Muggle world for a few things for  
  
the celebration. He had a party hat on his head too. He had noise makers too, and he took one out of  
  
the bag and put it to his lips. He blew as hard as he could.  
  
James yelled and Lily screamed and both had their wands in their hands in seconds. Sirius then  
  
started a round of Happy Birthday Harry and then tossed Harry high into the air and caught a  
  
laughing Harry.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! PUT HIM DOWN!" Lily yelled. She still had her wand in her hand so  
  
Sirius quickly put Harry back on the bed. He started to sing again and Remus and Peter came in  
  
running hear Lily's screams.   
  
James who had been sitting up, now fell back on the bed. "Lily I think we are done having kids.  
  
Four children are enough I think."   
  
Harry was now in Lily's arms and he clapped his small hands together.   
  
"PRESENT TIME!" Sirius yelled and ran from the room. He came back in a second later with his  
  
arms full of Stink Pellets, Dungbombs and candy. "All for you Harry."  
  
"Sirius, he's a month old," Lily reminded him.  
  
"Oh right," Sirius hit his head with his hand. "Well I'll just keep these Dungbombs, Stink Pellets,  
  
well practically the whole store and the candy until you are old enough to appreciate it and you have  
  
your own room so you can hide them, so you can have by Christmas."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and James hit himself with a pillow. Lily was looking daggers at Sirius. "OH!  
  
One more present! One ride with yours truly, on my motorcycle!"  
  
"NO! I forbid that!" Lily said very seriously.  
  
"Lily, he wants to though," Sirius begged. "Look at him, he's clapping and he really wants to say,  
  
Yes, Padfoot please take me for a ride on your wonderful motorcycle!"  
  
"He's a month old!" argued Lily.  
  
"Can I take him out when he's six months old?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Lily, he'll be safe with Sirius, let him go when he's six months old." James said from under the  
  
pillow.   
  
Sirius got Harry from Lily's grip and they marched him downstairs for breakfast. They had a cake  
  
and they sang multiply rounds of Happy Birthday Harry to him. They spent the morning playing  
  
with Harry celebrating his month old birthday.  
  
By noon Harry was worn out and had fallen asleep in Sirius' strong arms. Sirius smiled and walked  
  
around with him rocking him and singing softly. He sang a song that his grandmother use to sing.  
  
He told James, "It was the only good thing about her. She was like my mother, but she could sing."  
  
**  
  
A few weeks later James woke in the morning with the sun coming into the room practically  
  
blinding him. He rolled over to find Lily not there. He sighed and then yawned. He looked at the  
  
clock to find it 7:00am. Muttering about how Lily should just let the house elves take care of Harry  
  
in the mornings he got up, showered and dressed.   
  
Lily was in the dining room feeding Harry, who had woken her up. She thought that Sirius, James  
  
and Remus all must have Silencing Charms around them since none of them woke to hear Harry's  
  
screams. The house elves had come running but Lily took care of him herself. About 8:00am James  
  
came into the dining room still yawning. Rosy came out with his usual cup of tea and James nodded  
  
that he would like breakfast.   
  
"Why don't you let the house elves take care of him in the morning?" James asked.  
  
"I can handle it," she told him, "I think it's awful for mothers not to take care of their children."  
  
James shrugged knowing, and it was a losing battle. Lily forever would hold on to her Muggle ways  
  
of doing things. He instead changed the subject, "I'm surprised Remus isn't up. Next thing you know  
  
Sirius will be up."  
  
"He might have stayed up late reading," Lily now finished feeding Harry sat down to eat herself.  
  
"What are you three doing today?"  
  
"Nothing right now. I could take Harry flying," James shrugged again.  
  
"You will not," Lily stiffed up.  
  
"I was just kidding," James laughed. He stopped at the look on Lily's face. "I wonder where the  
  
Daily Prophet is?" James got up and went in search of the paper. He found it on the doorstep. He  
  
picked it up and opened it.   
  
"YOU-KNOW-WHO RECRUITING DARK CREATURES?"  
  
James gasped and quickly scanned the article. A number of vampires and werewolves had been  
  
spotted attacking villages. James closed the paper, and every once in a while Voldemort recruited  
  
Dark Creatures. Remus had never been touched before, he had been safe at Hogwarts but if  
  
Voldemort found out he was a werewolf.  
  
"Remus." He had to talk with him and Sirius right away. He went to the stairs and was surprised to  
  
see Sirius stumbling down them, rubbing his left eye and yawning.  
  
"Voldemort is recruiting Dark Creatures again!" James told him.  
  
Sirius was awake, "Remus! Where is he?"  
  
"Still sleeping," James told him.   
  
"I'm up before Remus?" Sirius asked. The two looked at each other and then up the stairs. They  
  
raced up the stairs to Remus' room. Remus was always up first. Always. Ever after the full moon.  
  
They got to his room and knocked. No response. James opened the door.   
  
The room looked like a hurricane had come through there. Books were all over the place, the curtain  
  
was torn, and the sheets were off the bed. The curtains around the bed were ripped. There was one  
  
thing for certain though, Remus wasn't there. 


	18. The Search

Neither spoke for several minutes. Sirius was staring at a fallen book unable to believe what happened. James had sank down on the bed and he had his head in his hands. Remus was gone, how, why, it was impossible, thoughts were running through his head at full speed.  
  
Finally Sirius spoke and he swore.   
  
"How come I didn't hear?" James asked more to himself than to Sirius.  
  
"Silencing Charms?"   
  
James didn't respond.   
  
"We need to contact Dumbledore."  
  
They went to James' office and firecalled him. James sat in his chair and Sirius paced the room. "Albus Dumbledore." James said. They waited, "Professor Albus Dumbledore!" he said again growing impatient. "DUMBLEDORE!" James said again. There was no response.   
  
"Wait Jonathon said something about Dumbledore not being able to fire call us," Sirius had been near the door and now he turned and pointed to the fireplace. "If he can't get to us, we can't contact him."  
  
"Do you think its being watched?" James asked.  
  
"We can't worry about that now," Sirius opened the door, "to Hogwarts we go."  
  
James went into the dining room to speak with Lily and Sirius went to get dressed.  
  
"Lily, don't use the fireplace for anything, Sirius and I will be back soon," James told her.   
  
"What happened?" she asked standing up.  
  
"Sirius and I think someone might be watching the fireplace and Voldemort took Remus. He's recruiting Dark Creatures again."  
  
"How did they get Remus? Why didn't we hear anything?" Lily asked.  
  
Faced with the same question James turned away. He didn't respond again. Instead he kissed her on the cheek, "We will be home as soon as we can."  
  
He was joined by Sirius by the door and they grabbed their cloaks and went out. They flew to the gates of the Potter Mansion and still holding their broomsticks they disapparated. They apparated to Hogsmeade and mounting once again they flew up to school. At the doors they went in and went straight to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"What's the password?" James asked as they got close.  
  
"Last meeting it was Chocolate Frogs," Sirius said as they got up to it and the gargoyle opened. They went in and quickly went the stairs.  
  
James knocked and they heard Dumbledore's voice telling them to enter. Dumbledore was in his office talking to Alastor Moody, he was frowning and James knew they had seen the Prophet.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at them and greeted them.   
  
"They took Remus," Sirius said at once.   
  
"Why would he want Lupin?" Moody asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the two Marauders and then at Moody, "Remus was bitten when he was 5 years old."  
  
"He's a werewolf?" growled Moody.  
  
"We've got to get him back," James interrupted. He didn't want to hear Moody's opinion of werewolves at that second.   
  
"We have no idea where they were taken," Dumbledore sighed heavily. "I am waiting to hear from one of my spies, but I don't hold much faith that we will know so soon."  
  
"We have to go now," James shook his head, it was not good enough. "Remus needs our help."  
  
"Where is there James?" asked Dumbledore. "We don't know."  
  
"I can't wait sir," James said fiercely. "Remus is my brother, I have a duty to him. He was in my house, under my protection. I will not let Voldemort do anything to him."  
  
"James he can be anyway," pleaded Dumbledore.  
  
"My duty is to Remus," James said again. "I don't care how it takes, I will find him."  
  
"You can't blame yourself."  
  
"You don't understand, no one enters the Mansion without me knowing. Only Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and I myself can. If someone tries to enter, a bell goes off. There is no way past this bell. Whoever took Remus... it was an inside job you could say."  
  
There was silence after this statement. Dumbledore, Sirius and Moody all looked at James. James had sunk down in a chair. Finally Dumbledore spoke, in no more than a whisper, "How many people can go into the Mansion?"  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and myself. That's it." James said again.  
  
"Can you get through with a disguise?" Moody asked. "A Potion or a charm?"  
  
"No, as you walk through the gates it checks," James sighed.  
  
"What if they controlled Remus?"  
  
"No. I would know if any Dark Arts spells are being used. It detects the Imperious and all those," James shook his head.  
  
There was silence in the room agin. They had run out of ideas. A few minutes later the silence was broken by a man in black robes who came stumbling into the room. In his hand was a black mask. James stood up but Dumbledore nodded to him.   
  
"Sir, I just came from a meeting. I know where He has the Dark Creatures! They are in Albania, in the forest. His favorite forest."  
  
James stood up. He motioned to Sirius, "We are off sir."  
  
"No James," Dumbledore said again.  
  
"I have to," James stood his ground. "Remus is my brother, he needs us." With that he left.   
  
Sirius lingered for a moment, "Don't worry sir, we will be fine. We are the only ones who can get him out!" He went to the door and left.  
  
Dumbledore watched them leave, "How though?" he spoke to the others.  
  
"They are stupid sometimes those two bloody Gryffindors," Moody said shaking his head. "Always have the save the day."   
  
"You were a Gryffindor weren't you Alastor?" asked Dumbledore turning to him.  
  
"I didn't get in Gryffindor because of loyalty." Moody answered.  
  
**  
  
As quick as they could they made their way back to the Potter Mansion. At home Sirius talked to Rosy about getting food and James went to inform Lily about their plans. She knew that there was no way to stop them when it came to Remus. She nodded, kissed him and told him to be careful.   
  
At the doors again, they were packed lightly and ready Lily hugged and kissed James again. She gave Sirius a hug and told them to watch out for each other. She knew they would be all right, they were the Marauders, they would get Remus back safely. Both men kissed Harry and they left.  
  
At the gate of the Potter Mansion James took a deep breath and turned to Sirius, "You ready?  
  
"Always." Sirius responded seriously.   
  
"Wands out, stay alert," James instructed. He looked at Sirius and they both nodded. This was going to be the hardest thing they ever did, they thought. The forests of Albania were a favorite of Voldemort and only he knew exactly what was in the forest.   
  
They disapparated.  
  
They apparated, and they both still with their wands out turned around, alert and aware. No one was around and they looked in front of them at the big, dark trees and the forests of Albania. Both sighed and looked at each other, they nodded. They turned into their Animagus forms and entered. The huge, black dog and the silver stag walked forward as bravely as they could. They had not gotten far when they met their first obstacle. There in a clearing was two fifty foot snakes blocking their paths. The dog and the stag recoiled at once, the snakes opened their mouths and hissed and both animals knew they would have no trouble fitting in there.   
  
With a pop they both changed back. With their wands out they wondered what to do. They couldn't run around, the snakes would catch them in a second and probably chase them. They would have to fight, they needed to keep going and fighting was the only way.   
  
James bent and picked up a few stones from the ground. He enlarged them and threw them at the snakes, it did nothing but anger them.  
  
"Can we try a few curses?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Has to be better than this," James threw another one hitting the snake near the eye. The snake didn't even seem to notice the rock. "If we can get them to reveal their stomachs, I think that's where they aren't protected as well." James levitated himself up and floated above the snakes. One of the snakes rose trying to get at him. Sirius had his wand ready to attack. James teased the snake for a few minutes, trying to get it to rise, to reveal its stomach.   
  
"STUPEFY!" Sirius yelled seeing the stomach.  
  
The curse hit the snake. They both knew the snake felt the curse, the snake let out a hiss and its head and whipping all around. The snake's head came at James, he saw it but didn't move fast enough. The snake hit him and he fell to the ground. Sirius ran over to his friend.  
  
James groaned and looked at Sirius, "That didn't work too well."   
  
"Are you hurt?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't think so," James shook his head. "Help me up." Sirius extended his hand and James took it. He pulled and James was back on his feet. "I feel a little dizzy." He admitted and reached out for Sirius' arm. They stood there for a minute while James got back together. The snakes didn't bother with them in this time.  
  
"We need to keep going," Sirius sighed. "How do we get around them?"  
  
"We will have to run," James said thinking out loud, "but we need an advantage."  
  
"What if they can't see us?"  
  
"Make ourselves invisible?" James asked.  
  
"What if they can't see," Sirius pointed to their eyes. "We can blind them."  
  
"How?" asked James.   
  
There was silence, Sirius hadn't thought of that one.  
  
"Wait," James picked up another stone and transfigured it into a dagger. "We can throw knives and get them in the eyes." He pocketed his wand and threw the knife. The hours of training he had done was going to pay off. The knife soared in the air and hit the snake in the eye. Sirius hit him on the back and as the snake hissed in pain, they both backed up to get out of the way. The other snake started to come forward and was looking like it was going to attack but James had thrown another knife. Now both of the snakes were hissing in pain and distracted.  
  
"RUN!" James yelled to Sirius and they both turned into their animal forms and ran as fast as they could. Without looking back once they ran as they had never run before. They had no idea where they were going but as long as they were away from the snakes they were fine.   
  
As night started to fall they stopped and changed back. They fell to the ground breathing heavily, tired from running. They didn't talk for a while but then Sirius brought up something that had been weighing heavily on James' mind.  
  
"How long do you think it will take to find Remus?"   
  
"I don't know," he answered truthfully. They went into the packs and got ate some food. They ate in silence, both too worried about Remus and finding him to talk too much. "Here why don't you try and sleep. I'll wake you when I can't stay awake any longer."  
  
Sirius nodded, turned into a dog and went to sleep. James cleaned up and walked around close to their little camp. Where are you Remus? He thought. He sat down next to a tree and thought, he hoped Remus was fine, he couldn't let anything happen to him. He wished he could write to Lily to let her know they were fine but he didn't have an owl. He wasn't sure she was so safe at the Mansion, how did they get in? They shouldn't have been able to get in, he always knew when someone approached the gates. Did they control Remus somehow? Was he cursed when he had been out somewhere? Did they get a hold of him at the last attack? No... they couldn't have done that either, he knew if someone was being controlled in the house. Moody had put the Imperious on them once and the noises that made. The house elves didn't hear anything either, it was part of their job to protect the Mansion and they told him nothing happened. How did they get in? He sighed, he had a feeling, a weird feeling he would take that question to his grave. He turned into a stag to get more comfortable. He was too troubled to sleep, he looked at Sirius who was now snoring softly as a dog. Next he'll be having puppy dreams, James had to smile at this.   
  
He must have fallen asleep as he sat lost in his thoughts. He smiled as he felt someone next to him. He thought of being in his own bed with Lily next to him. She moved closer to him and put her hand on his face. It felt nice and warm and.... hairy? He opened his eyes, 8 eyes were looking at him. He jumped and knocked into Padfoot who yelped.   
  
James looked around, there were surrounded by spiders, large spiders. They had to be as big as the two Animagus. Prongs looked around, the sun was rising, he had slept all night. Prongs and Padfoot were now standing next to each other, the spiders were coming closer to them. He could see their reflection in their eyes.   
  
He picked up their bag in his mouth and ran. His antlers hit the spiders and they plowed through them. James made a path for them with his antlers, tossing some of the spiders out of the way. Padfoot was close behind him and if possible they ran faster than they had the day before when escaping the spiders. The spiders started to chase them but the Animagus were faster and after about an hour they lost them.   
  
They transformed and fell to the ground breathing heavily. James was shaking uncontrollable. They both had sweat running down their faces and Sirius' eyes were wide. They sat on the ground for almost 20 minutes too terrified and tired to move.   
  
James finally found his voice, "That... was...close."  
  
"Too close," Sirius agreed.  
  
They made camp and spent most of the day resting. James was having a hard time shaking off the feeling he had when the spider had touched him and he had woken up.   
  
The next day they set off not sure where they were. They transformed into their animal forms and Sirius sniffed around trying to pick up Remus's scent. All that day they walked and Sirius didn't pick up a thing. For the next four days they walked, it rained the whole thing making it very hard for Sirius to pick up Remus' scent. They knew the forest was huge and they had expected it to take a long time but they were growing anxious. What if they had done something to Remus?   
  
Finally on the 6th day both soaking wet and tired and after many dead ends and false alarms Sirius led James to a huge clearing. There in the clearing was cages and in each cage was a person. Voldemort thinking that werewolves were beasts had put them in cages. There had to be a hundred cages, that were so small it was impossible to move once in them. Since it was not the full moon the werewolves were their human selves. Sirius and James' hearts dropped and the sight of them and Sirius had to take deep breathes to stop himself from throwing up. Some of the people were dead.   
  
They were about to go in search of Remus but they heard human voices and both sank back into the bushes and they waited for night time. 


	19. Home Safe

Hey, here is another chapter. I know it's short, but I wanted Christmas to be a chapter by itself. I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is for all you Remus fans! I don't own Harry Potter, J. K.Rowling does. Please R/R.  
  
**  
  
"Remus, Peter, are you sure about this?" Lily asked. It was a week later and Lily looked around at the group. Sirius stood with his arm around Katie who was next to Lily. James was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. Remus and Peter were in front of them, and Remus had Harry in his arms. James, Lily, Katie and Sirius were all dressed up in their nicest robes.  
  
"Go and have a good time," Remus told them and he laughed as Harry grabbed his ear. He had started to grab everything insight and he would hold on as tight as he could.   
  
"Are you feeling well enough?" Katie asked him.  
  
"GO!" Remus laughed again. "We can look after Prongs Jr."  
  
"Fine," Lily gave up.  
  
"They offered," James told her. "Anyway, its Remus, when we get back, we don't have to worry about Harry knowing how to blow up the house. We might have to lock the library from now on but that's okay. I was thinking about doing that anyway." James kissed Lily on the cheek. "Lets go."  
  
They left.   
  
Remus took Harry into the living room and Peter followed him.   
  
"Any bets on when Sirius proposes to Katie?" Remus asked sitting down and putting the 5-month-old baby on his lap.   
  
Peter shrugged and didn't answer. Remus looked at him, and he had been quiet recently. Harry though made a noise and Remus was distracted. He played a few baby games with Harry as Peter looked on. As Harry grabbed some of his hair, he looked out the window. December had come and brought the cold and the wind. Remus smiled as he saw it starting to snow.  
  
"Look Wormtail, its snow," he exclaimed.  
  
"So?" Peter asked.  
  
"It's Harry first time seeing snow," Remus got up. He decided to go outside, Harry had to be outside and experience his first snow falling. He grabbed their cloaks and quickly put them on and put warming charms on both of them. They went outside. The snow was now falling more quickly and Harry let out a squeal of delight. Remus put his hand out and caught a flake. He looked at Harry, his small green eyes were like dancing in his eyes, he was looking all around him.   
  
The flakes were big and white. Remus laughed and held Harry, "Look Harry, its snow!" He held out a flake to Harry. Harry grabbed at it but it melted in his hand. He looked at Remus' hand where the flake had been and another fell on his hand. Harry squealed again and made another grab for it. Another flake fell on Harry's head and he made a grab for that. Remus smiled and he looked up at the sky letting the flakes fall on his face.   
  
Remus did a bit of a dance still holding Harry. Harry clapped his small hands together and busied himself trying to get another flake. Remus put out his tongue and caught one on his tongue. He felt like a kid again, and he was back to a time when he was not bothered about the war or even being a werewolf. He felt four years old again, when life had been simple and enjoyable. He felt carefree again.   
  
He looked at Harry who was enjoying the snow as much as he was. Remus put him down on the ground and watched as Harry crawled through the snow and picked some up in his small hands. It melted quickly and this made Harry keep grabbing for more, trying to get some to stay in his hands.   
  
Remus looked back at Peter who was by the door. "Wormtail come out and play in the snow with us!" He yelled to him.  
  
Peter came out slowly. He didn't have his cloak on, and he didn't stay long. He wasn't as intrigued with the snow as Remus and Harry were. He went back inside leaving Remus sitting in the snow with Harry. Remus made a few snowballs and threw them as far as he could with Harry watching.   
  
They went back inside some time later. Harry began to cry when Remus took off his cloak. "Sorry Harry, your mum would kill me though if you were out there to long." He took Harry and they went to go sit in the living room. As Harry fell asleep in Remus' arms, he talked to Peter. They mostly talked about their school mates and times at Hogwarts. Remus still with the feeling of a child did not want to think of the horrors of the war. He couldn't talk to much about it with Peter who wasn't in the Order.   
  
Remus went to go put Harry into his crib and then came back down. He opened up a book but he found himself unable to concentrate on it. His thoughts kept going back to Harry, and he was so small, so naive, so innocent. He was the hope of the Marauders, but also a goal. What would any of them give to let Harry live in a world without pain or suffering? What would they give so that Harry would never need to know Voldemort of his Death Eaters? Remus turned the page in his book, it was his generation who would take the blunt of the fighting but as an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, he had a feeling it would be Harry's generation that would finish it for good.   
  
**  
  
Dumbledore visited a few days later. He confessed that he was disappointed not to have seen Harry the last time he had been at the Mansion and he was growing anxious at the inability of accessing the Marauders through the fireplace.  
  
"It could be watched," he said gravely. "I would think though with the protections around this house that would be impossible."  
  
"It should be impossible," James agreed. He had not thought of it recently, his mind had been on Remus lately. "Why don't we take a look at the charms around the house after you see Harry?"  
  
Lily brought Harry out from his nap. The almost six month old baby was getting big. He latched himself onto Dumbledore's beard as soon as Dumbledore reached out to hold him.   
  
"Gracious me," Dumbledore exclaimed as Harry grabbed onto him. If Harry did not have such a tight hold on him, he might have dropped the young child. Harry felt powerful, as though he was at least 5 years old. Babies he knew didn't start showing signs of magic until they were at least a few years old, but he could feel magic around Harry. He decided that with his parents being as powerful as they were it was to be expected. He didn't say anything to them. "He looks exactly like you." He said instead.  
  
"He has Lily's eyes though," James nodded his head. "I hope he gets her eye sight."  
  
"It would be a shame for such a cute kid to have to walk around with ugly glasses," Sirius spoke nudging James.  
  
"If he does need glasses, James here will get him ones exactly like his," Remus told Dumbledore.  
  
"He thinks they attracts girls' attention," Peter finished.  
  
"I do not!" exclaimed James. "I happen to be married. I do not think like that!"  
  
"You did at school," Sirius laughed. "Come on, you spent half your life touching them. The other half you spent ruffling your hair!"  
  
"I remember that!" Remus laughed. "The hair and the glasses, how did the girl's ever stop looking at you?"  
  
"Shut it," James told them.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head at the four of them and looked at Harry. He was a fine baby, he decided, and he will grow into a fine boy. He was glad everything was going well between two of his favorite students, but he had been fearful for a few years that they would hex each other to death.  
  
"Why don't we go and see about the charms around the house now," James who had enough of the teasing spoke to Dumbledore.   
  
Dumbledore gave Harry to Remus slowly. Sirius stepped forward and together they were able to free his beard from Harry's grasp. He then left with James to see to the charms.   
  
**  
  
They came in an hour later both looking perplexed. James sat down heavily in his chair and motioned Dumbledore to sit. Remus, Peter, Sirius and Lily all looked at them waiting to hear how they made out.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with the charms around the house," James sighed. "Someone though has been watching the Floo Connection. I've closed it off."  
  
"Are we safe now?" Lily asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Of course," James reassured her. "We might want to be careful what we put in the owl post though, just incase."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Well I must be getting back to Hogwarts, thank you James for this wonderful day," Dumbledore got up. "If I find out anything about the charms, or hear about the Mansion being watched I will contact you."  
  
"Thank you sir," James stood up and walked him out.  
  
**  
  
"This is sick," James threw down the paper a few days later. The Marauders were all eating breakfast and Lily was feeding Harry. "Crouch is no better than Death Eaters."  
  
Sirius picked up the paper and scanned the headlines, "How did this idiot gain so much power?" He asked.   
  
"I don't know," James admitted. "We should have paid more attention to the paper while we were at school."  
  
"Crouch is sending accused Death Eaters to Azkaban without a trial?" Remus got the paper from Sirius. "What about people put under the Imperious?"  
  
"They don't check, its straight to Azkaban with you," Sirius shook his head.  
  
"That is sick," Remus agreed with James.   
  
"I wish Dumbledore would just take over the Ministry like people want him to," said Sirius. "He would make sure none of this happened."  
  
"What about Hogwarts then? It would be taken over in minutes," James shook his head.  
  
"Maybe Dumbledore should duel the Dark Lord," Peter spoke up. "He beat one Dark Lord didn't he?"  
  
"They have dueled before," James reminded him. "Voldemort is too scared to stay in the duel for that long though. He gets out of it after a few curses."  
  
"Well something needs to happen," Remus sighed and put down the paper. "And soon." 


	20. First Snow Fall

That night the two Animagus crept out of the bush and went to look for their brother. They went up to every cage and the prisoners inside begged for help. It took so much effort for James to keep moving when he heard their pleads for help. He wasn't even sure if they realized they were pleading to animals. One look at Padfoot's face and James knew he was thinking the same thing, as soon as they got Remus out they would make sure everyone else got out. They couldn't leave them here. One sad fact about werewolves is they are uneducated, and most had never held a wand or knew a spell. Most of them were Muggles too, confused and their normal life destroyed.   
  
Where is he? James thought as they walked. Was he put in a special place, did they fear since he knew magic he would try to escape?  
  
Finally they came to a cage where a man was curled up in a ball and fast asleep. He was shivering and was pale. Padfoot took one sniff and then transformed, they had found their brother. James followed by transforming and they both went up to the cage. They put their hands on the bars of the cage.  
  
They both jumped back quickly and James swore. He looked at his hands, the bars had burned them. A line went the length of his hand, it was red and burning. James looked at Sirius and both took a deep breathe.   
  
"Remus," Sirius said ignoring his hands. There was no response. "Moony. Remus."  
  
This time they saw their brothers small brown eyes open and look up at them. He tried to speak but no words came out, he barely lifted his head, he was so weak.  
  
"We are getting you out buddy," Sirius promised.  
  
"Who's there?" they heard a deep voice near by.  
  
Sirius whispered a swear. He took out his wand, "Alhoroma." Nothing happened.  
  
"Who's there?" the voice said again and this time closer.  
  
Sirius fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small knife.   
  
"Hurry," James whispered.  
  
"I am," Sirius muttered back. He fumbled with the lock and then the lock clicked and the door opened a second later.  
  
They could hear two pairs of footsteps coming. Sirius opened the door with his foot ignoring the burning feeling that was going through his boot. He went in, picked up his brother and got outside the cage. James took someone out of his pocket and in a second the three of them were gone. A second later two men with their wands out came up to the cage and raised the alarm, one of the werewolves escaped.   
  
They appeared in the Potter Mansion, right in James' room. With a scream Lily woke and her wand was in front of her pointing at the Marauders.  
  
"Lily, its us," James whispered trying not to wake Harry.   
  
"Why did you come in here?"  
  
"Only the master of the Potter Mansion can make a Portkey that would bring them into the house. If it was anyone else, no matter if the portkey was taken from them they would end up at the gates. We are home Lily."  
  
Lily got out of bed and put on a robe as Sirius carried Remus to his room. "He's so light." He muttered to James as they entered his room. Sirius placed him on the bed and striped him on the clothes he had on. They put clean clothes on him and put him under the covers.   
  
Lily came in with Rosy who had a few bottles in her hands, "Madam Pomfrey is coming. You two get out of those clothes."  
  
They didn't need to be told twice. They hadn't changed at all in their search for Remus and their clothes were just as wet and dirty as his. They both patted Remus on the shoulder and left to take showers and change.   
  
When they got back a half an hour later Madam Pomfrey had just arrived. She told Sirius and James to leave and get something to eat. They hadn't had much to eat while looking for him, all their food got wet and soggy. They went down to the dining room and ate. Lily asked them about what happened and they told her without too many details about the snakes, spiders and the cages. They knew the cages would upset her so they made it seem like they walked up to them and there was Remus. When he finished eating James talked to the portrait of Jonathon Potter and told Dumbledore the situation. He went back to the dining room and sat down heavily.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came down after being with Remus for a half an hour. "He hasn't eaten in a week, he has a fever, he's dehydrated, and very weak. I gave him a potion to get rid of anything they might have given him that could be harmful to him and a sleeping potion. I left fever reducing potion at his bedside, he didn't take that, I didn't want to give him too many potions at once. He should be fine in a few days." She gave her report and then came over to them, "And now you two." She put a hand to his forehead. She gasped and did the same to Sirius, "To bed, both of you! You have fevers just like Mr. Lupin."  
  
"One thing, got any bandages or something?" James showed her his hands.   
  
Madam Pomfrey didn't ask any questions but muttered a few words and they were healed. "Bed." She pointed upstairs.   
  
James was about to protest but then he saw Lily's face and scrambled out of his seat. Sirius followed. They went to their rooms, changed into night clothes and got into bed.   
  
"Night Sirius!" James called.  
  
"Night James!" Sirius called back.  
  
"Go to bed!" Lily yelled up at them.   
  
James fell asleep smiling as he lay on the soft, comfortable bed. That didn't last long though, he started to feel hot, and then cold. He tried to move but his limbs were like bricks. He felt hot again, and then the dreams came.   
  
He was back in the forest by the cages. He looked around, and walked by them. The prisoners called to him, they needed help. He had to find Remus though, he had to find his brother. He found him in the same cage. "Remus! Remus!" He called to him. His brother didn't respond.  
  
"James." He heard his voice, he looked around. In the cage next to Remus was Sirius. "Help me Prongs."  
  
James rushed forward but he heard a pop and he was now a stag. He tried to transform back, he couldn't open the doors as a stag. He looked at Sirius, and then back at Remus, he couldn't help them.   
  
"James." He heard his name again. Peter was in a cage. He begged for help.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore was next to Peter.  
  
"James help!" Lily was in a cage. He ran up and down the line of cages, all his friends were in them begging him to help them. He kept trying to transform back so he could help them but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. He heard a baby's cry, HARRY! He couldn't help him either. He tried harder, he had to help Harry but he couldn't. He was stuck as a stag, he couldn't help anyone.   
  
He woke up suddenly. He felt something cold on his forehead and opened his eyes. He smiled weakly as he felt Lily's hand on his face. He fell back asleep.   
  
When he woke again he opened his eyes to see the sun light trying to get through the curtains in the window. He looked around and someone placed his glasses on his head. He looked up at Lily.   
  
"You had a high fever for some time," she told him and handed him a glass of water. She then handed him a goblet and he looked at it and then her. "It's a fever reducing potion."   
  
He took it and then drank some more water. Lily took the glasses from him and laid down next to him. "Don't want you sick." he muttered still tired.  
  
"Don't worry," she put a hand on his cheek.  
  
"How is Remus?" he asked.  
  
"He's fine," she smiled. Even though he was ill, he always thought of her and his friends first. "All three of you had fevers. Remus is eating slowly and trying to read the whole library. Madam Pomfrey has him on two potions every three hours. Sirius is fine, he woke up three days ago with barely any fever. You have slept for three days straight basically. To be on the safe side though he's confined to bed until the end of the week, just like you."  
  
James nodded and his eyes closed briefly.  
  
"Get some sleep," Lily kissed his cheek. "Its getting lonely sleeping in one of the spare rooms," she whispered in his ear.   
  
Sirius was the first up followed by James and then Remus. Dumbledore visited them the day that James got up. He was smiling and shook their hands warmly, "Thanks to you two a group of Order members went in and got everyone out safety. The security around the cages was a bit more, more wizards and snakes patrolling but they were able to get around them. How is Remus?"  
  
"He's still weak but he's eating more," Lily told him.   
  
"I can't thank you two enough. I hate to think what would have happened if they were there during the full moon," Dumbledore sighed.   
  
They went into Remus' room where he was sitting up in bed reading a book.   
  
"Hey buddy," Sirius said and he grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. James grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side of the bed.   
  
Remus put the book down that he had been reading. He smiled at everyone in the room and then stared at Sirius and then James. Remus gripped Sirius and then James' hands in a brotherly way.  
  
"I owe my life to you two," Remus smiled again. "And to you sir." He looked up at Dumbledore.  
  
"For what Remus?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"For giving me a chance," Remus sighed. He bit his lip as though considering his words, "the first day, we were all together, 25 Death Eaters were guarding us and a few snakes and everyone was frightened of course. Most of them were uneducated, lost, confused, some of them didn't even know what a wand was. They had no hope, they knew they were going to die. I told them that I had three great friends, and my friends would come and rescue us. I told them that as I speak, they are coming. For most of them, the thought of you two kept them alive.   
  
Sirius and James looked at each other and then each put a hand on Remus' shoulder, "Til death buddy," Sirius muttered.  
  
Remus looked back at Dumbledore, "I was a hero to them. The ones that were wizards or witches knew me, they knew I went to Hogwarts. They knew that I was making a difference in the world, and not by being in the Order by just holding a wand. I couldn't have done that without you sir, you gave me a chance when no one would have looked at me twice. I would be like them if it wasn't for you. It was you who gave me the chance to have three great friends, and a life. I can't ever repay you for all you have done, and in this experience I realize that I owe my life to you."  
  
James looked at Dumbledore and was surprised to see a tear in his eye. Dumbledore regained control of himself and looked at Remus, "I have one question for you, do you remember anything about the night you were captured?"  
  
Remus didn't speak for a moment. He fixed the top sheet on the bed and then looked up, "Four Death Eaters came into my room. I was reading in bed and before I could yell or grab my wand they put a Silencing Charm around the room. I struggled of course when they tried to take me, I'm sure you saw my room. There was something familiar about one of the Death Eaters, whoever it was, they kept their distance and let the other Death Eaters do the work. After a struggle of say ten minutes, they got the sense to stun me all at once. It hurt, but I kicked and punched and was able to dodge their spells for awhile. I couldn't dodge four Stunning spells. I woke up in the forest."  
  
There was a squeak by the door and everyone turned to see Peter standing by the door.   
  
"Come in Peter," James motioned to him. "We are having a party, Remus is back."  
  
"I heard... he was... captured," Peter frowned. "Are you alright Remus?"  
  
"Fine now Peter," Remus nodded. "I was at my mother's and I heard from the house elves that you had been taken. Any idea who did it?"  
  
"None at all Peter," Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Well I have to get back to Hogwarts, good bye you four. Remus, it eases my mind to know that you are safe. James and Sirius, I thank you for saving him, even though I thought your actions were a bit harsh, you managed to make it through. Good day Lily."  
  
Lily left behind Dumbledore.  
  
"We need a toast," Sirius said and he called for Rosy. A minute later she came back with drinks for all of them. "To the Marauders." Sirius held his glass up. "Escaping Death Eaters 10 at a time."  
  
"To peace," James held his up.  
  
"To the best friends any man could ever ask for," Remus smiled and held his up.  
  
"To peace," Peter repeated James.  
  
"To the Marauders," Sirius said again and they all hit their glasses against each others. 


	21. Christmas

Here we go, Christmas. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I nearly cried writing it, due to events in Book 5. Anyway I'm sorry I had to put Peter in it! But he's barely in it, but I had to. He was a Marauder and he would be there for Christmas. I've kept him out of the story as much as I could, I really do hate typing his name. So please forgive. This chapter goes out to all you Sirius fans... I love him dearly. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
***  
  
Five in the morning... a time reserved for the weary, a time when those who work all day are still asleep and dreaming peacefully. It's also a time when those who stay up half the night prefer to be asleep and for hours to come.  
  
But it was 5am on December 25 and it is a time when children are up, glowing with excitement. It is also a time when eccentric godfathers who act like children decide to wake the household from it's  
  
slumber. First, as silently as only a Marauder could, he went into James' room and set up a few items around the room. He then sniggered silently and took a picture of the couple sleeping. He couldn't resist as James slept in a very undignified position. He and Lily were entangled in each other, though of one of his legs was not even on the bed anymore. They were both close to the edge and one small push would have them both on the floor. James' mouth was opened and if you looked closely you could see a bit of drool. Lily had her head on his chest and her red hair was every where. When James took a breath, he got some of it in his mouth. Sirius had no doubt what they had been doing last night. He looked around the room making sure everything was done. He needed to do something with this picture, it was too good to let go. Way too good.  
  
Next he picked up Harry who had been watching him silently from his crib. He held onto the bars of it and his eyes moved with Sirius. Harry was learning fast, Sirius thought, he knew Sirius was in the middle of mischief making and he had not cried or made any noise to disturb Sirius's victims. Such a smart boy. Sirius rewarded him by picking him up and they went outside. Sirius whispered to him that he could take part in the joke. But first he had other business to do so he let the sleeping beauties sleep for a little longer. He had to attend to Remus' room.   
  
The pair went into Remus' room. Remus was half sitting up in bed and judging by the book at his side he had fallen asleep reading. Sirius went over to see the title of the book, "Great Wizards and Witches of the Medievil time. Vol. 5". He made a face at Harry who stuck his small tongue out, Sirius had taught him that trick. No wonder Moony had fallen asleep, the title was enough to put him back to sleep. Sirius gave Harry a pat on the back, he would make a fine Marauder one day.   
  
Sirius set up some firecrackers and put a few charms on Moony before leaving. Once again Harry was silent and he watched Sirius work. Outside it was time to put his plan to action when he got an idea. He knew exactly what to do with the picture. He smiled evilly and gave Harry a hug. It was a brilliant idea! It was prefect! It would be considered a Marauder great!  
  
Fifteen minutes later he was back in James' room. With a wave of his wand firecrackers exploded. Dozens of Dungbombs fell to the ground. Harry found himself in the air. He squealed with delight. If the firecrackers hadn't woken Lily and James, Harry's cries did. He did somersaults in the air and with each he squealed louder enjoying every minute.  
  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Lily screamed. She knew how much he hated his middle name so she used it whenever she was furious with him.   
  
"He's having fun," Sirius said but he released the spell and Harry slowly floated down into his arms. The Dungbombs were started to smell, now for the last part of the joke. He rushed out of the room with Harry in his arms. He closed the door and locked it, from the outside. Inside was James and Lily and about 30 Dungbombs.   
  
Practically skipping he made his way to Remus' room. His charms were already in effect. Where a sleeping Remus had been, was now a sleeping chicken. He waved his wand and more firecrackers exploded. Dungbombs fell to the ground and a bucket of ice cold water fell right on Remus. The bed started to act like a spring and Sirius watched as the chicken was now in the air, and then fell to the bed, but then was back up again. Harry squealed with delight and Sirius took a few more pictures. Sirius started to laugh, he looked at Harry who thought the chicken was great. Sirius had also made the chicken temporarily blind so there was a blind and wet chicken sailing in the air.   
  
"Sirius Black, I'm going to-" James came into the room smelling like Dungbombs. He had escaped the room. Damn Lily and her knowledge of charms. "Is that Remus?" He asked distracted.   
  
"Well right now it looks like a wet, blind chicken sailing through the air," Sirius said but then started to laugh again.  
  
"He's blind too?" James asked excitingly.  
  
The chicken fell off the spring bed onto the floor. Still, blind it kept bumping into the wall. The two Marauders howled with laughter even louder.   
  
All a sudden the chicken changed back to Remus. He sat on the floor, with his eye sight back but still blind. "I'm- going- to kill YOU!" He wiped the water out of his eyes.  
  
"It was all Harry," Sirius laughed. "He's going to make a fine Marauder one day."  
  
Lily came into the room. Judging by the wetness of her hair, she had jumped in the shower to get rid of the smell of Dungbombs. She looked at Remus who was still on the floor, "Why are you wet?"  
  
Sirius and James laughed again.   
  
"Is this get Remus day?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, he got us too," James said. "Too bad Wormtail isn't here."  
  
"Oh I could have had fun with him," Sirius grinned. "Hey Harry, next time Wormtail is here, you up to putting a cat in his room?"  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled when they finished laughing. "Almost forgot in all the fun."  
  
"Like hell you almost forgot," James shook his head.  
  
"Why the jokes Padfoot?" Remus got up from the floor.  
  
"I had to make Harry's first Christmas memorable didn't I?"  
  
Lily, James and Remus shook their heads. Silently they all agreed that Sirius took his job as godfather a little too far. James and Lily wanted to make Harry's first memorable too but it didn't involve the hour of 5am.   
  
"Since we are all up," Sirius looked around, "how about breakfast?"  
  
"Are food and jokes the only thing you think of?" James asked.  
  
"No I think of Harry and Quidditch," Sirius shrugged. "Oh and my bike."  
  
They went downstairs to the dining room. The house elves had decorated it very nicely, there were at least 12 Christmas trees in the room, twinkling lights floated above the table and snow came down from the ceiling. The large Potter Crest Banner was up and Sirius looked at it and smiled. He couldn't wait until dinner. They all sat down to Christmas breakfast. Rosy had been expecting them and they were served right away. As they ate, they talked about past years and what their school mates were doing for the day. They all agreed that Snape was either going around killing people or locked in some dungeon making potions that no one cared about.   
  
Sirius started to get edgy half way through breakfast. He wanted to go and open presents. He might be 20 years old but Christmas always brought out his 5-year-old self. It might have something to do with the fact that Christmas with the Black family had never been too much fun. When he started at Hogwarts he would pretend to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and then he would go to the Potters for Christmas. His father always tried to force him home but if he didn't get on the train, what could he do? Here though, with the Marauders this was what Christmas should be like, he was with his real family here. Brotherly bonds were tight in this room and were not to be broken.   
  
Finally Remus and James catching onto Sirius' edginess went to open presents. Sirius sat on the floor with Harry next to him. A twelve-foot tree stood in the living room and presents were all around it, you really couldn't see the bottom of the tree. Sirius grabbed a few of them and threw them to James, Remus and Lily. He then took one and gave it to Harry. Of course the present for Harry was from him and he helped him open it. Harry who was more interested in looking at the paper let Sirius unwrap 2 dozen Dungbombs.   
  
"I will ask you again Sirius, what is Harry going to do with 2 dozen Dungbombs?" Lily asked.   
  
"I'm going to teach him how to use them," Sirius replied. "He'll be the finest Marauder ever when I'm done with him."  
  
"That is what I'm afraid of," Lily sighed.  
  
For Christmas, Sirius had given James the latest, "Curse your friends, bewitch your enemies." Book and a bag filled of Zonko's best tricks. To Remus he had given him some books. "The titles almost put me to sleep so I knew you would enjoy them." He had given Lily a bag of tricks as a joke and dinner reservations for her and James. He got Harry a pile of stuff, from tricks to a broom that didn't fly but taught you how to hold it properly and how to mount without falling off.   
  
"He's not even one years old," Lily protested.  
  
"These are skills he needs to know," Sirius said and James nodded his head in agreement. "He'll be a fine Quidditch player one day, and I'm just helping him get there."  
  
"He needs to know how to fly," said James.   
  
When gift exchanging was done they all went to rest. It was barely 7am and their guests wouldn't be arriving for a few hours. Lily put Harry down for a nap. Sirius went outside to ride his motorcycle, it was Christmas, he couldn't sleep. While he was gone, everyone else took the chance to make up for lost sleep.   
  
Around noon Sirius had returned from his flight. Lily and James were still sleeping. Remus was no doubt now reading in bed. He went to go rescue Harry from his crib. He took him back downstairs and outside. He got back on the motorcycle and was showing Harry the finer points of it when he and the rest of the house hold heard the alarm that someone was at the gates. Hoping it was Katie and her parents he got on the bike and still holding Harry tightly they went to the gates to see who was there.   
  
From a distance he could tell it was her. He smiled and he looked down at Harry, "Watch closely young man and your godfather will show you how to use this precious bike to your advantage."  
  
He drove up to the gates where she and her parents were coming through. "Excuse me miss?" He stopped the bike. "Would you like a lift?"  
  
"Is there room?" she asked looking at Harry.  
  
"There is always room for a lovely witch like yourself," He answered giving Harry a wink.   
  
"What about my parents?" she asked.  
  
"Well there isn't enough room for them, but I could provide them with brooms?" Sirius looked at them asking if that was fine with them. "Unless you have a better idea mister, you got us into this mess."  
  
Katie's parents nodded and Sirius took out his wand, "Accio 2 brooms!"   
  
When the brooms arrived, her parents mounted and Katie got on the bike. They all went up to the Mansion. Katie had taken Harry from Sirius and was now tickling him. At the doors of the Mansion stood Lily and James looking like they spent hours getting ready.   
  
"Happy Christmas Katie," James came forward and helped her off the bike. "I'm glad to see you made it, and surprisingly in one piece." He looked at the bike.  
  
"Happy Christmas James, Lily," she smiled. "I think the bike is wonderful, I do hope to get another ride?" She looked at Sirius.  
  
Sirius grinned, "Any time you want."  
  
"Katie, let me take my run away son from you. I swear Harry is just so smart, he got out of his crib, crawled down two flights of stairs, and found his way to his godfather," Lily said glaring at Sirius.  
  
"That's just about what happened," Sirius nodded. "What a smart boy."  
  
"Oh James, Lily, I would like you to meet my parents," Katie laughed and then turned remembering her parents still stood by. "Mary and Peter Moon."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet both of you," James shook their hands, "Come inside, we can have tea."  
  
They went inside. James showed Katie's parents the living room and Rosy came in at once with tea. The Moons were a pure blood family, not as rich as the Potters but they had their share of money. They looked at home and conversation turned toward families quickly. They were discussing relatives and who in their family could be related, since it seemed everyone was a cousin in the old pure blood families.   
  
There was a knock at the door. A house elf went to answer it and James stood up to greet them. He figured it was Peter, since he was the only guest coming who could get in without James knowing. He was right, and Peter and his mother came in.  
  
"Wormtail!" James sprang forward and gave him friend a small hug. He gave Mrs. Pettigrew a hug too, "It's so good to see both of you."  
  
"I saw Padfoot putting away that motorcycle of his," Peter commented.  
  
"Yes, he went to greet Katie with it," James whispered to him. "Come, we having tea."  
  
As they walked back to the living room, James called to Lily, "How is your aunt getting here?"  
  
"You set up a Portkey for her remember?" she looked back at him.   
  
"Of course," James nodded. He had just sat back down and introduced Mrs. Pettigrew to the Moons when the alarm went off. "Who is it?"  
  
"James, its Mr. Lupin," he heard Remus' dad's familiar voice.  
  
"Come in, I'll send two brooms out to you, so you don't have to walk," James took out his wand and banished two brooms out the door.   
  
Remus got up and went to go greet his parents. Lily also got up, "My aunt should be arriving any second now." There was a pop in the Entrance Hall and Lily's aunt appeared hoping an old newspaper.   
  
"You travel like this usually?" she asked looking at the newspaper.  
  
"No, we usually just disappear and appear in another place," Lily laughed and greeted her aunt. Aunt Elizabeth Evans, had been Lily's father's older sister. She had been closest with Lily when they were growing up. She found out about her being a witch at the funeral, she had kept it a secret but had been anxious to see more of her world.   
  
"Petunia is having Christmas at their new place in Surrey. I was invited of course but I'd rather be here with you," she told Lily filling her in on the news. "Petunia has a baby boy too, Dudley they named him. Dudley Dursley."  
  
Lily sighed, she didn't even know her sister had been pregnant. She wished they could be closer, like they had been when they were younger, but she knew that was impossible. Petunia would never change her views of the wizarding world, and nothing Lily could do would make Petunia like her again.   
  
"Well come and meet everyone," she sighed and changed the subject.   
  
Remus came in with his parents minutes later. He was the only Marauder to have both parents alive and the other Marauders thought he deserved this at least. He easily could have lived with them after graduation but he moved in with James to be closer to his friends. His parents he could visit and be away from but his brothers, they couldn't be separated.   
  
"Mr. Lupin," James got up. He was fond of Remus' parents, they were two of the nicest people he had ever met. "Mrs. Lupin, it's so good to see both of you again." He looked around at everyone, "Well everyone is here, so introductions and then dinner!" James said and he introduced everyone to the Moon's and Aunt Elizabeth. The Lupins and Pettigrews knew each other of course and they both had heard of the Moon family.   
  
They then went to sit down. Sirius looked up at the Potter crest and was pleased to see the new arrangement. He smiled and took his seat, he would wait for everyone else to realize it. Remus sat with his parents, he went to visit them when he could but he had been a few months since they saw each other last. Sirius looked over at them and thought, how lucky he was, his parents loved him. They accepted him being a werewolf and were the most encouraging parents Sirius had ever met. He knew they had settled down quietly when Remus started at Hogwarts, and they stayed out of the war. Sirius wasn't even sure if Voldemort knew they were still alive, Mr. Lupin had been involved in the clean up after Grindlewald and said he had seen enough then.   
  
Everyone started to eat. The house elves as always over did it and Sirius ate all he could. He was growing edgy though, no one had noticed that the Potter crest was missing. Half the fun of being a Marauder was having people notice your work. He waited and waited.  
  
Half way through dinner Remus turned to talk to James when he noticed it. "Is tha?." He pointed and directed everyone's attention to the wall behind James. "It is." He started to laugh and he smiled. He looked at Sirius, "You got them good Padfoot."  
  
"That's Lily and James," Peter commented.  
  
"I'm going to kill you," James had turned around and there where the Potter crest was suppose to be was the picture he had taken that morning of Lily and James sleeping.   
  
"I couldn't resist," Sirius shrugged.   
  
Lily took out her wand and muttered a few words under his breath. The Potter crest was back in an instant.   
  
"Ah Lily," Sirius whined.  
  
"Still making trouble?" Mr. Lupin asked.  
  
"A Marauder is a Marauder for life," Sirius said solemnly. "I quoted that from Mr. Sirius O. Black."  
  
Everyone laughed. James managed a smile, "He got everyone good this morning." Sirius laughed and then went into details about the morning's tricks. Everyone laughed hard but his victims.   
  
When they had finished eating they all, went back to the living room and had something to drink. James stood up, "As it is Christmas, I propose a toast, to this wonderful day, and to peace."  
  
"To hope," Lily raised her glass.  
  
"To brothers," Remus said.  
  
"To godsons, in hope they need not know this war," Sirius bowed his head.  
  
"To family," Aunt Elizabeth said looking at Lily.   
  
"To friendship," said Peter.  
  
"To the safety of all," Mrs. Pettigrew went after her son.  
  
"To every parent's pride and joy," Mrs. Lupin smiled at her son.  
  
"To the end of the war," Mr. Lupin ended it.   
  
They were silent after that. Each was lost in their own thoughts and the Marauders silently prayed for a better time. Harry sat in his father's lap and was trying to grab hold of his dress robes. Finally Sirius looked up, "Christmas is not ending on this sad note." He got up, "Lily, you promised me that when Harry was six months old he could get a ride on my motorcycle."  
  
Lily started to open her mouth to protest, but James cut her off, "He'll be safe Lily. You know Sirius, he would never endanger Harry on purpose."  
  
"You did promise Lily," Remus spoke.  
  
"Fine, but be safe," she asked. She hated his motorcycle more than anything in the world. Well other than her sister and Voldemort.  
  
Sirius smiled and grabbed Harry. He took him to the door and put on his small cloak. They went outside and got on the motorcycle. Sirius kicked it to life. He rose slowly into the air holding tight onto Harry. Harry clapped his small hands together and squealed with delight. He looked up at Sirius and giggled, and then tried to grab his chin.  
  
Sirius took him all around, and he stayed in Lily's sight. Harry settled down in his arms but every once in a while he would laugh.   
  
"Happy Christmas Harry," Sirius kissed his forehead. "I hope every Christmas will be like this."   
  
Author's Note:  
  
Because of problems with the story and the reformatting I was doing, I had to reupload the whole story. I mixed chapters up and I spent a lot of time trying to figure it out and it was just wasn't happening. So I lost all the reviews, but I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it has meant so much to me. I kept most of the reviews in my mailbox so I still have some of them. I just want to thank everyone for their kind words and reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. 


	22. Breaking Down

Author's Note: Okay so I don't know when babies start doing things, like walking and talking. But for the purpose of this story, Harry is very smart... I'm 17 years old, I don't care about these things yet. So I know he's not even a year but guess what, he's talking. As Sirius as said, "he's very smart." Anyway, and I hope that you like how the characters are going, cause in the books the Marauders always seem invincible, like they never show emotions. So I'm thinking after awhile you gotta me effected by what's happening so that is what happens in this chapter. I hope you like it, please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does! Thank you so much for reading.   
  
**  
  
With Christmas past things went back to normal. Disappearances, attacks, and people being tortured with apart of the daily routine. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had not acted during Christmas and he seemed to be making up for it now.  
  
"Can you shut it?" Sirius yelled into the other room. "I can't think with all the noise."  
  
Remus and James had been playing with Harry on the floor in the living room. They had all been laughing and yelling. James got up and went into the library where Sirius was.  
  
"Anything wrong Padfoot?" he asked concerned.  
  
"It's too damn noisy," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Considering you are usually the one making the noise, that's a fine statement coming from you," James snapped back.  
  
"Hey you two," Remus got up and came forward. "Cut it out."  
  
"Stay out of it Remus!"   
  
Lack of sleep and the attacks was having its effects on the Marauders. Dinner had been a quiet event recently and the house was missing its usual ease.   
  
"Look, James and I will be quiet," Remus worked out a compromise. "You two stop snapping at each other."  
  
They were fumbling in the dark. Voldemort was destroying everything and anyone, and no one had a clue where he was going to strike next. Five Order members had been killed in the past week. The pressure was building, and everyone was feeling it. Sleep was a big problem, if they weren't woken up in the middle of the night, all the Marauders were dreaming of the horrors they had seen.   
  
In the Order, things weren't going well either, fights broke out every meeting over the simplest things. Molly Weasley who was a few years older than the Marauders had almost slapped Moody for something unimportant. She would have if Arthur, her husband didn't hold her back. For a while the Marauders had been the peacemakers in the group but the stress was even getting to them. Sometimes James felt like he was being strangled in all of it.   
  
James and Sirius were still not speaking when an attack came. It was the night of the full moon and they had been down with Remus in the basement. They might not be talking to each other but they still went downstairs to be with Remus. Lily had come to the stairs and called for James. She had to run though when Remus caught her scent and tried to get to her. While Padfoot held Moony down, James went to go talk to Lily.   
  
Sirius and James left to go to the attack, it would be suspicious if they didn't. Lily stayed behind, Harry might need her and she didn't want to leave Remus all by himself. Without exchanging any words they disapparated to the village. They set off together, each mad at the other.  
  
In an usual attack there were about 25 Death Eaters, but as they looked around, there seemed to be more. They were at a Muggle village this time.   
  
"STUPEFY!"   
  
Sirius and James hit the ground as the curse went over their heads. They looked up to see who had sent the curse. A man was walking toward them, swaying slightly and twitching. Sirius pointed his wand at him, "Stupefy!" The man fell over.  
  
Sirius and James got up and went over to him. He didn't move like a normal Death Eater. James unmasked him. "Thomas!" James spoke looking at the face.   
  
It was Thomas Gerrard, a Gryffindor who had graduated with them. He had never been a Marauder but he was good friends with them. He was a good, decent guy who joined the Aurors upon graduation.   
  
"I don't believe it," James said stubbornly. He took out his wand and pointed it at Thomas, "Enervate." He woke up, and James pointed his wand at him again, "Finite Incantatem."  
  
"Thomas?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Go away . . . you can't . . . go away . . . I won't. Stop . . . no," He mumbled to himself.  
  
"Thomas can you hear me?" asked James.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" The Marauder lay on the ground. They didn't know where the curse was headed.  
  
"Lets get him somewhere safe," Sirius muttered. They helped him up. He swayed and fell on James. They supported him. While James held the majority of his weight, Sirius was the look out. They quickly made their way to the safe house that was always set up by the medwizards. They left him there promising to see him again.  
  
Back outside in the street they didn't speak. They went about helping people and dueling Death Eaters. Every time they took down a Death Eater they made sure it wasn't someone under the Imperious.   
  
"HELP!" they heard a woman's voice about 15 minutes later after they left Thomas. There was another scream.  
  
"Sounds like Arabella," Sirius muttered more to himself than James.   
  
"There!" James pointed down the street. They ran.   
  
They found Arabella Figg on the ground with a 4-year-old girl in front of her. To the Marauders horror the little girl had a knife in her hand and was making her way toward Arabella. Arabella wasn't moving and they suspected she was under the Full Body Bind spell.  
  
"Accio!"  
  
"Finite Incantatem!" They took the Imperius off the little girl.   
  
James ran over to the girl and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. He looked up at Sirius and Arabella.  
  
"A bastard of a Death Eater snuck up on me as I was dueling, enabled me to move and then set the little girl on me. He went away laughing," Arabella reported to them.  
  
They heard a crying sound and James looked down. The little girl was crying and she snuggled close to James. He pitied her and thinking of Harry he held her close to him. He felt sick, who could curse a little precious angel like this. She was an innocent victim in this war, and she didn't even know what war was. He pushed back her blond hair out of her eyes. He frown as he looked at her, he lit his wand with a simple, "Lumos." The girl was a mess, and she had a black eye, and a large red mark on her cheek. Her arms were covered in bruises. James felt a tear coming down his face, always the innocents who get hit first. He brought the girl in closer to him, as though trying to shield her from the world.   
  
**  
  
They got home a few hours later. James had insisted on finding her parents and they walked around and checked every house asking if they knew who she was or if they were missing a daughter. They found her mother in the safe house being treated for after effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Her father was there too, just to be with his wife. He had a simple sleeping charm put on him and when he woke he screamed for his daughter and wife.   
  
They left the girl with her mother who was in tears, and she was so happy to see her again. No words were exchanged when James handed her over. He didn't think he could talk, he was disgusted at what happened that night.  
  
They stopped to see Thomas before he was portkeyed to St. Mungo's to make sure there was no lasting efforts of the curse. He thanked them and shook their hands. Upon arriving home James showered and went to see Remus with Sirius. The sun had risen by now and they found him asleep back in his human form. They brought him up to bed and then James made his way to his room. He found Lily holding Harry and singing to him. He stood in the doorway watching them.   
  
When Lily put Harry back into his crib James walked up to her and put his arms around her. He guided her back to the bed and he sank down on it. He looked at Lily, and his eyes were filled with terror and sadness. He shook a little thinking about the little girl and Thomas.  
  
"What happened James?" Lily put a hand on his face.  
  
James tried to speak but he couldn't, he felt like he was going to throw up if he opened his mouth.   
  
Slowly he fell back on the bed and Lily followed.   
  
"James what happened?" she asked again.  
  
"I can't . . . I can't do this any longer," He spoke down in a whisper. He closed his eyes.   
  
Lily took off his glasses and pushed him up on the bed and onto the pillows. She took off his boots and covered him in a sheet. She went back on the bed and laid next to him, "Shhh, it's over now." She said comfortingly. She kissed his cheek.   
  
James seemed to have fallen asleep in about five minutes. Lily got up, checked on Harry and made to leave the room.  
  
"Lily?" she heard James' voice. "Don't leave me," he asked sounding like a little boy and not the 20-year-old man he was.   
  
Lily looked at me in the bed, and he looked so naive, so vulnerable. She nodded and went back to the bed. She laid down next to him and moved close to him. He put an arm around her and a few minutes later, and she heard a sobbing noise. Lily still not sure what happened bit her lip. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. It was unreal, this world they lived in. James slept until mid afternoon and Lily didn't leave his side.   
  
After lunch, Sirius knocked on the door and he entered. He looked toward the bed to see James still sleeping and Lily next to him. He wondered how they could not have been talking over such a small, silly matter. Such stupid matters, he couldn't let them get in the way, not while his brothers needed him.   
  
Lily looked up when Sirius entered and she got up from the bed, James didn't wake. They went outside the room and Lily asked him at once what happened.  
  
Sirius sighed, "Death Eaters have been taking their captives, putting the Imperius on them and making them do the dirty work. You remember Thomas Gerrard? We found him with the Imperius on him. But then we found a little girl, about four years old with the curse on her. She was about to attack Arabella. You know James, he thinks of you and Harry first. He was disturbed by it, and he has too big a heart. How is he?"  
  
Lily sighed, she didn't want to tell him how James had acted but then they were like brothers, "He basically had a breakdown. He cried himself to sleep."  
  
"He's been so strong," Sirius put a hand through his hair. "So strong, I guess this was the last straw for him. Come on, let's go in."  
  
They found James stirring. Sirius made his way to the bed. "It's okay James, it's all over Prongs. You're not alone."  
  
James looked at him, his eyes were red and still looked troubled, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too Prongs, it's over though."  
  
"I kept seeing her," he told him.  
  
"The dreams will pass, she's safe," said Sirius.  
  
At that moment Harry woke up. He started to cry. Lily got up and picked him up. She brought him over to the bed and put him between them. James put an arm under his head.   
  
"I would do anything to keep you out of harm's way," James spoke to Harry. "I'd do anything to have you live in a world without death and suffering."  
  
In response to this Harry crawled closer to him. Sirius smiled and looked at Harry.  
  
"Pa," Harry said moving even closer.  
  
"He spoke!" Sirius cheered.  
  
James smiled for the first time in awhile, "You spoke!"  
  
"He said Pa for Padfoot, I know it," Sirius laughed.  
  
"He did not, he was calling to me," James looked back at Harry. "Talk again."  
  
"Go Harry!" Sirius laughed again.   
  
"Pa! Pa!" Harry clapped his small hands together.  
  
Lily smiled, if there was anything that would cure James it was Harry. She knew his reaction to the attack was over, and though he might dream of it for months to come . . . it was over. He would be strong again, and he would over come what he saw. That was life that was war, you have a breakdown and you get right back up. He would be strong if it killed him, he would be strong for Harry. 


	23. Attack at the Ministry

Hello, sorry for the wait. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. There is a cliffy, just warning you. Will be updating as soon as I can. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does! Please R/R!  
  
**  
  
Harry's first word had an impact on the whole house. The war was forgotten that night, Voldemort and his Death Eaters were brushed aside completely. Harry had spoken, he had looked at Sirius and spoke. James argued that Sirius had been practicing with Harry behind his back and that was why he said Pa and not Da. Of course he also said that Pa was another name for Dad and he had really spoken to him. But everyone in the household knew that when Harry spoke in had been to Sirius. They celebrated with a special dinner that night. Rosy made a special dessert for them and they all had a few drinks.   
  
Peter came in during dinner. They immediately sat him down and told him the story. He joined them for some drinks and was just as excited as they were.   
  
"Harry, speak again," James said to him as he held him on his lap. "Say it... Daddy, daddy. Come on Harry."  
  
Harry just looked up at him. He stuck his thumb in his mouth and then looked around.  
  
"Come on Harry, just say it," James encouraged him on. Everyone else was watching excitingly. "Come on... Daddy, daddy, da...ddy."  
  
Harry though, didn't say a word.  
  
**  
  
"No... leave . . . no... don't... touch . . . don't...touch her."  
  
Lily was woken up that night by a low muttering voice. She looked over at James to find him sweating and talking low in his sleep. She had never heard him before, but then she realized that nothing had affected him like this before. She pushed some hair out of his eyes and kissed his brow.   
  
He woke up at that second with a small yell. Sweat was on his face and his hand shook as he pulled the cover further up.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked. James looked over and blushed, he had not realized that she was awake.  
  
He gave a deep sigh in reply, "I'm sure Sirius told you what happened." Lily nodded. "I just . . . its so disturbing. The Death Eaters, they don't give a damn about human life. They put the Imperius on a 4-year-old girl. A 4-year-old girl who has no business in this way? What did she do to them? What if something like that was to happen to Harry?" He paused. "Why can't there just be peace? I just can't believe I reacted like that."  
  
"We've all been fighting what seems years, and even the strongest break sometimes," Lily comforted him. "What makes someone strong are those who get back up after they fall. You aren't strong by not showing emotions, by not showing a reaction, but when you get back up. When you have a reaction like this, it proves you are still human, they you are still a man. Everyone needs that check once in awhile."  
  
James closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was a tear in both of them. "I'm not sure I would be able to get back up if it wasn't for you and Harry." He lend over and kissed her, "You are everything to me."  
  
**  
  
The news came a week later. The Marauders had been sitting down to dinner when the portrait of Henry Potter the first came in screaming about an attack at the Ministry. The three Marauders and Lily looked at each other as if stunned and then the next second all four chairs were over turned and they were sprinting toward the door. Voldemort attacking the Ministry... how, why, was this it? Was this the battle he had been waiting for, was this his conquest over the wizarding world? Questions raced through their minds, this was not a good thing.  
  
They apparated to the Ministry. James went off with Lily and Sirius took Remus. They nodded to each other as a sign of good luck, and they were too nervous to talk. James and Lily sprinted down the hall, there was not a moment to waste.  
  
They turned a corner and came to a dead end. Five Death Eaters stood in the hallway speaking in low voices. They all looked up when they heard James and Lily approaching.  
  
"STUPEFY!"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
"BLINDARMS!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
James and Lily dodged, blocked and sent curses as fast as they could.   
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
James had been dodging the Cruciatus Curse when he found himself wandless.  
  
"Accio wand!" Lily yelled and James jumped in the air and grabbed his wand.   
  
"Stupefy!" James yelled at one of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Stupefy!" Lily yelled. Two down, three more to go.   
  
The Death Eaters were looking to capture them, James knew. When they got tired of duels they usually sent the Killing Curse but they were still using the Stunning Curse. The Death Eaters were getting annoyed that James and Lily were still up and fighting.   
  
"Stupefy!" James pointed his wand at one and while he blocked that Lily sent the same curse at him. He fell over, three down, two more to go.   
  
One of the remaining Death Eaters sent the Cruciatus Curse to James and he tumbled away from it, coming up and sending a curse at the Death Eater. While James tumbled all over the hallway, Lily remained on her feet using her deep knowledge of Charms and curses to shield herself from the curses.   
  
Finally James and Lily lowered their wands and looked at the fallen Death Eaters in front of them. They had done it, and all 5 Death Eaters were stunned. Leaving them, they continued on, Voldemort would have brought all his Death Eaters with him if he planned to take over the Ministry.  
  
"James other than wanting to take over the world, why would he attack the Ministry?" Lily asked him as they went along, looking into different offices, making sure no Death Eaters were in them. They could hear screams, things being dropped, and the sounds of feet stomping all around them.   
  
"Maybe he wants to show people that he is powerful enough to take over, scare them a little more," James shrugged. "Or maybe the Ministry has something he wants . . . something he needs."  
  
"Are prisoners held here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Last week, that raid captured 5 Death Eaters," James slapped his forehead remembering.  
  
They stopped walking. James looked around him and then started to run at full speed in the opposite direction. Lily followed him as fast as she could. James knew his way around the Ministry better than Lily did even though she had worked here for a while. James had spent a few years exploring the Ministry, his father used to bring him to work in hopes of James seeing how wonderful the Ministry was and following in his father's footsteps. In truth though, it just made him want to escape Ministry life even more.   
  
Instead of going on the elevators, James took the stairs. He raced down them, thankful he was in good shape. Lily wasn't in the shape he was, and had a little more trouble. They had to go down four flights of stairs, prisoners were held in the lowest level.   
  
They reached the bottom level, and James put his wand out in front of him. He waited for Lily and silently, and carefully they made their way into the hallway. It was quiet, and they couldn't hear any noise from the floors above them. James looked both ways and continued down the hallway toward the holding cells. Azkaban, the prison was now guarded by wizards and the lesser Death Eaters were sent there, but the ones who had been close to Voldemort, or believed to be close to him, were held here.   
  
They reached the cells, the Death Eaters who had been captured were inside looking bored. They didn't seem to realize that Voldemort was in the building.   
  
"He didn't want them then," James turned to Lily.  
  
"What does he want then?" asked Lily.   
  
To bind time, since he couldn't answer that question he looked around, "We should put up shields and stuff so if he does come down he'll have a hard time getting to the prisoners."  
  
They worked for the next few minutes putting up defenses and wards to keep people away.   
  
"James," Lily stopped and lowered her wand.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The Minister!"  
  
James swore, "Wouldn't have someone already checked that out?" he thought out loud.  
  
"Let's go, just incase!" She yelled, turned and ran. James ran after her and quickly took the lead. If any Death Eater had been on the floor, both James and Lily would have been dead, they were too concerned about the Minister's life to worry about their own.   
  
The Minister's office was on the 4th floor, and they had to climb eight floors. James did so without a second thought, but Lily stopped and looked up at the stairs. She had to hurry now to catch up with James, who was now a flight ahead of her.  
  
Up on the Minister's floor, James waited for Lily before preceding. She came up out of breath and with sweat running down her face. James helped her up the last step and they went ahead together. The hallway was filled with people. Aurors and Ministry workers were all around the door leading to the office where Lily use to work.   
  
"What's going on?" James asked the closest person.  
  
"We can't get in," the Ministry worker said. "The door is locked with so many spells and curses, we can't undo them."  
  
James swore and looked around.  
  
"What can we do?" Lily asked.  
  
"We need to get in there," James kept looking around.  
  
"How though? All these people can't," Lily pointed out.  
  
"How long has the door been locked?" James asked.  
  
"Since the attack started," someone else told him. "Some think that the Minister locked himself in there."  
  
"I know," James turned and went back for the stairs. He looked back at Lily, "I know another way in!"  
  
"More stairs," Lily groaned.   
  
They only went down one flight of stairs though. James opened the door to the floor below the Minister's office to find a Death Eater with their back toward them. James helped Lily step over him after stunning him and they continued on their way.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked him.  
  
"I did not waste the hours I spent here," James replied. "I know another way in."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me," Lily shook her head.  
  
"What? I'm a Marauder."  
  
They stopped in front of the portrait of Patrick Potter, Minister of Magic from 1500-1599. At that moment Patrick Potter was fast asleep.  
  
"He was Minister for a while," Lily observed.  
  
"He lived to be 200 years old," James shrugged. "Excuse me Mr. Patrick Potter, this is James your great, great, great, great, add a few more greats grandson. I need to get into the hallway behind you."  
  
"James you have grown!" the portrait exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my wife Lily," James introduced as to not be rude.   
  
"You better make sure the Potter name lives on, I heard your father only had two sons and one of them died? Unexpectable! I had 10 children, I did my share."  
  
"I know Patrick, I believe I own you thanks for having 10 children, I might not be alive if you didn't," James bowed his head to the portrait. "Now if we could get through."  
  
"Of course you may, my grandson! Good luck in your business, come out a Potter."  
  
The portrait moved aside and James and Lily went in. He took Lily's hand and helped her through.  
  
"Charming relative," she muttered to him. "What did he mean, come out a Potter."  
  
"He meant, come out strong, and don't come out until your business is done, and no running away."  
  
Lily nodded, "Does he always mention the part about carrying on the family name?"  
  
"Yes he does. When I was five years old, he gave me the birds and the bees talk, thank Merlin things have changed since his time," James had to laugh remembering his younger self.  
  
James motioned for them to be silent, "We are getting close." He whispered.  
  
The hallway started to slope up. James held onto the sides and he put one foot in front of the other. Carefully he turned to find Lily copying his motions. They climbed up carefully and slowly.   
  
"Could do with a few stairs now," she muttered softly.   
  
James turned and smiled. He turned back around though, they were getting to the end. A few seconds later he stopped, and they had come to the end. He pressed his hands against the wall, and it moved a little.   
  
"Ready?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets go," James threw his weight against it. He fell through, Lily who had reached out to grab him fell with him. They fell to the floor in Lily's old office.   
  
A wizard was on the other side of the room. He was bent over, looking at something. He now straightened up, and turned slowly. James looked at him and then into his black eyes, his sharp nose and snake like face. He was a tall wizard with rich black robes.  
  
James and Lily got up off the floor. James put himself in front of Lily shielding her. His mouth was opened and he was staring at the wizard, hatred flowing through him.   
  
"Well, well I have not seen you since you I killed your grandparents and your precious uncle," the wizard said slowly, each word made James hate the wizard even more.  
  
"Voldemort," he said in a bitter tone. 


	24. Dueling

Hey, alright, so once again I'm SORRY for not updating sooner. I couldn't get the last conversation right, I rewrote it so many times. And then my father was on the computer all weekend. And I'm getting headaches if I look at a computer for more than 5 minutes, but enough of my excuses. I will be updating very soon, I really want to get this story done before I go back to school and I go back next Monday. Most of it is typed, I have to type the next chapter and then a few odds and ends and then I'm done. So I'm thinking maybe 4 more chapters and an epilogue. I hope you like this chapter, please R/R, and thank you for all the kind reviews. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. 

***

This had to be a bad dream… a nightmare he would wake up from. But as the wizard stopped walking and surveyed him up and down James knew it wasn't a nightmare. Warnings went off in his head; this was not a good thing. This was classified as a very bad situation, he thought. 

"You have grown indeed," Voldemort said.

"I've heard it happens," James spat back with as much hatred in his voice as Voldemort had in his. 

"Where's your side kick? Still afraid to show his face?" Voldemort asked. "I saw you behind the shelves that day."

"I really was disappointed we couldn't come out and say hello, but the shelves don't move," James shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Duel me Potter," Voldemort changed the subject. "I am curious if you live up to the Potter standard." He said in a taunting way. "No Potter has ever survived against me, did you know that?" 

Lily looked around the room; there at the doorway leading to the Minister's office was a body. She recognized it as the Minister. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She looked at James. How could he go ahead and duel when Voldemort had already killed one today? Wasn't that a bad sign? Lily put a hand on his shoulder as a warning. He knew he shouldn't do this, it could lead to his death, but he couldn't help it. He had to, he had been challenged, and he couldn't back down. That was below Potter standards. He looked back at Lily and gave her a nod, and then he looked around, he spotted his escape, he would go for it… but not yet. They bowed to each other. James titled his head; he would not bow to the man who killed all his family. He didn't bow to murderers.

"Crucio!" 

  
James dodged it. He sent a curse at Voldemort, but it was pushed aside. Lily watched as the curses got darker. Lily had never seen James duel so fast, so experienced. Their wands flashed like lightening, they were more like swords, swinging around, hitting each other, sending curses at each other. It was all so fast, she couldn't tell who was sending what.

It went on for almost 5 minutes neither was letting down. She had never seen anyone duel Voldemort for so long, but then she thought, no one would be brave enough to stand being in the same room as him. James though, it was one of his family traits, too brave to realize it was not a good situation to be in.

"Crucio!"

Somehow that got through, James fell back, there was so much power into the curse that he slide across the room. He stopped right near her feet. She shrank back into the corner of the room, of course she wanted to help her husband, she wanted to ease the pain, she wanted it to end, but he would kill her if she intervened with a duel. She stood by helplessly as James' screams filled the room. 

Inside his head, he could hear Uncle Billy telling him to break it. It was just like last time, he told James to think about Lily, but now also his son. He had to break free; he had to be strong. But right before he broke it, Voldemort lifted the curse. 

"Ready for more pain Potter?" He asked.

James found himself next to hidden passageway. He looked at Lily who stepped forward. He looked up at Voldemort. He pointed his wand at the floor and muttered a word. The floor opened next to him. He looked at the hole in the ground and then up at Voldemort. "This was fun… let's schedule this again in about 100 yeeeaaarss!" He jumped still holding Lily as he said the last word.

As they descended down, James swore he heard a door breaking open from up above them and a cry of, "Tom!"

They landed in front of the portrait of Patrick Potter. Lily got up and looked up at the ceiling, "Was that Dumbledore?"

"I think so," James looked up too. "Let's go find out."

"Are we going though the front door this time?" Lily joked.

"Ah, that takes all the fun out of it," James said sarcastically. "But if you insist we will."

They went to the stairs. The dozens of people who had been in the hallway were now lined up against the walls talking excitingly among themselves. James thought he had heard Dumbledore's name mentioned in a few of the conversations. He ignored them and continued to the next level. Sirius and Remus stood there, at the door obviously waiting for them.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked when he saw them.

"Went to go get food," James said sarcastically.

"I see you got the door open," Lily nodded at the door.

"Well Dumbledore did," Remus told them. "In about 5 seconds."

  
They went in, James noticed at once that Voldemort was gone. Dumbledore was talking to something and they were pointing at the Minister's dead body. Dumbledore turned when they entered. "Ah, excuse me for a moment. James, Lily did you enjoy your fall?"

"It was more fun when I was 5 years old," James laughed.

"What is going on?" asked Sirius.

"Did James not tell you that he was just in here dueling Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked at James and then at Sirius.

"You did what?"

  
"It was on my list of things to do today," James shrugged.

"I can't stand these surprises anymore," Sirius put a hand to his heart. "It's killing me."

"Professor, what is going to happen now that the Minister is dead?" Lily asked.   


"You should take it sir," Remus spoke. 

"My place is Hogwarts," Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm sure in a day or two another wizard will be elected."

"Sir, we caught 5 Death Eaters trying to make their way into the Department of Mysteries," a man came in and spoke to Dumbledore. 

"Thank you, did they get in?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir."

"Good, take them to the holding cells," Dumbledore instructed. "Well it seems this attack is over." He turned back to the Marauders. 

"What would Voldemort want in the Department of Mysteries?" James asked.

Dumbledore didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking of his answer, or wondering himself, "To that I have no idea." He responded finally. He looked at them, "Good job today." He left the room.

"Do we have anymore business here?" Lily looked around.

"I'd like to go home, dueling Voldemort takes a lot out of you," James sighed.

"Especially when you are under the Cruciatus," Lily went over to her husband. "I meant to ask you, are you fine?"

"I'll live," James responded. "I'm a Potter after all."


	25. Beauxbatons

Hey, alright so I forgot to comment on a review I got. Right now the year is 1981, but I think they reviewed for the Christmas chapter, that was 1980, the year Harry was born. So I'm not wrong in my time line, Voldemort attacked October of 1981, so the Marauders do have a year to spoil Harry basically. I do thank you for the review but Harry wasn't like 3 months when his parents were killed, he was over a year old. 

But thanks to Rachel, Kinelea, sirius-lover-1, cestari, Mella deRanged, Jade-Jaganashi, Fanciful Sovereign for the reviews and thanks to everyone who has read my story. I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I did, but J. K. Rowling owns it. 

**

Things settled down a little bit after the attack on the Ministry. There was a new Minister, Millicent Bagnold, who went about things as the old Minister had done. Dumbledore had warned the Order that while Voldemort had failed in one major attack, he would not stop and the next time he hit, it would be big. He would make sure this time it didn't fail.

The full moon came and went, Lily and Harry watched from the bedroom window as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs ran around the grounds, playing and tackling each other to the ground. Padfoot and Moony, both canines ran around for hours, and then they both attacked Prongs. Wormtail just sat and watched, being a rat he couldn't do much, though Prongs did come over and flipped him with his antlers. 

The morning after, Lily got up and freed Harry. She ate alone that morning, knowing that the Marauders would not be up until at least noon. Remus would be weak for a few days but he would be fine. She sat and read the Daily Prophet when the portrait of Jonathon Potter came up yelling for James.

"What is it Jonathon?" Lily ran to the portrait.

"Professor Dumbledore needs James, Sirius and Remus to come to his office. Beauxtons has been attacked!"

"Tell Dumbledore they will be there in a few minutes!" Lily told the portrait and then ran upstairs to go wake her husband and friends. 

  


Ten minutes later they used Floo Powder to go to Dumbledore's office. The three men were all tired looking but resolved to go help Dumbledore. Sirius and James stood between Remus and made sure he didn't trip or anything, he was still weary from the transformation.

In his office, Dumbledore sat at his desk waiting for them. He looked weary and heavy with age.   
"I thank you for coming. Beauxbatons has been attacked and it seems Voldemort put charms on the gates so that none can enter."

"Why would he do that sir?" James asked.

"Think of all those parents who don't know if their children are alive," Dumbledore said solemnly. "It was his way of creating more chaos and if anyone did make it out alive after the attack, if no one can get in there, they might still die."

"And how are we going to get in there?" asked Sirius.

"When the war became, the Headmasters of each school created Portkeys for the other schools. We promised each other that in the chance that their school was attacked, we would do all we could. I didn't know of this attack though."

"We are with you sir," James told him and he grabbed hold of the Portkey as did Sirius and Remus. 

With the familiar pull behind the navel, they appeared at the front doors of Beauxbatons. The school, as James saw it looked smaller than Hogwarts. The grounds around it were all burned, but James was sure that before the attack it had been nice and welcoming. The doors were another story though, they weren't there. They were in pieces where the doors should have been. Dumbledore didn't look surprised. The Marauders looked at the pieces of doors, it was foreshadowing to what they were going to see.

"Let's go," Dumbledore took out his wand and the Marauders followed suit. 

They went inside, right inside the doors was a body with white hair. His wand arm was outstretched and he was laying on his stomach. Dumbledore rushed over to him and turned him over.

"It's the Headmaster," Dumbledore bowed his head. He checked for a pulse but he knew there wouldn't be one. The Marauders stood by watching. Dumbledore looked at the dead face of the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood back up, he seemed reluctant to go though.

"Let's go sir," James put a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder. "I know he was your friend."

"We fought together against Grindelward." Dumbledore nodded. "He was a fine man, a great fighter and a respected Headmaster." They looked at the Death Eaters in the area. "He didn't go down without a fight." He took a few steps back. "Let's go look for any children who are still alive, it is what he would want."

They went down the hall. Dumbledore knew his way around the school. It was a sickening sight, Death Eaters, teachers, older students were all dead in the halls. Most of them had their wand hand outstretched, they fought until the last second. Looking at the children, James thought of Lily and Harry. He hoped they never would have to see anything like this.

They were going down a hall of classrooms when James thought he heard a noise coming from inside one of the classrooms. He stopped and listened. It was soft noise, like whispering. The others stopped and turned to look at him. "James."

"Shhh." He told Sirius. He kept listening. He heard it again. There was a classroom door to his left. He walked over to it and found it locked. He unlocked it with his wand. Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus came over and went in after him. The room was empty, James discovered as his eyes scanned the room. There was a closet in the back though, and its door shook a little bit. James walked over it to slowly and quietly. He knocked on the door softly and at once the whispering stopped. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," James said in a calming voice. "I'm going to open the door now."

He grabbed the handle and opened it very slowly. As the door opened, someone inside gave a little scream. "My name is James Potter." He opened the door more widely. There stood two children, a girl and a boy about 16 years old.

"Hello, are you hurt?" James asked. 

Sirius, Dumbledore and Remus came up behind him.

"You are safe now, no one here will hurt you," Sirius said calmly.

The two teenagers came out of the closet with 5 smaller children clinging onto them.

"Il… he told us to hide en here, when le men came," the boy stammered in a mixture of French and English. 

"A man in black," the girl said.

"A man in black told you to hide in here?" James looked back at Dumbledore.

The two nodded, "Il was nervous, et he spoke softly."

James went over to Dumbledore, "A Death Eater it sounds like helped them. How could that be?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't know, I don't have a spy in the ranks right now. It doesn't make sense."

"I know," James looked back at the children. "I say we keep looking to see if this mystery Death Eaters has left any more surprises."

"Children," Dumbledore spoke to them. He pointed his wand at a table and food appeared. "Please stay here, and eat up. We will be back to get you."

  
They nodded their thanks and the Marauders left with Dumbledore. Back in the hallway they looked at each other, what Death Eater would help them?

  


They wandered around the school for hours. Dumbledore directed them to the 3 towers where the students lived. They found 5 more groups of students, who were told to hide. In the towers they found about 150 students dead. That was the worst for the Marauders, the innocents in the world, the ones who did not know what actually happened in war. They were just children, not even of age, unable to defend themselves. 

They were near the Charms classrooms when Dumbledore heard muttering. Thinking it was another group of students they went in slowly and quietly, as to not startle them. But inside, they found not students, but a teacher on the ground, laying in a puddle of her own blood. 

They knelt by her and checked for injuries. It was obvious she had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse a few times. She had also been physically beaten.

"The students…" she whispered. Dumbledore put bandages around her leg and arm. "They… they took them."

"Took them… who, where?" James asked in her in a hurry.

"Group of Death Eaters… no idea where. You must… save them," she closed her eyes a few times.

"Is she going to die?" Sirius whispered to Dumbledore.

He shook his head, "I'm sending you to St. Mungo's in England." He told her. He looked at the Marauders, "I always keep one of those on me." He forced a newspaper into her arm, muttered a word and she was gone.

"I thought you couldn't do stuff like that inside schools," James looked at Dumbledore. "Aren't there wards and stuff."

"Wards can be moved," Dumbledore smiled at them. "And then of course replaced."

"I knew there was too few students in this school," Remus shook his head. "We have to find them."

"If they are still alive," Sirius sighed. 

It was late when they left. As they stood at the front doors, they saw people coming up the grounds.

"Ah they must have gotten through the wards," Dumbledore smiled.

"Sir, why didn't we help them get through?" James asked.

"The children come first. I promised both Headmasters that I would use the Portkey is make sure the children were all right. If I spent time trying to get through the wards, well I don't know how long that would have taken me."

"You got through the wards a the Ministry in about 5 seconds," Sirius said.

"Ah yes, but those were done in a hurry," Dumbledore pointed out. "I'm sure he spent time doing those wards. I'm sure he wanted to trick me, he never knew about the Portkeys."

The French Ministry workers came up to them.

"The survivors are in the hall," Dumbledore told them. "One of the teachers I transferred to St. Mungos, good day gentlemen."

Dumbledore took the Portkey back to Hogwarts. James, Sirius and Remus walked to the gates and disapparted back to the Potter Mansion. They didn't talk as they made their way to the Mansion, what was there to say? They had just seen hundreds of dead people, who fought until their death. They had seen innocent children dead in their dorms, innocents, little children, if they all made it out of the war with their sanity, it would be a miracle. 

In the house Lily greeted them at the doors. James hugged at her once and she didn't ask what they had seen. Instead she pointed at a letter that bore his name. James took the letter and opened it. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

"I know here the students from Beauxtons are. Come to the Leaky Cauldron this Friday at 8:30am. I will be in the back reading the Daily Prophet, wearing black robes and drinking tea. Come alone, tell no one about this. Don't be late."

James put the letter in his pocket and just smiled at them who had been watching him read the letter. He couldn't wait until Friday to hear what this man had to say. Of course it could be a trap, but he would worry about that when it came. 


	26. The Traitor

Wow, I'm getting these chapters out like there is no tomorrow. I am very proud of myself. Well with school starting Monday I really need to finish this. I will try and update again tomorrow but I make no promises since I do have to go to school for a few hours. I will be updating over the weekend, as I will be out of town. My hope is to get this done by the end of next week, I have most of the rest of the story typed. So I might be able to do it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! J. K. Rowling owns HP, not me. OH one more thing, in the last chapter, when I had the kids speaking French, that's all the French I know. I don't really know how they would speak, yeah I know Fleur is in the books but still, um I don't imagine everyone speaks like that, and if they do OPPS! So thank you for reading!

**

Friday morning James got up early. He was careful not to wake Lily. He then showered and dressed. Rosy brought him breakfast, but he barely ate any of it. What if this was a trap? What if he didn't have any information but 10 Death Eaters waiting with him? James was nervous, very nervous. He wondered why he hadn't told anyone where he was going, not even Sirius, though he asked a few times. He looked at his watch, it was 8:25am, he'd better go.

James stood in the Leaky Cauldron 5 minutes later. He was dressed in black robes as well, with his wand up his sleeve. He looked around quickly for the letter writer. He waved off Tom, who had come over to see if he wanted anything. He spotted a man sitting in the far corner of the Cauldron, with his hood up, reading the Daily Prophet and drinking tea. Taking a deep breath, James walked forward toward him. He took a seat next to him and waited.

"You can stop staring at me," the man said. "Don't bother figuring out who I am. You use to know me, but I am so twisted and different you would not recognize me so do not try."

"Right, why me?" James asked quietly.

"I saw you and your friends leave the school. I was watching to see who would show up,"

"I didn't see you," James responded.

"There are ways to hide yourself from unfriendly eyes," the man said in an annoyed voice. "Also, I have not the courage to go to Dumbledore yet." His voice dropped, "Now I believe you are here for information. The children are being held here." He handed James a piece of paper. "There are no human guards, but 50 of his most trusted snakes. Some are poisonous some are not. They are in a shack; he is separating the strong from the weak. He will use them in attacks; they will form a little army for him. I trust you will be able to get them out with your Gryffindor knowledge."

"Are you the one who told the children to hide?"

"Does it matter?" he asked. "How many groups did you find though?"

"Ten groups."

"At least you can do something right. I have to go before I am seen." He got up and left. James sat there though wondering. He sounded so familiar, James knew that he knew this man from somewhere. But where, he knew James had been a Gryffindor, wait that's common knowledge. He recognized his friends though… no help either, most people knew they were friends. Who was it? 

He got up and went to Hogwarts. He had to let Dumbledore know about this. In Diagon Alley, he disapparted to the gates of Hogwarts and then walked up to the school. During the walk, his mind drifted back to the conversation he had just had. Who was it? It was bothering him. He knew him, who did he know that turned out to be a Death Eater? Well that was the easy part, all of Slytherin, but who would turn against him? A Malfoy? No. Snape? No he wouldn't. But that voice, it was so familiar. Was it Snape? James shook his head; Snape would never turn his back to Voldemort. He was probably second in command by now. He knows how to kiss up to the right people. 

At the doors of the school Professor McGonagall was telling off students for being inside. She was pushing them outside so they could enjoy the day.

"James," she greeted him. "Good to see you."

"Hello Professor," James nodded to her. "I was hoping to see Professor Dumbledore."

"He should be in his office. Chocolate Frogs," she told him.

"Good day to you Professor," James continued on toward Dumbledore's office. At the gargoyle he spoke the password and went up the stairs. He knocked and heard Dumbledore's voice telling him to enter.

"Sir," James greeted him.

"What brings you here for early James?" Dumbledore asked. He motioned for James to sit.

James did and told Dumbledore the whole story. Dumbledore listened without saying a word. James repeated the whole conversation and his suspicions about the Death Eater.

"So you have no idea who it was?" he asked.

"It sounds so familiar, but no I can't," James shook his head.

"I will send a group to this place," Dumbledore told him. "If you don't mind, you three will not go. I have more experienced Order members who have killed snakes, and are able to know which are poisonous or not."

"That's fine sir," James nodded. "I think Remus is still weak from the full moon, though he won't admit it."

"How is Lily and Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Good sir," James nodded again. "Sir I was wondering, with the attack of the school… would Voldemort attack Hogwarts?"

"Ah," Dumbledore sat back in his chair. He looked at James; "I don't think so. He has the power, but he doesn't have the numbers. His greatest weakness, he has not overcome."

"And what is that?" James asked.

"Some people say its me," Dumbledore sighed. "He will attack, maybe some day, but only after he has taken over everything else."

"Will he attack Durmstrang?" James asked

"To that, I don't know. I don't have a spy inside his ranks, his doings are unknown to me," Dumbledore sighed. James looked at him and it seemed just during their conversation Dumbledore seemed to age. 

"It's almost like each side is even," James said more to himself.

"Yes it does. Let us hope something will happen that will turn the events of the war in our favor."

"Like a savior?"

"A savior if you like."

"Sir, when you defeated Grindelward… had you been involved in the war before that?" asked James.

"Yes James, I was Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts, but like everyone else, I offered my services to the Ministry and I helped the Aurors." Dumbledore told him.

"So it could be anyone, like you, just a helper," James was muttering to himself now, but the last part he addressed to Dumbledore, "Did you know sir?"

"Grindelward attacked a wizarding village, around 100 wizards went in to help, and I found myself against him," Dumbledore remembered.

"We should plan an attack against him, we could face him."

"James I want this to end as much as you, but things done hastily are not solutions," Dumbledore said sadly, "fate will decide when the time is right. Until then, we have to keep fighting, and pray it will end soon."

"I just don't want Harry to have to grow up in a war," James shook his head.

"I didn't want you to grow up in a war James," Dumbledore got up and walked around the desk. He placed a hand on James' shoulder, "I remember the day you were born. Though the world didn't know it, the years before Voldemort's rise to power were marked with disappearances, tortures, and random deaths. I looked at you, at some party your father was giving and I prayed that it would all stop and you would be able to grow up in a world without war. Well, now 10 years later, you are in the middle of it, and you have risen to the challenge, as have your friends. To myself, I promised you, that you would not see war… there are some promises you can't keep."

"You will make a promise to Harry, that he will not have to see war, but the truth is, you can't promise that, no matter what you do. You can shield him from knowing about this war, but someday, as you did, he might have to face it. You can promise him that when that times come, he will be prepared, and you will help him do that. Is that the comforting answer you wished to hear… no, but that's facts."

"Every child I see tortured or dead, every orphan, every time I hear a child's cry, I think of Harry," James closed his eyes, "and what if that happens to Harry?"

"I give comfort then, if anyone ever happened to you and Lily, you know I would care for Harry, or your friends would. This is a hard promise to make, but I swear to you James, if everything fell apart tomorrow, and there stood Harry alone, I would make sure he grew up safety. No one is alone James, we all do our part by looking after one another."

"If we all look after one another… who looks after you?" James asked.

Dumbledore sighed, in truth no one. Everyone came to him for comfort, he was at the top, and there was no one to comfort him. "When I see you together with Lily and your friends, that is my comfort. Even with all this war and hatred you still live your lives, and that is my comfort. To see five of my students live so happily together, it gives me comfort that people still remember how to live."

"We will make it through this, sir," James shook his head, and then looked up at him, "We've gotten through so much, there is no turning back, there is no stopping. We will make it through."

"For your sake and Harry's, I hope you are right," Dumbledore patted James' shoulder. 


	27. Happy Birthday Harry and the Surprise

Oh wow, this is a big chapter. I think its 9 pages, and I hope you enjoy it. This is my gift to you; I'm going away this weekend so I won't post until at least Tuesday I think. I hope to have completed this story by next weekend, there is just a few more chapters left. Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying the story. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Please R/R.

**

The school year was coming to an end and students spent every waking hour dreading exams. Albus Dumbledore though had none of these worries; he had no exams to correct or to take. He did though grieve the end of the year, when the 7th year students would be leaving and going out into the world to find out what it was really like. Some of them he knew would turn to Voldemort and the others would be fighting by his side. He would watch some of them be killed and for others he would be at their side as they grieved their schoolmate's death. They would start out so excited, they would think they were ready for this, that they could handle war, but they soon find out, it is not all glory and heroics. It was a hard lesson to learn one he wished they didn't have to learn. Dumbledore would have preferred the exams to what he had to worry about.

As always after breakfast he made his way to his office. There he would read the Daily Prophet in peace, a few Muggle papers, and then try and figure out Voldemort's next move. He had to try and keep the Order members alive some many were dying. It was almost like Voldemort knew their number and who was in it. Two Order members had been killed in broad daylight as they walked in Diagon Alley; they weren't even on Order business. Figuring out Voldemort's next move had been made difficult, last week he had lost his spy to Voldemort. He could only imagine the torture he went through before being allowed to die. It brought tears to his eyes to think about the sacrifices everyone was making for him and the war.

"Dumbledore! There's a man all dressed in black in your office!" the portrait of Dippet, the Headmaster before him came running along the other portraits. 

Dumbledore frown, he must have guessed the password. Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to the portrait, "What does he look like?"

"I couldn't say, his hood is up," Dippet reported to him.

Dumbledore continued walking. A man in black, in his office, he hoped it wasn't a Death Eater who, to please Voldemort had come to try and kill him. He had 10 Death Eaters try that trick, but no one had dared to try it at Hogwarts. On his orders strangers who guessed the password and made it to his office, were to be left alone by the portraits though someone did always come and inform him of visitors.

He gave the password and went up the stairs. He took out his wand, slipped it up his sleeve, and entered his office. He looked around quickly. If he didn't know someone was in his office, he wouldn't have noticed the man in black, hiding in the corner. He stood perfectly still with something in his hand.

"Sit please," Dumbledore pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk. The man did not move. 

There was silence in the room for a full minute. Dumbledore stared at the man in black and the man stared back.

Finally the man spoke, "Power… fame…dignity… that is what we are promised. That is what they are all promised. Some die seeing the truth in it all, some are blinded and never see it, but for others, they get hit with the truth so fast, they don't know what it is at first." He walked in large strides over to the desk and then threw the thing he was holding down on it. "That is the symbol of all the false things promised to us." It was the mask of the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore looked at it and then up at the man who was still hooded. Dumbledore knew this man was a Death Eater, and he also knew he was familiar though he couldn't place him. If only he would remove his hood. Dumbledore wanted to know whom it was what his business was but he didn't want to be rude. 

"I have gotten myself into something I can't get out of. I look in the mirror and I see not myself but a monster, I need your help!" and with that he took off his hood, revealing the black greasy hair and hooked nose that could belong to just one man… Severus Snape. 

He had not seen Severus Snape since he got on the train in his 7th year. 

"Don't act surprised that I am a Death Eater," Snape said cutting the tension. "I have been a Death Eater since May of my 7th year. You may tell Potter that he wins, I knew they had a bet going on, on when I would go to the Dark Lord."

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked. 

Snape though ignored this question. "Two weeks ago a Death Eater met Potter in the Leaky Cauldron to discuss a few missing students, someone also told a few students to hide, I was that Death Eater."

Dumbledore did not move Severus Snape had turned away from Voldemort? He was sure with his upbringing and his Slytherin qualities that he would have been Voldemort's second in command. He was a brilliant young man; he always excelled in Potions. Dumbledore thought, strange things happened in war and he had to keep an open mind. Dumbledore shook his head; Snape had started to talk again.

"-Three months ago, we went on a raid. I was instructed to kill the children, I had done this before, but something happened. I don't know what but I couldn't. What did these children do? Why did they need to be killed? Something happened, something snapped in my head and I couldn't take it any longer. I need to get out, I can't kill any longer."

He stopped and got up from the chair. He went to the window and looked out. He seemed to be embarrassed by something; "I've been a fool. The Dark Lord had instructed me to make certain Potions, Potions I had never heard of. It was a challenge to me, one that I enjoyed. I knew they were Dark Potions, I don't even know how he got a hold of them, but I made them, and he said I needed to see my creation at work. He brought in 10 Muggles and my potions were tried on them." He stopped and turned around. "It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse, it was worse than any Dark Arts spell I have seen. My Potions, my creation, my terror did so much to innocent people. I didn't think the Dark Lord would use them, but then why would I make them, to put on my shelf and say, look what I did?" He looked close to tears, Dumbledore noticed, as the young man tried to look composed and in control. He wasn't though, his hands were shaking.

"You want my help?"

"Yes, you are the only one the Dark Lord is afraid of, this school and you are the only safe places."

"This school is not a hideout," answered Dumbledore.

"I do not wish to hide," Snape answered sharply. "I am not afraid of my death, I might welcome it, death is the only thing that will truly free me from him. I fear other people's lives though, I fear for the innocent. I do ask your help, help me leave him!"

Dumbledore rested his chin on his hands. He looked at Severus Snape with some doubt in his eyes.

"You think I'm here to kill you on his orders?" Snape asked.

"I did not say that," Dumbledore sighed, "but this is the most unusual circumstances."

"I am willing to provide you with information about his doings. He has only told me this, he knows of my dislike of Potter. He will kill them, he wants that boy. One of the Death Eaters heard some prophecy, I don't think he heard all of it, and he wants the rest of it. That was why he attacked the Ministry, but he didn't get it. He was most displeased. But he thinks Potter is the one they speak of, and he will go after him before he turns 2 years old. They have to be protected."

Voldemort thought it was Harry, he thought the half blood would be his downfall? That was interesting, he picked a half blood, like himself, and not the pure blood. Harry, of course he would protect Harry, how though? Voldemort was not easy to hide from. 

"I will alert James of this," Dumbledore nodded to him. "I'm sure you wish to have him protected for more than one reason though." He looked at Snape behind his half moon glasses.

Snape gave a shift, short nod. He turned away as though embarrassed by something. "You believe me?"

"You have none nothing that I know of for me not to."

"I am a Death Eater! Isn't that enough?" He turned back around. 

"But you turned," Dumbledore sighed. "And now I must ask you a favor. I need a spy inside Voldemort's inner circle. I had one but he was discovered and killed. You know the dangers, it could lead to your torture and death, but if Voldemort is to be defeated I need to know what he is planning."

Snape was silent for a full minute. He turned his back again to Dumbledore and looked out the window. He seemed to be thinking hard. Finally he turned around slowly, "I will do it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I will do it for you," Snape said again. "You are the first one who has ever believed my word."

**

Dawn came early on July 31. It was quiet in the Mansion everyone was sleeping. The house elves had been up all night cleaning, baking and decorating. It was a big day, in the Potter Mansion, heir and the only son was 1 years old today.

Sirius was the first one to get up. That was a rare event, but he couldn't sleep. He had been waiting for his godson's birthday for a while now. He and James had bought decorations, presents and food to celebrate Harry's birthday. It did not bother either of them that Harry was just one year old and would not remember this birthday, nor did he know it was his birthday. They had invited the Order to come and celebrate with them; all of them needed a break. The Longbottoms were coming; their son Neville had just turned one year old too, so they were having a double party.

At breakfast they had a quiet, private birthday party for Harry. Here gifts from James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were given. Remus, the sensible one had bought him some baby toys, including a stuffed lion, since he knew that Harry would be a Gryffindor when he was older. Peter had gotten him a toy broomstick, which allowed you to fly 3 inches off the ground. Sirius though had bought Harry a magic playground that moved, the slide with a tap on a button would go faster or slower, and the swings sent you flying in the air if they thought you needed to go a little higher. He had also purchased a dresser for his room that in certain compartments things could be placed in and not be found by parents. He had filled two of these compartments with tricks, new ones and the ones from Christmas. He didn't tell Lily and James this, he decided to let them find out the hard way.

Sirius and Harry spent the morning playing in his new playground. They had put it outside near the Quidditch Pitch. Remus was out there with them, acting as the responsible adult. Presently, they were on the slide, Sirius held Harry tight and they went down. Harry clapped and laughed, and grabbed his godfather's sleeve. Sirius then pushed him on the baby swing and let him go high up.

"He's like a kid himself," James had come out, he was already dressed for the party.

"Yes he is. You use to be like that," Remus looked sideways at him. 

"I married," James laughed. "With everything we have been through, I'm amazed we all have our sanity, but to act like that after everything, well that can only be summed up in two words, Sirius Black. He'll always be a kid, I grew up, and you have always been grown up. Sirius will die a kid. That's life."

"He is one in a million," said Remus.

"Could the world take two Sirius Blacks?" James asked.

"Can the world take one?" Remus joked. 

James looked at Remus and then smiled, "Well since you are the responsible adult here, there is no need for me to be here." He ran into the play area, right at the sandbox which Sirius and Harry had just sat down at. James scooped up his son and ran. Remus smiled, as Sirius got up and ran after them. He looked up at the house, Lily would never know. With a look at Sirius and James he ran after them forgetting his role as the responsible one. 

Sirius tackled James to the ground, but before with magic he lifted Harry out of his arms and let him float above them. Remus ran over, grabbed Harry out of the air and ran off with him like he was a Quaffle or something. Sirius and James stunned that he had joined them now ran after him. Sirius turned into a dog so he could go faster. Harry looked over Remus' shoulder and laughed when he saw the bear like dog, he loved Padfoot.

Two hours later, the Marauders and Harry were lying on the grass dead tired. Harry, who was now with James, fell asleep on his chest. They all sat and watched Harry sleep. They didn't speak, they didn't want to wake Harry, and who needed words when they were together? 

The guests started to arrive in an hour. Harry was now dressed for the party, as were the Marauders. The guests assembled in the living room, and Padfoot came down with Harry on his back. Remus and James stood on either side of him so he wouldn't fall. There was a round of Harry Birthday from the guests, before James took his son in his arms. Padfoot ran into another room so he could transform. He came back into the room making noise with a Muggle noisemaker that he had bought. 

"Harry this is Neville," Frank Longbottom was with James, and they put their sons on the rug by their feet. Remus brought over some of the toys he had bought for Harry and the two babies started to play with them at once. 

Their playing didn't last long though, Dumbledore was the first to come over and he made a fuss over the two of them. James could not help but notice his eyes were not twinkling as they usually did when he was happy. He pulled out a wizard cracker for each of them and even exchanged his hat for a Muggle one that Sirius was handing out.

"You have both met Aberforth?" Dumbledore made his brother's presence known.

"Nice to see ye all again," He bowed low.

"Hello Aberforth," Frank shook his hand first.

"Jamesie, boy, you have er gone short on us," he patted Harry's head.

"That's my son Aberforth," James told him and shook his hand. He exchanged a look with Frank. "He's 1 years old today."

"Ah wonderful, wonderful, have a Chocolate Frog then," he pulled out a Frog out of his pocket. "I don't remember being 1 years old. I am 132 years old, we Dumbledores live forever, I tell ye."

"Professor who is older?" James asked.

"I am 137 years old this past June," Dumbledore told them. Aberforth, who was bored with the conversation, walked off. "I must go and make sure he stays out of trouble." 

"He's strange," Frank muttered to James.

"It seems so strange for them to be related. Complete opposites, they are," James agreed.

Emmeline Vance was the next to come up to them. They were serving alcohol of course, but an hour into the party and it was clear she was drunk.

"Ah James," hic-cup, "great party."

Frank and James looked at each other, "Well thank you Emmeline."

"And you must be Harry," Emmeline picked up Harry, who hung on to his stuffed Lion. 

"And who is this?" she noticed Neville.

"My son, Neville," Frank told her.

"Fine lads, I need a drink," She went off.

"If I didn't know she was a good Auror, I'd be frightened," Frank laughed. 

"How's my godson?" Sirius came up with one arm around Katie's waist. Frank smiled and looked at them, he had not known that Sirius had a girlfriend.

"Oh Katie, this is Frank Longbottom," James introduced her to Frank. "Frank, this is Katie Moon, she was a Ravenclaw in our year. Frank was a year ahead of us." Sirius was now on his knees playing with Harry and Neville.

"Oh of course, I thought you looked familiar," Katie shook his hand. "Were you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes I was," Frank told her.

"Am I the only non Gryffindor here?"

"No of course not, Moody was a Slytherin, what 40 years ago?" James called out to Moody who was passing.

"Slytherin? I'll give you Slytherin," he took out his wand.

"Protective of your old House I see," James took Harry from Sirius. "You wouldn't curse a man with a baby in his hands would you?"

"I thought Gryffindors were brave," Moody laughed.

"I'm confused, you weren't a Slytherin?" Katie asked bewildered.

"Gryffindor of course," Moody gave a short bow. "These jokesters like their little joke, they know how much I don't like the snakes."

Everyone laughed.

"Moody, 10 years from now, here is your pride and joy of Gryffindor!"

"You think he's worthy?" Moody asked.

"He'll rule Gryffindor," Sirius said seriously. "I'd put any money on it. He's a Potter."

Lily came up to them. She had been talking with Alice Longbottom. "Rosy says its time to eat." She told her husband.

"Good, you hungry little Gryffindor?" James took Harry in his arms.

"He looks like a Ravenclaw to me," Katie ruffled his hair. 

"A Ravenclaw? My son? Never, my son is not going to be a bookworm, who never gets in trouble, and stays in their common room READING!" James put Harry on his shoulders. "No, you are going to be the next generation of Marauders. He'll be like his old dad."

"Hey, Dumbledore, I hear in 10 years is a great time to retire!" An Order member shouted down to him, "James has just predicted a new set of troublemakers will be arriving in 10 years."

"For Hogwarts sake I hope James is as good at predicting the future as,"

"Sybill Trelewary?" Remus interrupted.

Everyone laughed, "The stories you tell about her Dumbledore. I'm glad I never had her." Moody laughed.

"Stupid subject, its all guess work," Lily agreed."

They all started to eat. The Order joked among themselves and told stories from their days at Hogwarts. Harry and Neville sat next to their mothers as they were fed. Sirius didn't eat right away, he was telling a story to Frank about one of the times they had got Dumbledore. He kept glancing around the table though, his eyes settled on Moody who had picked up a piece of chicken. He was about to sink his teeth into it, when it came alive. It jumped out of his grasp and did a dance on the table. Everyone laughed and then the pees got up and started to fly around the table. The roast beef then got up and danced with each other.

Everyone started to clap. Sirius and James got up and bowed. 

"What did I say about you growing up?" Remus asked him. 

"Happy Birthday son," James placed a kiss on Harry's head who had loved the food coming alive. He had clapped his small hands together excitingly. 

The party went on for a few more hours. After eating and giving presents Sirius went outside with Katie. It was a gorgeous evening, not too hot and the flies were few. They walked hand and hand around the grounds. They stopped at the graveyard so Sirius could tell her about Uncle Billy, the man who Sirius and James claimed they owned their lives to. 

"Sirius," Katie asked as they left the graveyard, "have you always lived here?"

"No, I moved in when I was 13 years old," Sirius answered.

"Did your parents die?" asked Katie.

Sirius sighed, he hadn't told Katie about his parents. It wasn't something he liked mentioning, "I'm surprised you don't know, everyone does. They along with my brother were Death Eaters. I got home from school after my second year, and I saw my father's mask on the table. He talked to me about it and I ran for it. I didn't know they had joined Him. I couldn't believe it, they were the cause of so many deaths. My mother was evil enough, I doubt there was a nice bone in her body. I just knew somehow if I stayed I would have ended up like them, they would have forced me, and I would broken at sometime. Pure blood fanatics, that is what they are. James' parents adopted me as a second son and I've lived here ever since."

"It was good that they let you stay," Katie moved closer to him.

"It was the best thing I ever did," Sirius sighed. He stopped walking. He fumbled in his pocket for something. "Well the second best thing I ever did. The first thing well… Katie Moon, will you marry me?" He dropped to one knee.

She gasped and her hands went to her mouth. She had not been expecting this at all. "Oh my." She managed to say. She looked at Sirius and then at the ring. "Oh Sirius, yes, yes I will!"

He smiled and got up. He hugged her tightly, and then lifted her up off the ground and twirled her around. He looked at her and then they kissed. 

Sirius let go of her, "Let's go tell my brothers."


	28. Betrayed

Hey, so here is another chapter. I will most likely post again tomorrow. The end is in sight… and I hope you are enjoying this story. I wrote some of this in class today, actually it was part of the next chapter and I was almost in tears. Its getting so sad. Anyway, please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does. Thank you for the kind reviews, please continue them!

**

James, Remus and Peter celebrated Sirius' news for days. James insisted on Katie coming over the next night and they had a dinner to celebrate the happy couple. James toasted the couple and congratulated his friend over and over.

Lily and Katie at once started to talk wedding plans and went through the when, where, how many, and all the little details in about 5 minutes. None of the men had seen either woman so excited and talk so fast. They got up quietly and grabbed Harry and let them continue talking in peace. It was a full 10 minutes before either woman realized that they were alone in the room. 

But now it was the middle of August and James walked into Dumbledore's office with Harry in his arms and Lily by his side. His mood had been so cheerful in the past weeks but seeing the look on Dumbledore's face, it knew his mood would change.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore stood to greet them. An hour ago the portrait of Jonathon Potter had informed them that Dumbledore had urgent business to talk to them about and if they could come to his office as soon as they could.

"Jonathon said it was important sir," James responded.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore answered gravely. "Please sit down." He sat in his own chair and pointed to the chairs that were across from him. His former students sat. "I will get right to the point, someone close to you is keeping Voldemort well aware of your movements."

James frown as Lily let out a gasp, "Someone in the Order?"

Dumbledore hesitated, "James, they could be in the Order, but this traitor is much closer to you."

"Then-" James started to speak but he stopped. He understood what Dumbledore was hesitating to say. He shook his head, slowly at first. He glanced at Harry and Lily. His eyes were moving quickly now, from Lily back to Dumbledore. He swallowed, his throat felt tight. He continued to shake his head. He felt weak in his sit, Harry who was on his lap started to slip. Lily grabbed him and put him on her lap. 

Dumbledore spoke, "Last week you went out to eat, did you not?"

James didn't respond. Lily spoke up for him; "Anyone could have seen us sir."

"You are correct Lily, but you spent an hour and a half getting ready, and you James played three games of chess while waiting."

Lily gasped. James got up and spoke, "You lie! My friends would never betray me! Never! We are brothers; I will not sit here and have you tell me that my brothers have turned on me! It's all lies! I know them!" He stopped and looked at Dumbledore. James' mouth opened and his jaw was clenched, "You think its Remus don't you?"

"I never said that."

"You… the one who admitted him into school when no one else would, you who gave him every chance to excel, every opportunity, and now you think he's betrayed the Order and I? He owns his life to you, he trusts you more than anything, he would not turn on me or you!" He turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at Lily, "I don't want to see you or James hurt, will you please try and talk some sense into him? Voldemort knows too much, just think of everything that has happened in the past months. It hurts me to think or say this, but you have been betrayed."

Lily got up, "I'll try sir, you know him, he's a stubborn man, especially when his friends are involved."

"He's a Potter." Dumbledore sighed. "It's a Potter trait."

**

Outside of Dumbledore's office, James was livid. How dare he! How dare he say that one of his friends…one of his brothers betrayed them? Did he understand that they would die for each other? That he felt closer to them than he did his own brother or family? They had been through sop much; they weren't about to betray each other? No, Dumbledore was wrong!

He walked quickly to the gates getting madder with every step. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had the gall to say that to him! He was wrong! It was all lies! He apparted as soon as he could. At the gate he continued his trek deep in though, and cursing Dumbledore's name. What did he know about the friendship of the Marauders? He didn't understand a thing about them!

"Hey James!" Sirius called to him. He was putting away his motorcycle but James lost in though ignored him. He walked into the house with full intentions of going to his office and not being bothered but Lily had beat him home.

"James Potter! You are so selfish! How dare you call Dumbledore a liar! Dumbledore has and will always have our best interests at heart!"

"He said one of my best friends has betrayed me! How can I not be angry! He's wrong!"

"Then how did he learn all of those things?" Lily asked her temper in full force.

"I don't know but my friends didn't betray me!" James yelled back.

"You have to the facts!"

"Wait… what's going on here?" When Sirius had heard Lily yell, he had no intention of butting in, but after hearing James speak, he figured he'd better. It concerned him after all. 

"Dumbledore thinks that one of our friends has gone over to Voldemort," James told him.

"Wait… one of us is now a Death Eater?" Sirius had heard what James said, but it was crazy, he thought he had misheard him.

"Yes." James responded.

"No way, we swore not to, we all hate Voldemort," Sirius shook his head. The idea was so crazy, he almost laughed out loud, but he didn't at the sight of Lily and James' faces.

"Sirius, he knows little trivial facts about us. He knows that last Friday you and James played wizard's chess while waiting for me to get ready. He knows we went out to eat." Lily explained.

"Well I don't know how he found out about that, but we didn't betray each other." Sirius shook the idea off.

"I knew you would be on his side. I hope you are right, but facts have to be faced, you and your friends are not prefect. We've been betrayed!" Her temper rose again and she walked out of the room.

"I believe us Prongs, don't worry, I know they are wrong," Sirius came over to James and patted his shoulder. 

"We are brothers till death, they just don't understand that," James sighed.

"I know." Sirius nodded in agreement. 

**

"James?" Peter came into the living room. Sirius, James and Lily had been sitting around talking by the fire. They avoided the subject of the traitor, neither wanting to fight again. It was a few days later after their talk with Dumbledore, but they were all still thinking about it.

"What Peter?" James asked him. He looked worried. Peter looked around at all of them. The only one missing was Remus who was running errands.

"I was just in Remus' room, he had something of mine that I needed back, and I found this." He held out something to them.

Sirius, who had been standing by the fire, stepped back almost into it. He stared at the black material in Peter's hand. It was a mask, of the same material his parents and brother wore; he had not seen one up close since he held his father's… the day he escaped.

"What?" James got up.

"It was in Remus' room," Peter told them.

Sirius and James exchanged a look. 

"Where in his room?" James asked. He stared at the mask; he started the shake his head.

"It was on the bookcase," said Peter.

"Well it answers a few things," Sirius sighed in a defeated voice.

"How can you say that?" James asked now outraged.

"James, the evidence is right in front of you," Sirius sighed. "I stuck with you James, but this is evidence. I can't keep turning the other way and pretending it isn't happening."

"He wouldn't."

"Something could have happened when he was captured," Sirius said. "Remember, no charms went off, you said it yourself, it was an inside job."

"Oh so Remus let them in and then they stunned him and made him prisoner?" James couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It could have been to throw suspicion off of himself," Sirius shrugged.

"They almost killed him Sirius!" James shook his head. He felt like the world was falling down around him. This wasn't happening he wasn't being betrayed. He could all of this be happening? James put his hands to his face and cried out in frustration, no… it was going to wake up now from this nightmare!

"Open your eyes James," Sirius told him.

"How can you say that? We swore to be true to each other!" James asked.

"Unlike you and me James, maybe Remus was just fooling us. He didn't mean it."

"We are brothers," James looked him right in the eye.

"Why are you acting so naïve? Look at my brother, look what he was!" Sirius exclaimed. "You have to face the facts, Remus has betrayed us."

James looked at Sirius who looked crushed, at Lily who had tears in her eyes and then at Peter, whose face had no emotion or reaction on it. 


	29. The Fidelius Charm

Hello, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it's winding down. I hope you all understand my reason for having Peter say he found the mask in Remus' room. I reread Azkaban, and I just didn't see how they could have thought Remus to be the traitor without evidence like this. Something must have happened. So I hope you like this chapter, please R/R, I don't own Harry Potter.

**

James stormed from the room; he couldn't believe all of this. It wasn't right, it wasn't true. He didn't know why the mask was in Remus' room, but he couldn't be the traitor. This was Remus, he despised Death Eaters, he swore never to go to Voldemort, and he wouldn't betray the only friends he had. 

He got ready for bed, he knew it would be awhile before he was able to sleep, but he needed to be doing something. As he got into bed, Lily came in and without a word to him she also got ready.

As always, Lily read for awhile before sleeping. James was on his back, looking up at the ceiling thinking. How did things come to this? Why was all of this happening to him?

"I've got it." Lily put down her book.

"What?" James asked distracted.

"The Fidelius Charm, a spell that with a Secret Keeper, someone can hide. The location is hidden in that Secret Keeper and even if Voldemort knew where we lived, he wouldn't be able to find us, but if the Secret Keeper revealed the location, only then could we be found."

"Sounds fine to me," James said sighing.

"Who would our Secret Keeper be? I'm sure Dumbledore would do it," Lily said.

"Sirius will."

"What if Remus isn't the traitor and it's really Sirius?" Lily asked.

James turned and glared at her. 

"It's just a thought," Lily shrugged. "We have to consider all possibilities."

"None of my friends would betray me," James said forcedly.

"You are the only one who thinks that," Lily sighed, rolled over and went to sleep.

**

"Sir, I think the Fidelius Charm would work well," Lily told Dumbledore. A week had gone by, Lily had spent most of that time researching the Fidelius Charm, she found out exactly how to do it, and now she had dragged him to Dumbledore's office to discuss the charm with him. James of course was still in a bad mood; he didn't want to believe all of this was happening.

"Ah, the Fidelius Charm, and you have researched it well?" Dumbledore smiled at his former student.

"I know it is a complex spell," Lily nodded. "But I believe we can do it."

"Yes I believe you can," Dumbledore agreed with her. "Have you decided on a Secret Keeper?"

"Well."

"Sirius will." James spoke for the first time. 

"What if Sirius is the traitor?" Dumbledore asked. 

James was starting to wonder if Lily and Dumbledore were talking behind his back, they thought of the same things. Though the mask was found in Remus' room, both were still convinced that it could be any of them.

"He's not, I know my brother. I asked him this morning," James said sternly.

"I would be your Secret Keeper, it would be the safest," said Dumbledore.

"Sirius would never betray me, he is my brother and friend. I trust him with my life and the life of my family," James said again. 

"If you both agree with that, then it is fine," Dumbledore nodded. "The spell will be done soon?"

"Yes we will," Lily assured him.

"Good day sir," James got up and left.

Lily and Dumbledore watched him go. When he slammed the door, Dumbledore turned to Lily; "This is tearing him apart."

"He believes in his friends so much. I know how close they are, and he just accept this," Lily sighed. She argued with him over this issue so much, she knew it was painful to him, and she felt sorry for him. She had her own friends of course, but Sirius, Remus, Peter and James weren't friends, they shared a bond, a brotherly bond, one that was made not to be broken. It was painful to see it breaking slowly.

"Their friendship is so rare, especially James and Sirius, they are two in a million," Dumbledore sighed. He was silent for a minute and then looked at Lily, "I think it would be best if you, James and Harry leave the Mansion. Though the Fidelius Charm will make your location secret, the traitor lives in that house. The Potter family owns other houses, you can go there if you wish."

Lily nodded, "I'll talk to James."

"Good luck with him Lily," Dumbledore sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot in the case of the Marauders. 

It was a few days later, and dinner was a quiet affair. James felt horrible, his body felt tired and worn. He didn't want to go tomorrow, he didn't want to leave his friends. While everyone in the house was sure of Remus' betrayal, he still held on to his beliefs. He would not believe it, not until he saw Remus with the mask on, killing at one of the attacks. It just wasn't like him. He looked around the table, first at Sirius, and then Remus, who had been quiet for the past few weeks, then at Peter and Lily. He cleared his throat, "Er, Lily, Harry and I are going on vacation tomorrow morning, for a few weeks."

"How long will you be gone?" Remus asked looking up. It was the first time he had spoken in weeks. Remus wasn't dumb, he knew something was going on.

"Two weeks or so," James said.

"Going to come back with another Potter in tow?" Sirius joked. James looked at him; he was playing the part of fool well. "Well that's interesting, I was going to say goodbye for the week. I'm going to Katie's house, she invited me to meet her parents at their place in France."

James nodded, "Did you talk to Dumbledore about this?"

"He said enjoy yourself," Sirius replied.

"Peter are you going to be around?" asked Remus.

"I'm going to visit my mother for a few days," Peter stammered.

"Will you be fine here Remus?" James asked.

"Of course," Remus nodded.

Everyone started to eat again. James felt sick to his stomach; he hated lying to his friends. Why was all this happening? He asked himself for the hundred time, why was their friendship being tested?

After dinner James sat in his office thinking. He couldn't stand this mistrust. This wasn't how it was suppose to be. There was a knock on the door. Sirius looked in.

"Hey," Sirius came in and shut the door.

"Hello," James answered.

"Tomorrow is it." Sirius stated.

"It is."

"Maybe we are wrong," said Sirius.

"I pray every second we are," James told him. He leaned back in his chair.

Sirius looked at James, he looked older than 21. Sirius knew all of this was bothering him, he hated all of this. He like James didn't want to believe that they had been betrayed he didn't want to think that one of his friends had gone down the same path as his parents.

"I just wanted to say um," Sirius hesitated. "Look, I can't do it James. I can't be the Secret Keeper."

James stood up in alarm, what was Sirius saying? He looked at his friend, with concern.

"Look if Voldemort finds out about the Secret Keeper, he's going to know its me. Everyone knows we are friends, everyone knows we would die for each other. I would die for you in a second, without thinking, I would do anything for you, Harry and Lily and me being Secret Keeper isn't helping."

James sat back down. He thought about what Sirius had just said. It made sense. "Who would you suggest?"

"Well if Remus is… well…" Sirius hesitated. "What about Peter?"

"Peter?" asked James.

"Come on James, you know Peter, he would forget, its so safe."

James nodded, Sirius was right again. Peter had stayed out of the war it would be safe. He wasn't even sure if Voldemort knew about Peter. It would be ideal. 

"I'll ask him, is he still here?"

"He's playing with Harry," Sirius reports.

"Can you ask him to come in here?" James asked.

"Of course," Sirius walked out.

James stayed sitting. They would change to Peter and everything would be safer. He would be putting both of his friends at a great risk, but Sirius had already accepted that. He hoped Peter would as well. 

**

"Its done," James and Peter put away their wands. They had just performed the highly complex Fidelius Charm. Lily had researched it to the littlest detail and now a week before Halloween, their Secret Keeper was set.

They stood in the front yard of Godric's Hollow, a summerhouse of the Potter family. It had not been used in years; James had brought two house elves with them to clean the house. It was in a Muggle neighborhood, by a lake. James was sure they were the only wizards around, so they waited until the early hours of the morning to perform the charm.

James shook Peter's hand, "Thank you Peter."

"Any time James," Peter muttered. "I'd better go."

"Good bye then Peter, keep yourself safe," James reached out and hugged him. "I thank you for protecting my family."

He left after that.

  
Sirius came up to James. He put a hand on his shoulder, "You're safe now."

"Yes, I just wish it didn't have to come to this," James sighed. 

"Well you and I both know this wouldn't be happening expect you have Harry to protect," Sirius shrugged.

James nodded, "Its all for Harry."

Sirius looked around, the sun was rising, "I'd better go." He was reluctant to leave though. He had no idea when he would see James next. "Tell Lily good bye for me."

"Of course, I think she went to bed hours ago," James told him. "Are you fine at your flat?"

"Yes, I'm still trying to figure out the Muggle things, but I'm fine," Sirius smiled. "My parents are rolling over in their graves."

"How did Katie take all this?" James asked.

  
"As well as can be expected. I told her I'd visit her when I can," said Sirius.

"Tell her hello for me," James asked him.

"I will," Sirius promised. "Well goodbye."

  
"Good bye Sirius, I'll see you soon!"

Sirius walked to his motorcycle. He got on and looked back. James stood in place looking at him. Sirius closed his eyes, how could he live without his brother? When would he see him again? Sirius mounted the bike, as James ran over to him.

"Look, if something happens, if something goes wrong, I just want you to know how much you have meant to me. You have been my true brother, and I love you as my brother," James said with a tear in his eye.

Sirius got off the bike and hugged James. They held on to each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too James! Thank you for everything," Sirius told him still wrapped in the hug. "Nothing is going to happen James, it can't happen. I couldn't live in a world without you, it would be unbearable."

  
They still held on to each other. James wanted this moment to go on forever, he didn't want to let go of his brother. They had been together for years, what if this was the last moment?

"This isn't the end, we will be causing chaos for years to come James. We will triumph over this." Sirius felt a tear coming down his eye.

They let go at last. "Good bye my brother, I'll see you soon."

"Watch yourself," James nodded. "Brothers always."

Sirius mounted again and kicked his bike to life. He left without another word. 


	30. Trapped

Hello, here is another chapter. The thoughts of the Marauders. James' view will be in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

**

Alone… all alone. In the Potter Mansion there was 63 rooms, he had visited and counted all of them. 55 of the rooms had not been cleaned in 10 years. In the library, there were 10, 215 books; he had read the titles of all of them. 5,000 of the books were about curses and the Dark Arts. 2,000 of the books were about healing. There was a 1000 books that had been written by Potters. 

Outside, conditions were great for flying. The ground in the Quidditch Pitch was hard; it was good for take offs. He had spent three hours flying, just circling the hoops. In the graveyard, 500 Potters were buried in there, starting from 1501, and the last one was buried 1978. 

To say Remus was bored, was an understatement. He wanted to be doing something; he wanted to be with his friends, fighting, joking, eating, and just being together. He couldn't stand doing nothing; he was trapped in the big house with only the house elves for company. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know his friends were fine. But no, he was stuck in the house, alone and with no news.

His friends, James, Sirius and Peter, his best friends, and they his only friends. James and Sirius had been acting strangely recently, more strange than usual. They would give each these glances and a 100 words would be exchanged in that one glance. They both said they were going on vacation… he didn't believe it for a second. They didn't take vacations, they pined if they were away from action for a day. They were up to something, he had heard them talk, they mentioned a traitor. A traitor close to them? Did they suspect him? Did the thought cross their minds? Or was he just being paranoid? He had a feeling he wasn't just being paranoid. 

How could they think he would betray them? They were brothers, loyal to each other until death! Did they think he had forgotten? He would die before betraying them, he loved them like brothers, and they were his family. They meant the world to them… did they not know? Was it because he is a werewolf? He thought they were past that. Why would they think that now… they had known each other for years! How could they have forgotten the trial he went through? He passed didn't he? Wasn't that his test?

Where were they hiding? He knew that much, something had caused the Marauders to hide. He also had a feeling that Sirius and James were not together. He knew that the Potters owned other property… was that were James was? Where was Sirius? Why had they left? What was going on? But something in the back of his mind told him the answer… they are hiding for Harry. 

He wanted to know what was happening, were they safe? What was going on in the world? He wanted to be doing something he couldn't stand this. He knew James and Sirius were restless by now too, they were men of action, not hiding. It was all for Harry though, everything they did was for him. Remus and Sirius weren't Harry's father but they protected and loved him just as much as James. It was something they didn't need to put into words, but each Marauder knew that they would gladly give up their life to keep Harry safe. The look all three of them gave him was enough to tell.

He wondered how Peter was; he had been around the Marauders more recently. He was helping to take care of Harry, and he became a Marauder again. After graduation he traveled and left them. Peter had always been one of them but at the same time he wasn't. He had always been in awe of James and Sirius, but then who wasn't? They were the most popular boys in the school; they were smart, handsome and good at Quidditch. But for Peter it wasn't brains, or populiaty, it was something more, something less obvious for Remus.

He wished this could be over, and that they could all be together again. He knew that there was a chance that it wouldn't work, you didn't hide from Voldemort easily, but it had to work. If one of them died… how could he live without them? Was there life after the Marauders or would time just stop? He did know one thing though, whatever happened, whoever was in danger, the others would do anything to protect them. Brothers Until Death, their motto, it was what they lived by. That and "I solemnly swear I am up to no good", and both of their mottos they lived by to the last word. In his heart he knew he would die for James, Sirius, Lily, Peter or Harry, in a second, without a second thought. Brothers Until Death Do Us Part.

It was Halloween night and the full moon. This would be the first full since his forth year at Hogwarts that James and Sirius would not be by his side. He felt horrible, he had not liked the danger that they put themselves through but he did like their company. It wasn't enough that he already had a sick feeling in his stomach but it's also the full moon. No, the sick feeling is just facing the full moon by yourself, a little voice in his head told him. Everything would be fine, they were invincible, and they were the Marauders. Nothing would happen. 

**

He hated Muggles at this second. He was sitting in a Muggle flat that he had rented. How did they live this way? It wasn't just Muggles though, it was everyone. He hated the world right now. He couldn't stand this waiting… this hiding, it was killing him. He had been here for three days, and he couldn't stand being locked in a house by himself. He wanted company, he wanted action, adventure, and hell a group of Death Eaters attacking his house would be a joy for him right now. He was a man of action, not waiting. The air was tight around the house, it was slowly choking him. He needed fresh air, he needed something to happen. He hated this flat, he felt trapped, just like he had been at his parent's house. He had sworn to himself that never again would he feel trapped… and here he was trapped. 

Were they safe? He didn't know. He wasn't getting the paper, no one knew where he was. How was Remus? He hated to think that Remus was the traitor… but all the evidence was there. He didn't want to see it, Remus was his brother. He had to see it though, for James and Harry. All this was a dream… one that he wasn't waking up from. 

He hoped that Peter could keep up his courage. He had no doubt that Peter wouldn't leave his hiding place, too damn scared to. He just hoped that Voldemort didn't find him. That would not be good. He had faith in Wormtail though, he would be faithful until the end. He would be fine. He would stay tough after all he was a Marauder.

He wondered how James was doing. He hated this too, he knew James was driving Lily mad. He hated to hide, Potters didn't hide. He knew that James would not hide if he wasn't for Harry. Sirius knew that James liked having the risk of Voldemort after him, it made life interesting and kept him on his toes. The most evil wizard of the time was after you… it was fun. He was thinking a lot about his brother these days, he had always been there for him, especially when he ran away from home. He had always wondered, what took him so long? His parents, those fools, with stupid notions in their heads. Why wasn't he like them? Where did he go right? He was glad they were dead, and now if those stupid cousins of his would just check out… life would be a lot better. 

He walked around the small flat, it was Halloween night. He kept pacing, a sick feeling had settled in his stomach that morning and kept bothering him all day. Was something going to happen? Should he be concerned? He wished he could talk to James. Hell, he'd fancy a talk with Voldemort right now. He was bored out of his mind and he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He had to distract himself with Muggle things. If his parents could see him now. He felt a surge of energy, even when they were dead, he loved being the rebel. His parents were sick though, anything he did a Muggle way made him a rebel. It had been so satisfying when he left the house. He sat down… that feeling in his stomach replaced the surge of energy.

How was Peter? Was something wrong? Did Voldemort find out about his hiding place? Was the game of hide and seek over? Maybe tonight, he would go check on Wormtail. He needed fresh air, he hadn't been out in three days. Just incase, everything was fine of course. Brothers Til Death, it was their motto. And he would stick to that until his death… just like the other Marauders would.

  


**  


Death Eaters… that is what they call us. A scornful name, some idiot called us that and the Dark Lord liked it. He thought it fit, and was amusing. They don't understand us though, those Aurors, and that fool Dumbledore. They think they do, they have all these reasons why we turn to the Dark Lord, experts give their opinions on why one kills and doesn't feel pain or remorse afterwards. Those fools. They say you turn because of abusive parents, you turn to the "Dark" side because you were an unloved child, and you seek revenge upon the world. Well unlike my colleagues, my parents loved me. I was an only child, which is rare in pure blood families. A fine and noble family, they date back to the 1600s. My parents might have expected more out of me, being a pure blood wizard but they never said anything to me. I was never any good at magic growing up; I was more of a Squib than anything else was. 

Experts also say you turn to the "Dark" side in defiance of your parents or the complete opposite, you follow in their footsteps. You want to make them proud of you by joining them, fighting side by side. No, that doesn't work either, my parents stayed out of the war. They edged toward Dumbledore but were neither Aurors nor Death Eaters. They tried to protect me from the war, but when I graduated that was difficult. No, I didn't turn to the Dark Lord because of abusive parents or because I was being a rebel. 

Experts also say you turn because of peer pressure, that didn't happen either, I was a Gryffindor. Only Gryffindor to turn to the Dark Lord. It is amazing that I got into Gryffindor, my mother was a Gryffindor and my father a Ravenclaw. I was sure to be put in Hufflepuff, I am nether brave, or have courage. My parents though were pleased. My three friends were Dumbledore's favorites. They made trouble, and havoc for him but he had a soft spot for their jokes and mischief. If I had been affected by peer pressure, I would have been in the Order of the Phoenix. My friends don't say much about their work, but I know what they do. I go to the attacks sometimes, but You-Know-Who doesn't want me caught, he likes me spying on Dumbledore's favorite Phoenixes. Peer pressure has nothing to do with, the experts are so wrong.

I don't seek revenge on the world, I don't care about killing, and I do it for power and me. That's the key word, the one experts stay away from. It's the answer to all problems. I do for it power. When I was a foolish, and young schoolboy I thought James, Sirius and Remus had all the power. They defined all the rules; they were popular, smart and daring. They had it they had power. Some people say I'm dumb, but I connected myself with those who had power. They protected me with their power. I will admit I was in awe of them, I wanted that power. In our 5th year, we became illegal Animagus, and no one knew. That is power, we had a disguise, I could sneak around unnoticed, find out secrets, I was given power above others. I knew I needed more once I got a taste. James and Sirius became Animagus for Remus, I became one for power. What did I care about the werewolf? 

When I graduated though I found a job that wasn't in the Ministry booklet they gave us about different job opportunities. I was foolish to think that three schoolboys had all the power. I found You-Know-Who and he has given me power. I joined You-Know-Who shortly after graduation. It was right around when James' father died. They joined Dumbledore around that time. Irionic, they joined the war at the same time, just different sides. They thought they were on the winning side, but he knew they weren't. No one could beat You-Know-Who, he had the power. They all were scared of him, scared of what he was. His followers insulted him often, especially Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. He had recognized them through their masks. They were two of You-Know-Who's favorites, but not for long. When he gave them the Potters, he would be honored above all Death Eaters. He would be You-Know-Who's favorite, his second in command. He would have power over others. That thought made him smile, he would have power. His parents would be pleased with him then, he would have made something of his life, he would doing great things. He would be better than his friends, he would personally kill them, he could, You-Know-Who had given him that power to. 

My friends were so naïve, so noble acting. All that talk about brothers, they weren't brothers. They were so tied up in their friendship, and they thought they knew him. But they didn't, no one really knew him. Everyone thought him to be stupid, to be worthless, but he wasn't. You-Know-Who had made sure of that. They would never understand him though, nor did he wish them too. 

I was taught to do magic that mattered, and I own the Dark Lord everything. When he found out that I was made Secret Keeper for the Potters, he asked me for the location. I was honored to give it. I knew I was betraying my friends to their deaths but what does it matter? I would be rewarded greatly for this information. To deliver the Potters to him, two people who have captured a good number of Death Eaters. The Potters were feared in circle, not as much as Dumbledore but they were feared. It was a chance of a lifetime and it all boils down to one thing… their life or mine. Simple choice really, I didn't even need to think about it twice. James Potter isn't really my brother; he is not a blood relation. It was so simple to choose… who wouldn't choose their own over someone else's?


	31. Walking to One's Death

Here we go. Chapter 31, another short chapter, I'm going to post Chapter 32 right now cause this chapter is short but I thought it needed to be alone. I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R. I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

**

"Da..dd" Harry made a wild grab for James' hair. Harry sat on his father's lap and tried to get his attention. James though was distracted, and lost in his thoughts about the welfare of his friends. How were they? Were they safe? How was hiding fitting them?

He got up with Harry still in his arms. He cradled him in his strong arms and smiled down at the falling asleep Harry. Here was his pride and joy, his son. He was the reason he did everything, he was the reason he was hiding. He was a Potter, he didn't hide. What would his father or any relative say if they knew he was hiding? Would they still consider him a Potter? He wouldn't be hiding, but he needed to protect Harry. If he was still a bachelor, he would have welcomed the danger, but he also had a job to protect Harry. There was something special about his son, he knew it, and Dumbledore knew it. He had seen Dumbledore look at him, his eyes would sparkle but they would also be a little sad. His eyes would stare at Harry for awhile, even if he were having a conversation with someone else. 

He looked down at his son, he looked just like him, like all Potter males. He wondered about him, would he be a Quidditch player, and if so what position? Would he be a Gryffindor? A Mischief Maker? A Perfect? James shuddered at that thought. Of course he had been Head Boy, but in his time the position demanded someone that could lead through the troubled time, and in the time of war to make sure the Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't kill each other. He hadn't been a Perfect, but he was Head Boy. He knew it was rare, the decision that Dumbledore had made, but then if he hadn't, would he be married to Lily?

Lily… he had been so cruel to her recently. He snapped at her, and she at him, it reminded him of when they at had been at school. He made his way to the kitchen still holding onto Harry. 

"Lily?" James said as he walked into the kitchen.

She turned, she was doing the dishes the Muggle way. They had eaten about a half an hour ago.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I've treated you over the last few months," James walked up beside her and kissed her cheek. "I just didn't want to believe it had come to this."

She put down the towel and wrapped an arm around his waist. She looked in at her son, now sleeping. "I forgive you James, I know how close you are with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I can't imagine what you must be going through, I mean to find out one of them as betrayed you."

"I shouldn't have said some of the things I said to you," James shook his head, "I know you mean well, and you are looking out in the best interest of Harry."

She silenced him, "I know what a sacrifice it is for you and your friends to go into hiding. You love action so much. We will make it through this, I'm sure of it. Maybe we are wrong, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

James nodded, "He's so precious isn't he?"

"Just like his father," she kissed him. 

He took a deep sigh. Lily read his thoughts, "They are fine."

"It's the full moon tonight," he said sadly.

"Remus is fine," she assured him.

"I want to be out with him, running around, playing, exploring," he smiled at the thought.

"Next full moon you will be," she nodded. "Don't worry."

  
"Here, why don't I put him to bed," Lily took Harry from him.

"I guess I'll go read the paper for the hundredth time," James looked out into the living room.

"If you are bored, you could do the dishes," Lily suggested.

James made a face and went into the living room. He went down and sat in the chair. He could hear Lily talking to Harry as she brought him upstairs. The house they were in, Godric's Hollow, it was a decent sized house, with two floors, but no where near the size of the Mansion. It was a comfortable home, once of course they got all the dust out of the house. 

He opened the paper, he heard noises outside. Ah, the neighbor's kids are outside playing again. He heard more noises, he stood up. He wasn't so sure what the noises were. He looked out the window, he saw a person coming up the driveway. Was it Sirius? No… it couldn't be, he didn't hear the motorcycle.

But then the door flew open. In the doorway stood a tall man, his hood was up and a wand was in his hand. NO! It couldn't be! James stared for a second or two before regaining his senses. 

"Lily! Take Harry and GO! It's HIM! RUN! GO! I'll hold him off!" He ran to the stairs and called up to her. 

He stood by the stairs, between Voldemort and his son. Voldemort would have to kill him to get to Harry. He stared at Voldemort, he had seen him at the attack at the Ministry, but now he looked taller, more fierce. 

It was Peter, it had been Peter all along. Poor, poor, little Peter. Why, why had he betrayed them? Did Voldemort capture him and force it out of him? Something told him no… Peter had done this on his own. Why would Peter betray him? Weren't they brothers? He had trusted Peter with his life… how, why didn't they see? Oh Merlin, Remus, they thought it him, and no, he had been true the whole time. Oh Merlin. He tried to forget about Peter, he had bigger things to deal with. He had faced Voldemort twice before, he could do it again, but he looked back, at the stairs. There was no escape this time, no where to hide. If he hid, if he left, then Voldemort would get Harry, and he would forgive himself for that. No, he would see this duel through, or until his death. 

He walked forward to meet Voldemort. His back was straight, his head was up. How had his father put it? When facing your death walk straight back and proud, that was the way Potter's died. Until their death, proud and fierce. That was how he would die. He would die like his father and Uncle Billy, straight back and proud. 

Good bye Sirius I love my brother, I'm sorry Remus, Peter why? These thoughts ran through his head. Please Lily, get yourself and Harry out. Make it to safety, please. This is for you Harry.

And he walked straight back and proud, the way his father died. 


	32. Falling Sun

Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I was almost in tears writing it. One more chapter, to sum it all up. I'll post that tomorrow night. Please R/R, thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does! THANK YOU for reading!!

**

It was quiet, a gentle breeze had settled in around the houses and the neighbors hearing no more noise had gone back to sleep. It was almost three hours later and a loud roaring noise interrupted the quiet of the neighborhood. A motorcycle came into view, right out of the sky. It landed in front of the house where little Harry Potter, now the hero of the wizarding world slept, too tired to worry about a lightening bolt on his forehead. The driver jumped off the bike and ran into the house surprised to see the door blasted off its hinges. With a sense of foreboding he went in carefully. 

There in the middle of the room was the image that would haunt his dreams for years to come. In the middle of the room was James, his brother, lying on the floor. He ran over to him and knelt, "James… James… wake up." He said poking him. He was lying on his stomach and did not answer him. 

"Enervate!" He now took out his wand and pointed it at him. "Come on James, wake up. Enervate! ENERVATE!" He turned him over, he wasn't responding. He knew though, he knew why he wasn't waking up. But he wouldn't accept it… he couldn't. "DAMMIT YOU'RE NOT DEAD! ENERVATE! WHY AREN"T YOU WAKING UP?" He screamed at his brother. "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!"

He started to cry, the reality set in, he couldn't cry… no, he never cried. He didn't cry over Simon's death, or his parents. "James wake up! Don't leave me James!" 

He looked into his brother's face, while other victims looked surprised in death, he looked strong and in control. Sirius buried his face in his shoulder; he could almost feel his brother's strong arm patting him on the shoulder telling him everything would be all right. But it wasn't all right, and James wasn't there to comfort him. There was no one to comfort him. He put a hand to his heart, he felt like half of it was gone. He was still crying silently, this wasn't how it was suppose to be. James no… he couldn't be dead. He was too strong. He sat there next to James unwilling to let go. Leaving James would be pronouncing him dead it would be final. He would have to accept it. He held James' hand; he didn't want to let go. This wasn't happening; he was going to wake up now. It was all a bad dream, he would wake up safe in his flat and James would be sleeping in his bed next to Lily, thinking about Harry. 

He shook his head, this wasn't right. He held on to James tighter, he was going to wake up now and ask, "What the hell are you doing?" It was all a dream… just a bad dream. 

How long he sat there he didn't know. Nothing could make him move nothing except… was that Harry? He thought he heard a baby's cry. He let go of James and made for the stairs. He had never been in this house before, but somehow he knew where to go. At the top of the stairs he had a choice of three rooms. He looked into the first room; it was Lily and James' bedroom. No one was in there. He went for the next room; the door was half-open. He went in and almost tripped over something. He looked down, it was Lily. He knelt again and turned her over, for she was also on her stomach. He felt a fresh wave of tears falling. No… not both of them. As he cried he heard it again. He thought he had been imaging it.

"Pad…Pad…Pad," the cry came. There by Lily's side was his godson. He was wrapped tightly in blankets. He gaped at him and then looked back down at Lily, how, how did this happen? He almost tripped over his robes as he tried to get to Harry. He scooped him up in his arms and held on tightly. How did this happen? Why wasn't Harry dead? How did two of the world's best wizard and witch fall to Voldemort and their son was fine. He quickly took the sleeve of his robe and wiped away the blood that was on his forehead. He looked at the blood and then back at his forehead. There was a scar… in the form of a lightening bolt. How… what… what did his godson do? He looked down at Harry; the boy had settled himself in his godfather's arms and fell asleep again. He held onto the baby as tight as he could, he tried to stop more tears from falling but they fell. 

"Come on, let's get you properly cleaned up," He spoke to his godson. He hesitated though; the sink was downstairs, where James was. This was a cursed night, two of his best friends dead and their son alive with a scar on his forehead. When was he going to wake up? 

"Who's there?" He heard a deep man's voice from downstairs. Still holding Harry, he got out his wand. He stepped over Lily carefully and went to the top of the stairs. There are the bottom of the stairs was his friend, Hagrid. "Sirius is that you?" 

"They are dead Hagrid," he choked out. He started to cry again. "Harry… he's alive."

"Dumbledore sent me," Hagrid nodded. Of course Dumbledore would know. "Sent me to fetch young Harry. He's going to live with Lily's sister."

"NO!" Sirius turned his back to Hagrid as he started to walk up the stairs. Sirius shielded his godson, Lily's sister? She hated wizards! He couldn't let Harry go there! He was his godfather; he would look after him! It was what Lily and James would want. "No… I won't let you have him!"

"I've got me orders," said Hagrid.

"No… not Harry. I'm his godfather, I'll look after him," Sirius told Hagrid still with his back turned. "You can't take him to Petunia! She's mistreat him, she hates wizards. They won't like him, he deserves better!"

"Sirius, I've got orders from Professor Dumbledore. I have to do it, he told me to, he's counting on me," Hagrid begged him.

"I can't Hagrid. James and Lily told me that if anything happens to them, I'm to look after him," Sirius looked down at his godson. "I'll look after him properly."

"You have te talk to Professor Dumbledore about it," Hagrid extended his arms ready to take Harry.

Sirius looked down at him again. Harry had woken up and made a wild grab for his hair. Sirius smiled, and buried his face I his blankets. He wept his shoulders shook. He didn't want to let go, he couldn't. But Dumbledore… 

"How are you getting there?" He turned around and looked up. 

"Flying!" Hagrid said happily.

Sirius shook his head. He looked down at his godson again, "Take my bike. Harry loves it. It's safer."

"Don't you need it?" 

"No… I don't need it. You did though, for Harry. For my little Prongs," Sirius bit his lip.

At last he gave over Harry. He gave him a kiss on each cheek and then a hug, a bear like one. "I'll get you back, don't you worry, Paddy will always be there for you." Hagrid took him.

"Where are you going now?" Hagrid asked. They walked down the stairs. At the bottom his eyes settled on James. "Business." He looked at Hagrid, "Take care of him."

Hagrid went outside. A second later Sirius heard his bike start up. He went to the door. "I'LL GET YOU BACK HARRY!" He yelled to his godson. 

Sirius looked around the house, his eyes once more settled on James. "I'll kill you Peter. I'll kill you." He knew what had happened, he remembered Peter's house, he wasn't there and there was no sign of a struggle. How could they have thought Remus was the traitor? How could they have been so wrong? It was Peter… not Remus. Peter though, weak, power hungry, stupid Peter. Why? Why? Why would he betray James? James always looked out for him; he protected him through school. 

Betrayal had taken place this night and Sirius was out to justify it. He could hear Jams in his head telling him no, to stay calm and don't do anything stupid. But he looked back at James, he hated betrayers, they deserved to die. Brothers, they had been brothers. His own brother had betrayed them. He wiped his face; tears were still streaming down it. "I'LL KILL YOU PETER!" Hate boiled inside of him. With one look around the house and at James Potter, his true brother he disapparated. 

**

It was a terrible full moon. Remus had sat in the basement all night by himself. He had fallen asleep but sometime during the night he woke feeling more horrible than he had ever when he transformed. The feeling stayed with him for the rest of the night and he was unable to sleep anymore. He felt sore all over and weak. When it was morning he stumbled upstairs to find the Daily Prophet on the table. He made to go over to it but tiredness over took him and he fell on the couch and fell asleep.

When he woke again it was to someone gently shaking him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned to find Dumbledore looking very solemn and tired.

"Sir," Remus sat up.

"Assuming by the way you greet me, I guess you have not seen a paper this evening," Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eyes. 

Remus stomach felt sick. He glazed at he paper on the table. He opened it up; it was the Evening Prophet. He took one look at it… one look at his best friend and he fell to his knees. It was Sirius, bodies could be seen around him and he was laughing in the moving picture. He was laughing… his face was looking at the sky, but his shoulders were shaking, he was laughing uncontrollable. It was sick. Remus felt sick to his stomach. 

YOU-KNOW-WHO'S SECOND IN COMMAND STRIKES AGAIN

The paper fell to the floor in front of him. He stared down at it; his stomach was in his throat. He choked back, unable to speak. He did not cry, he found no tears. He just stared at it, not seeing anything. He felt so weak. 

He got up and backed away from the paper as though it was harmful to him. He looked at Dumbledore and found his voice, "What does it mean… strike again?" He asked though unsure he was prepared for the answer.

"Black," Dumbledore said in a hate filled voice, "betrayed Lily and James. They are dead, and Harry is living with Lily's sister." His voice softened, "Peter is now dead and Black is in Azkaban."

Remus' eyes got wide. "NO!" he yelled. "He wouldn't! We swore never to betray each other! Sirius… he wouldn't! He hates Death Eaters or don't you remember? He said you would have to kill him before he turned! Not my friend… not Sirius." He couldn't believe it, not Sirius. How many times had he ranted about Death Eaters? He would never! But dead… James and Lily… Peter… no, how could all of this happened?

"No… I'm going to wake up now… it's just a nightmare."

"I'm afraid not Remus," Dumbledore shook his head.

"He wouldn't… he wouldn't," Remus wasn't ready to face the facts that his friend had betrayed him… betrayed them.

Dumbledore came to up comfort him but Remus pushed him away. "I don't believe you! Sirius, his parents, he hated them! Simon, he would never."

"Black already killed once, he was more than capable of killing again," Dumbledore told him.

"Black? That's how you call you now… no more Sirius. This is all wrong!"

"He was the Potter's Secret Keeper, and he betrayed their location to Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He then killed Peter. Voldemort had a spy near James and Lily. It was Black."

"No," Remus was now crying. Everything was settling in… it wasn't a dream. He rushed outside into evening November day. The sun was setting, Remus looked up at it, and it was taunting him. The sun was setting; it was falling, just like his life. He cried out loudly, he couldn't believe it. Sirius, he was the last one to go to Voldemort! He yelled, he yelled as loud as he could. He let everything out. All the hatred that was starting to build up in him. He fell to his knees again.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! PETER!" He yelled. "WHY?" He sobbed into his hands. "Why?"

"WHY ME? YOU SAID YOU WOULD NEVER BETRAY US! YOU SWORE!" He broke down; he fell face first onto the grass. He pounded the grass much like a small child. He couldn't help it; his world had tumbled down in an instance. 

The sun had fallen when he lifted his head. He got up he couldn't stay here. He went blindly into the house and to his room. He packed a few belongings and went back downstairs. Rosy stood by the stairs.

"I'm sorry Rosy," he told her and left without another word. He never looked back, he couldn't. There was too many memories, too many laughs. He couldn't laugh anymore; his heart had been torn out and stomped on. Everything he was no longer mattered. Out of all his friends, the one who wanted to die, who deserved to die was the only one still really alive. It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, they were suppose to cause chaos for years to come. His wasn't how they planned it. With tears blinding him he left without a look around him, he left leaving Moony behind. No longer was he a Marauder, no longer did he care about anything. There was nothing to care about. He wiped his eyes and left, he didn't know where he was going to go, but at this second he didn't care. 


	33. Together Again

****

"Then you should have died… died rather than betray your friends, as we would have done for you!" 

Sirius Black's words rang in his ears. Remus was thinking about his friend, not for the first time that night. It had been a year ago that he had seen Sirius last. He remembered that night clearer than anything in the last twelve years. It was the night, Remus found out the truth. The truth that haunted him for years, the truth to the event that destroyed the lives of 7 great people. Halloween 1981 had left two people dead, one orphaned, one believed to be a traitor, one in hiding and one alone… He had been the one alone. It had been a long twelve years, he felt like a prisoner… a prisoner of his own mind. He had thought of ending his miserable life many times, but for some reason he always stopped himself, and held on. He wasn't sure why, but now he was glad he had. He had found his brother again, and he was innocent. 

Remus was sipping tea and reading a book in front of the fire. He sighed and turned the page. Books were no help tonight, he knew it was the day of the Third Task. He looked at the clock, it was midnight. Remus shook his head, lost in the world of books, the Third Task had passed without his knowing. His thoughts went out to his former student, and he hoped he did well. He needed some happiness in his life. All year, Remus had read the Daily Prophet and read all the attacks on Harry, it made him want to hurt Rita Skeeter. He shook his head, he hoped Harry won, he wouldn't put it past he boy.

There was a knock on his door.

Frowning he got up and grabbed his wand. Who would be knocking at his door at midnight? He lived in the middle of a forest… no one could have found him. He walked to the door, "Who is it?" He asked.

There was no reply. Remus waited. He was listening carefully, it didn't sound like more than one person out there. He heard it, was that a whine? He heard it again and then a scratching on the door. It took him a few seconds to realize who it was. He then whipped open the door to see a huge, black dog on his doorstep. Remus smiled, he stepped aside to let the dog in, and then he looked outside to make sure no one was around. No one was of course, there was advantages to living in the middle of a forest. As a precaution he closed all the curtains and then turned to the black dog and smiled.

"It is good to see you again my brother," Remus grinned wider as the dog transformed into his friend, Sirius. He was not as messy looking as before, but before he could sit down Remus motioned to him to follow him. He led him to the bathroom, "You should have been a cleaner animal. You look like you have been rolling in the mud, which I wouldn't put past you." He left Sirius standing in the bathroom as he went to collect a towel and a clean pair of robes. 

"I don't want to see you again until you are clean," Remus told him and shut the door. 

While Sirius bathed Remus took up his spot by the fire. A book was in front of him but he couldn't read. The thought of his old friend and brother in his house made him excited. He had noticed that he looked grim as if something bothered him. Remus wondered what it was. He heard the door open and quickly Remus made tea. 

Sirius appeared in robes too short for him but they were better than the robes he had been wearing. His hair was still wet and he put a hand through it. 

"You look well," Sirius told Remus.

"I try," Remus shrugged. He handed Sirius a cup of tea.

"I've missed you," Sirius said taking the cup of tea.

"I've missed you too," Remus nodded to him.

There was a tense silence. Sirius preoccupied himself by drinking some of his tea. Remus looked away.

"I'm sorry," Sirius blurted out. 

"You are forgiven," Remus knew what he was saying sorry for.

"We should have trusted you," Sirius shook his head. "And then I left you alone."

"I lived."

"We are brothers, and we forgot that," Sirius bowed his head.

"Then I'm sorry for ruining your chance at catching Pettigrew last year," Remus spoke.

"No… I should have remembered," Sirius shook his head.

There was more silence. Both men took time to drink their tea.

"Why are you here?" Remus asked. "I'm glad to see you but you look worried."

"Dumbledore sent me, Voldemort is back. He told me to alert the Order," said Sirius.

Remus put down his tea, "Back?"

Sirius told Remus the tale of the Third Task and what happened afterwards. It took awhile and they had two more cups of tea. Remus sat back stunned, "Poor Harry."

"He's shaken up, I didn't want to leave him but Dumbledore made me. I'll write to him soon," Sirius said.

"So what's the plan?" asked Remus. 

"Gather everyone, inform them of what's going on," Sirius told him. "We start again, from the beginning."

"It's going to be tougher this time," Remus sighed.

"I know," Sirius leaned back. "We have to keep a careful eye on Harry too."

"He'll be okay," Remus said. "He has to be."

"He got knocked down hard, but he's the son of a Marauder, he'll get back up."

"I should have raised him," Remus sighed.

"No Dumbledore was right, the Dursleys, it's the safest place for him," Sirius didn't want to admit that.

"I could have taken him to the Mansion, its safe."

"Not completely," Sirius muttered remembering when Death Eaters broke in. "Nowhere is really safe while he is alive."

Later that evening they sat around talking. As Sirius started to fall asleep in the chair Remus told him that there was a guestroom that he usually used as a library. Sirius stood up and nodded.

"Sirius." Remus said.

Sirius turned.

"I'm glad you are here," Remus smiled.

"So am I," Sirius nodded. "Back together where we belong."

"Brothers."

"Til Death Do Us Part," Sirius finished.

"Forever." Remus added.

Remus went to bed that night feeling content for the first time in 12 years. 

-------------------------------------

THE END! I want to thank everyone for reviewing and reading my story. It came out to be a lot longer than I thought it was going to, and I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me, since I abandoned my typing so many times. It was a pleasure to write and I hope you all loved it. 

Cestari- you almost cried? I almost cried. Thank you for your nice comments, it means so much to me. 

achel19- thank you for your review, sorry it was dark, but I think it was necessary. 

DavidCamp- thanks for reviewing!

Kinelea- I dreaded writing the end, I knew I was going to cry writing it. 

Rachel- thanks for the reviews. I wish I could have been more accurate with Harry, but I know nothing of babies! I am learning though, my cousin just had one. He's so cute. 

Fanciful Sovereign- thanks for much for the review. It means so much to me. I'm so glad you like it. Keep checking my stories, I plan to write more Marauders stories. Right now I'm working on one that focuses around Sirius leaving his family, and James and Sirius becoming closer friends and stuff. 

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED. I will be updating Needing You soon, just need to figure out a few things in it and write some more! 


End file.
